Sonic: Rise Of Dark Nega
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Sonic and Tails have always fought countless foes over the years, but when a dark god from the past rises again, a new adventure begins. During this they will find out the truth about themselves and learn just how special they really are.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Sonic is not owned by me, he belongs to SEGA.

It was a normal day in Green Hill Zone. Everything was quite until three blurs went by fast across the plains. They belonged to the three adopted brothers Sonic, Tails and Nazo. They stopped on top of a hill that gives a great view across the zone.

"Wow this place is still beautiful as ever." Sonic said in a calm voice.

"It sure is Sonic." Tails said laying on his back while watching the clouds in the sky.

"You seem to be very fond of this place." Nazo said while looking around the field which were filled with many different kinds of flowers.

"Of course, this is where my adventure began with Eggman." Sonic said in a very happy tone.

"Yeah too bad he's gone things have been really quite lately." Tails said in a very bored tone.

"There are far more powerful beings out there that are stronger than Eggman." Nazo said in a stern tone.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked in a confused tone.

Nazo sighed he knew that now was the right time to tell them about the danger he knew was coming.

"All right listen carefully what I say because this is something that is far beyond anything you have ever faced."

Both Sonic and Tails nodded at this.

"All right as you know I am made of pure negative chaos energy, but I am not the only negative chaos creature there are six others who are my brothers."

"You have brothers!" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"Yes I do have brothers, but we were created by the powerful evil god Dark Nega." Nazo said with venom in his voice. "Anyway it all started 500,000 years ago."

**All Right I know that this first chapter is short because the next chapter will be taking place in a earlier time line. So I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but I have to share my laptop with my brother because he got a virus on his so I won't be updating much. I will try to update when I can.**

Read and review please!


	2. The past

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog and his friends are owned by Sega. Dark Nega and Nazo's brothers belong to me. This chapter takes place 500,000 years before present time.**

The sky was filled with dark clouds and all plant life seemed to be dead. On top of a building stood a dark blue hedgehog with silver eyes, blue shoes and gloves. What really stood out was that he had 7 emerald symbols on his stomach.

Next to him stood a golden fox with yellow shoes, silver gloves and had 9 tails. Both of them were staring at the destroyed city with a angry expression on their faces.

"This war will never end." said the golden fox with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Now Light, you know that's not true."

"Oh really? Then tell me this Master Chaos, why has this war been going on for 200 years?"

"I know that Light! You think I'm just sitting here doing nothing to stop him?" Master Chaos said with rage in his voice.

Light sighed "Look I'm sorry OK? It's just that this-"

"War seems endless." Master Chaos finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah that." said Light in a quite voice.

Just after he said that a explosion was heard behind them. The both turned around to see what caused it. There behind them stood a Dark purple fox and a blue-gray hedgehog.

"Oh just great! They just had to show up, now of all times?" Master Chaos said with venom in his voice.

"Well it's nice to see you too MC." Nightshade said with fake sadness.

"I thought you would be happy to see us." Nazo said with disappointment.

"I'm not in the mood to see you guys now. Why don't you go crawl back to daddy before I seal you away like I did to your other brothers." MC said.

"Why don't you just try it." Nazo said in a challenged tone.

They all started to charge at each other at full speed. MC was fighting Nightshade while Light was facing Nazo. The fight lasted a long time each person hitting and dodging each others attacks.

MC was shooting fire from his hands at nightshade. Then he landed multiple hits on him followed by a powerful lighting kick across the head.

"That's it this battle is over!" MC said.

He then lifted his hands in the air and he fired a purple and cyan beam hitting Nazo and Nightshade. When the glowing stopped all that was left was a purple and cyan emerald.

"Well that takes care of them" MC said tired from using so much energy. But what happened next changed all that. A shrill scream followed by a sound of something ripping flesh apart.

MC than turned his to see Light there laying in a bloody heap. Standing above him was a pitch black hedgehog wearing nothing but black shoes gloves. He has spikes coming down his back, arms and legs. His eyes are pure red and cold that could they could make the devil scream like a little girl.

"Light!" MC screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran over to him with tears in his eyes. This is the first time he ever cried, but this was his best friend the god of light.

A evil chuckle was heard. "Now now brother there's not need to get upset! He'll just be reborn in 500,000 years or so."

MC's fists clenched "Shut up Dark Nega! He was only 40,000 years old. He didn't deserve it and you killed him! My best friend is gone because of you!

"It's your fault, you brought him into this war when you knew how this would end up" Dark Nega said with a stern tone. This caused MC to try to punch him, but he only avoided it. "Tsk tsk brother anger will get you nowhere"

"He's dead because YOU started this war!" he yelled pointing a finger at Dark Nega. This was too much for him to handle. Light was the only one to follow him everywhere he went. He treated him like his own brother.

"True... But your the one who defied me when I asked to surrender without conflict."

"You think I would just let you use the Dark Emerald to plunge the world in darkness?" MC said slightly raising his voice.

"I kind of already did that" Dark Nega said with pride.

"It doesn't matter anymore. MC took a deep breath and then yelled "THIS ENDS HERE DARK NEGA!" He than charged at Dark Nega.

A smile came across his face "what ever you say brother." Then he charged at MC.

Quick blows which consisted of punches and kicks. Each one of them avoiding the others moves. Right when MC threw a punch, Dark Nega caught it and threw him back into a wall of a building.

"Dark Chaos Spear!" yelled Dark Nega as a bunch of big black energy spears hit the building where MC was. The building then collapsed. A smirk came across his face.

Then that smirk was gone when MC came out of the ground and punched Dark Nega under the chin Sending him sky high. This left him open for a bit so MC took his time and created fire fists to keep on punching Dark Nega.

After a couple dozen hits Dark Nega finally recovered and grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground with a swift kick.

The battle went on for a few hours before MC knew he couldn't win. _"There's only one thing to do" _MC thought to himself.

"All right Dark Nega since I know I can't beat you I'm going to sacrifice my soul to seal you in your own Dark Emerald." MC then raised his hands and they shot a bright white light at Dark Nega.

"NO! You will regret this MC This seal will not last fore ever and when I"m free I'll find your reborn body and kill you painfully!" Dark Nega screamed before he was sucked up in the Dark Emerald. The emerald just fell down and rolled a bit before stopping.

MC got down on his knees and started disappearing. "I just hope in 500,000 years the chosen one of my powers will be able to stop him" MC said before disappearing completely.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry it took so long but sharing a laptop with a attention hog brother isn't easy. It will probably be another week or more before I update. I will make a Christmas story that happens before this story. If you are confused and having any questions about this story then feel free to PM me.**

**One more thing check out my profile to get the information on Nazo's brothers so you know who they are and what they are like.**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Explanation

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog is not owned by me. I only own the plot. Alright from now on this story will take place in the present.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were both shocked of what Nazo had just told them. Sonic was shocked the most because of what the Chaos Emeralds really were.<p>

"So all this time the Chaos Emeralds were actually a prison for you and your brothers?" Sonic said trying to understand if it is true.

"Yes that is correct." Nazo replied back.

Sonic just shook his head. "I can't believe all this time I never knew what the emeralds true purpose was."

"So Nazo is your father really a god?" Tails questioned.

"Yes he is the dark chaos god. If I were you I would start training for when he is released, which by the way is only one week away."

"Are you kidding me? How the hell are we supposed to defeat a GOD!" Sonic yelled.

"Well you can't but, if we could find the descendants of the god of chaos and light should be able to beat him. Of course there are my brothers to deal with." Nazo said.

"Oh that really helps! I may be a hero but there is no way I can defeat a god and his kids!" Sonic exclaimed. In all his time being a hero he never felt this kind of pressure.

"Well Sonic you did defeat Chaos who is also a god." Tails pointed out.

"Well he's not dead! He went back inside the Master Emerald! And is most certainly not DEAD!" Sonic said. He didn't know why he is getting so angry. Sonic felt this kind of anger only once but, didn't want to remember it.

Tails was becoming scared of Sonic's behavior. In all his time being with him he never seen him get so worked up. "Sonic please calm down, don't get so worked up I'm sure we can figure something out." Tails said really hoping that he was getting through to him.

"Oh really? Well if you have an idea I would be glad to hear it!" Sonic yelled.

"You shouldn't get so angry you will just speed up the process for my father's release." Nazo said.

Both Sonic and Tails looked at Nazo with confusion written on their faces. "What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

Nazo sighed he knew he had to explain it to them but, he knows that Sonic will not take it to well.

"Well alright listen, Sonic and my father are connected because of the Chaos Emeralds. You see when you told me about your adventure with the Metarex it told me all I needed to know." Nazo stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails questioned.

"It means that Sonic's dark transformation the one he calls Dark Sonic is my father's dark powers. When he was sealed up in the Dark Emerald his negative chaos energy split up across Mobius allowing Dark creatures to be born." Nazo explained.

"So because of your father I have this dark power sealed inside of me that is fueling off my anger?" Sonic asked hoping to understand correctly.

Nazo nodded "Yes that is correct, so I would advise you to control your anger or the darkness will consume you. This will only add more power to him and right now he is using this darkness inside of you to try to grow stronger."

"Well alright then I will try to control myself and in the meantime try to find these descendants of the god of chaos and the god of light." Sonic said.

They all agreed on that and they got off where they were sitting and took off heading for home unaware of that they were spied on.


	4. Nightshade Appears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog Sega does. I only own Nazo's brothers and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails and Nazo just left Green Hill Zone unaware that someone was listening. Suddenly a dark mist appeared and a figure came out of it. He was a dark purple fox. His fur, eyes and shoes were purple. His muzzle, chest fur, gloves and the tips of his tails are black. He has 5 tails.<p>

He was staring in the direction where the heroes headed. "Hmm it would seem that Nazo has turned traitor on us. Father would be very unhappy about this. Although something about that fox and hedgehog rubs me the wrong way."

Nightshade just shook his head and stared up in space. "It would also appear that hedgehog has some of father's dark chaos energy. I need him to activate that so father could be released quicker. Before I do that I need to free the others after I pay them a visit."

With that said he sunk right back in the shadows again and took off to complete his mission.

_ At Sonic, Tails and Nazo's house_

The heroes just got back to their house and went to sit on the couch to talk. "So how are we going to train in order to defeat your father?" Sonic asked Nazo.

"Simple try to learn new moves, build up your strength or do anything to make yourself stronger." Nazo replied.

"Okay than I guess that means that we will have to train a lot everyday and build up our strength." Tails said.

"Oh, but that will only be a waste of time." a new dark voice said.

Nazo stiffened at that voice that he will always remember. "Nightshade." he said with venom in his voice.

Nightshade than came out of the shadows from a dark corner of the house with a smug look on his face. "Well hello brother it's so good to see you again after such a long time. How have you been?"

Nazo just gave him a death glare "What do you want Nightshade? You wouldn't have come here for nothing."

Sonic and Tails were just staring at both of them before Sonic decided to speak up. "You better leave this house before I make you." Sonic challenged.

Nightshade just looked at him with a glare. "You got a lot of nerve addressing me like that Sonic the hedgehog. You have no idea what I can do. So if I were you I would zip it before I make you."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Sonic said while smirking.

"Sonic enough don't provoke him. He is a lot more stronger that you. If you face him that will only lead you to your death." Nazo said in a demanding tone.

He thought about this. Although Sonic is a person who is confident with his own abilities, he also knows his own limits. He doesn't like it but he knows that Nazo is right.

"Okay fine." Sonic said in a defeating tone.

Nightshade smirked at this. "That's right Sonic listen to what daddy says. You want live and I'm OK with that for now."

Sonic clenched his fists. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh I'm sorry did I strike a nerve? I thought that Nazo was just taking care of you and making sure you don't get hurt and cry like a baby. My bad."

"YOU REALLY ARE PISSING ME OFF! YOU REALLY WANT TO FUCKING DIE DON'T YOU?" Sonic screamed.

Tails flinched at Sonic's tone. He's really scared of Sonic when he's angry. He than begins to realize what Nightshade is trying to do. "_He's purposely trying to make Sonic angry. But why?" _

Nazo than stuck his arm out at Sonic to prevent him from fighting Nightshade. "Sonic stop he's trying to intimate you into getting angry."

"Yes he's right Sonic you don't want to speed up my father's process up freedom do you?" Nightshade asked Sonic.

Sonic's eyes went wide. "You were listening to us at Green Hill Zone?"

Nightshade just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I was is that a problem?"

"When did you brake free of your imprisonment from the purple emerald Nightshade?" Nazo asked.

"Oh about four months ago it wasn't really that hard. Anyway the reason I am here was to warn you that you better be prepared to fight a war that is far more dangerous than anything you have ever faced." Nightshade replied before disappearing in the shadow again.

Sonic was still shaking in rage at Nightshade's remarks. "Who does he think he is? Acting so superior!"

Tails walked up to Sonic and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright bro, just promise me you won't let your anger get the better of you."

Sonic took a deep breath and nodded his head. "I'll try to do that. In the mean time you got a lot of training to do if we are going to win this war."


	5. Nightmare Meeting

**Disclaimer: Sonic and his friends are owned by Sega. I own the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>After Nightshade left Sonic was still in a bad mood. He kept thinking about what he said. Although he promised Tails that he would let it go, he knew that he wouldn't be able to. It was now nighttime and they were all heading to bed.<p>

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower Sonic climbed in his bed and stared at the ceiling._"Maybe I let my anger get the best of me, but my anger is getting worse each day. I try to control it but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to control it."_

Sonic just shook his head "_It doesn't matter I should get some sleep." _he then shut his eyes and let sleep take him over.

**_In Sonic's dream_**

Sonic was running through the fields at high speed. He stopped when the sky suddenly turned black. He looked around curious. All the sudden out of no where a black tornado appeared right in front of him.

This was no ordinary tornado because this one didn't try to suck him in at all. Then the tornado stopped and took started changing form. After about ten seconds the it know longer was a tornado but a black hedgehog with spikes over his body and pure red eyes were staring right at him.

Sonic looked at fear at this hedgehog he didn't know. What was odd though was that he could see right through him as if he were a ghost.

"**Well look at what we have here. It's so good to meet you finally though this is only a dream." **his voice was very deep.

Sonic stared at him with wide eyes. "Who are you?" he asked trying to sound brave. This failed however because the black hedgehog just laughed at him.

"**Who am I? You ask. Well than allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dark Nega, the god of dark chaos."**

Sonic's eyes widen more. "Your Dark Nega?" he asked.

Dark Nega laughed at him again. **"Yes I am. I've always wanted to meet you Sonic because of all the great things you have done. Although no matter how hard you try to be brave I know you fear me."**

Sonic rolled his eyes "I so do not fear you. Besides Shadow is a lot more scarier than you."

"**Denial will get you no where."**

"What! I am not denying anything! When I said I am not afraid of you I meant it. Anyway how are you in my dream? I thought that you were sealed away."

Dark Nega chuckled **"I am sealed away but not for long. Anyway to answer your question you ****carry a part of me inside you. All your anger has allowed me to absorb your negative energy so I can talk to you."**

"Wait a minute! Are you talking about my Dark Super Sonic form?"

"**Yes, that is right. It seems that you are not as stupid as all your friends say you are."**

"What are you talking about! My friends don't think I'm stupid. They think I'm immature."

"**Hmm I see. If you don't believe your stupid than why do you take stupid risks?"**

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"**What that means is that you fool around when your fighting your enemies. You taunt them, you make fun of them and you call them slow. You are so full of yourself. One of these days that will be your downfall."**

"Well thanks for the advice, but I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"**I was only suggestion what you should do. You don't have to get snippy with me."**

"Well I have had it with you now, could you please leave me alone."

"**I have one more thing to say to you before I go."**

"And that is?"

"**Why do you fight to protect people when they treated you so badly as a child?"**

"That's none of your business."

"**Why is that? If I remember correctly the people at the orphan home beat you up every for no reason. They also called you a mutant demon because of your speed. Yet you still fight for them."**

"I fight for them because I want to protect them. I mean sure I was treated bad as a child, but that was only because I was different then they were."

"**Is that why you took that fox child with you?"**

"Yes I did because I didn't want him to keep suffering like I did."

"**Whatever, I guess I should go now because it's time for you to wake up soon."**

After that he disappeared and the sky turned bright again. No sooner than that Sonic heard voices calling him.

"Sonic wake up!"

Sonic then opened up his eyes to see Tails and Nazo staring right at him.

"Oh hey guys whats up?" Sonic asked.

Tails decided to speak first. "Don't you remember Sonic? We were supposed to start training to-" he stopped when he saw Sonic's distressed face. "Hey Sonic whats wrong?" he asked concerned."

Sonic looked up at both of them. "I met him in my dreams."

Tails was puzzled. "Who did you meet?"

Sonic took a deep breath before answering. "I met Dark Nega." he replied.

Tails' eyes were wide. You met him? But how is that possible Nazo?"

"He said it was because of my Dark Super Sonic form." Sonic said.

"What did he say to you?" Nazo asked him.

"A lot of things, but it doesn't matter anymore. Lets eat breakfast and start our training." Sonic said getting up out of his bed and walking out the door not saying anything else.

Tails looked at Nazo with a concerned look. "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

Nazo just shook his head. "I don't know, my father is very unpredictable. It's impossible to know what he's trying to do."

Tails looked down at the ground. "I'm really worried. Sonic's changed a lot since Nightshade came yesterday. Now Dark Nega visits him in his dreams. What else is going to happen to Sonic?"

Nazo just sighed. "I don't know, but I do know is that we need keep an eye on him in case something happens."

Tails nodded his head. "Yes, I agree."

"Hey you guys! Are you coming down to eat or what?" Sonic yelled from downstairs.

They both looked at each other before yelling "Coming!" and ran downstairs to join Sonic for breakfast.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Just so you guys know from now on Dark Nega's speech will be in bold because that makes it easier for you to understand when Dark Nega is speaking.**


	6. Painful Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and his friends only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic was making pancakes for breakfast. He was still remembering his conversation with Dark Nega last night and it was really bothering him.<p>

"_**Why do you fight to protect people when they treated you so badly as a child?"**_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_**Why is that? If I remember correctly the people at the orphan home beat you up every for no reason. They also called you a mutant demon because of your speed. Yet you still fight for them."**_

"_I fight for them because I want to protect them. I mean sure I was treated bad as a child, but that was only because I was different then they were."_

Sonic sighed those words brought back painful memories that he wanted to forget so badly. As he was busy thinking another thought crossed his mind. _"How did he know about my past? Its not like he was a part of me my entire life, only when I absorbed the fake Chaos Emerald's negative energy."_

As he continued pondering his thoughts he failed to realize two things. 1. The pancakes he was making were literally on fire and 2. His right glove was on fire and it was burning his hand.

Tails and Nazo walked in time to see the scene in front of them. "SONIC! YOUR ON FIRE!" They both screamed.

"Huh?" he finally snapped back in reality. He looked down and saw the pancakes were on fire, he then felt a burning sensation. He saw that his hand was on fire. His eyes went wide before running around the kitchen screaming.

"AH! I'M ON FIRE! HOT! HOT! HOT! VERY HOT! PUT IT OUT!" he continued screaming. Nazo than grabbed Sonic's hand and put it under the faucet and turned the water on. "Ah." he said in a relaxed tone.

Tails had just finished taking care of the fire before turning to Sonic giving him a glare. "What the hell is the matter with you? You could have burnt down the house!"

When Sonic turned to look at the fox the hurtful expression he gave him made his anger go away and be replaced with guilt.

"Sorry." he muttered in a quite voice. Sonic than looked at his hand seeing that it was pitch black and stung really bad.

Tails' ears flattened. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Sonic."

Sonic didn't answer and kept on looking at his hand. He than spoke in a low tone that Tails and Nazo could barely hear him. "Why must the pain haunt me? Why can't it just go away?" he looked like he was about to cry any minute.

Tails started to approach him. "Sonic are you Okay?" he was really worried for his older brother. In all his time with Sonic he never seen him this. Tails felt like he was looking at a different person.

Sonic finally looked at Tails and shook his head sadly. The memories he was having as a child kept taunting him. It felt like his entire soul was being sucked away.

At this time Nazo thought he should join the conversation. He turned to look at Sonic before asking a question he already knew the answer to. "Is this something about what my father told you?"

Sonic sadly nodded his head.

Tails than asked him a question. "Sonic, can you please tell us what's wrong. Were very worried about you." Tails began to cry. He knew that Sonic liked to keep his emotions to himself, but he really didn't want to lose him and it made him sad to see Sonic like this.

Sonic than looked at Tails for a minute before replying "Alright." he than motioned for Tails and Nazo to sit on the couch. After they got settled down Sonic then started explaining his encounter with Dark Nega.

It took a while but when he finished explaining Tails was very surprised at what Sonic had explained. However Nazo wasn't surprised. _"That's so typical of father to do that. He really loves messing with people's minds by using their past against them."_

Tails finally snapped out of it before asking Sonic "Is that true Sonic? Were you really picked on as a child?" to this Sonic nodded his head. "Oh Sonic! I'm so sorry that happened to you! I had no idea!" Tails said hugging Sonic while crying his eyes out.

Sonic hugged him back. "It's alright Tails. That's why I took you with me because I know what its like to be picked on and beaten up for being different."

Tails was still crying "Why Sonic? Why were we treated so badly?"

At this point Sonic was crying now "I don't know. Its not fair that we were born different than most people."

Tails started hugging Sonic tighter. "They never gave us a chance. If they got to know us than they would have found out that we are not any different then they are."

Sonic started hugging Tails tighter too. "Your right Tails. They should have given us a chance to prove ourselves. Please Tails promise me not matter what happens between us that you don't leave me because I don't want to be left alone again."

Tails started to smile. "Of course Sonic I will never leave you. I don't plan on ever leaving your side no matter what happens to us or how old we get. I'm with you till the end."

Sonic was now smiling "Thanks Tails, your the best little brother ever." he said hugging him again.

Tails smiled back and returned the hug. "And your the best older brother ever."

Nazo was smiling the whole time they were having a brotherly moment.

After a while of hugging Sonic finally let go with a smile on his face. "I feel a lot better now. I won't let my past get the best of me. I will focus on the present."

Tails smiled as well. "That's good to hear. So are we going to eat breakfast? I'm really starving."

Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Sure thing little bro. I'll make more pancakes."

Nazo shook his head smiling. "I don't know, we really don't want another fire just so you can get burnt again."

Sonic playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up. I said I'm better now, and just because of one accident you don't trust me cooking anymore?"

Nazo shrugged. "Not really I'm just messing with you. Oh by the way you should really do something about that hand it looks really bad."

Sonic looked at his hand before replying "Yeah I guess your right. Alright Tails you can cook while I take care of my hand." he then turned around and headed to the bathroom.

"Will do Sonic!" Tails answered back.

He than went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

While this was happening somewhere else Nightshade was doing his task of freeing his brothers to get ready for when Dark Nega gets released.

**Well that's another chapter done. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I will post the next chapter soon.**


	7. A Gathering Force

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and his friends only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Nightshade was running through the White Jungle looking for any of the Chaos Emeralds. "Gr where the fuck are those blasted emeralds! I can't find one!" He continued running until he sensed a Chaos Emerald near by.<p>

He kept following the signal that the Chaos Emerald was giving. Finally he came across a ledge right near the water. Looking down he saw the dark blue chaos emerald on a small platform in the middle of the water.

"Aqua." Nightshade said while looking at the emerald. He then took a few steps back before sprinting and jumping off the cliff using his tails to give him a boost. After landing on the platform he picked up the emerald and stared at it.

"That's one Chaos Emerald down and only five more to go." Nightshade then reached in to one of his tails and pulled out the Dark Emerald. "Alright father do your thing."

The Dark Emerald started to glow black. It fired a black beam that struck the dark blue Chaos Emerald turning it black. The emerald started shaking and then a black aura came from it growing bigger. In a few seconds it exploded as a black light flashed.

When the light faded a figure was standing where the Chaos Emerald had been. He was a dark blue rabbit with eyes similar to his fur. His shoes are light blue and his gloves are white.

Nightshade put the Dark Emerald back in one of his tails. "Welcome back brother Aqua."

Aqua than stared at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Cut the nice guy act Nightshade it drives me nuts."

Nightshade than rolled his eyes. "Just because you dislike me because father likes me more doesn't mean you have to give me an attitude!"

Aqua then shook his head. "Whatever, by the way how many of us have you freed so far?"

"Your the first one." Nightshade answered back.

Aqua groaned at hearing this. "Wow you are a lot slower than you were 500,000 years ago."

Nightshade growled at this remark. "Watch it brother I am in no mood for your jealous remarks."

"Who said I was jealous of you? And don't change the subject!" Aqua said getting fed up with him.

Nightshade got in his face. "You better watch what you say to your-"

"**ENOUGH!" **a dark voice boomed from Nightshade's tails. He then pulled the Dark Emerald back out.

A pair of red eyes could be seen in the emerald. **"I grow tired of your arguing! Get yourselves back together and find the rest of those emeralds so I can free the rest of your siblings!"**

Nightshade and Aqua stared at each other before saying "Sorry father." at the same time.

"**Just find the rest of the emeralds and make sure that you don't fail me!"**

"Don't worry father, we won't fail you." Aqua replied.

Nightshade then put the Dark Emerald back in his tail. The both of them then jumped of the platform hunting the other emeralds.

_Station Square Museum _

Nightshade was moving in the shadows heading for the red Chaos Emerald inside a glass container. He then came halfway out of the ground to look at the glass container.

"_Foolish humans putting a Chaos Emerald on display."_ he didn't really understand these humans as to why they put an all powerful gem at a place like this. Back then this "Museum" as people call it didn't exist.

He then looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one he then punched the glass container breaking it. When he picked up the emerald an alarm went off.

"Shit!" Nightshade said.

Just then one of the guards came in and saw him with the emerald. "Hey! What do you think your doing? Put it back!"

Nightshade narrowed his eyes. "You have a lot of nerve addressing me like that human. I suggest you beat it or I will kill you. And trust me you wouldn't want that."

"Now you listen here punk! I come in work everyday waiting for someone like you to try to steal the relics in this museum everyday."

Nightshade just yawned "Good for you. Now are you going to move or die?"

The guard then pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

Nightshade smirked "That mistake just cost you your life." he said before sinking into the ground.

The guard started looking around while pointing his gun in every direction that he is facing. "Where the fuck did he go?"

Suddenly the shadows came to life and started wrapping around his body forcing him to drop his gun. Nightshade then came out of the shadows right in front of him with an evil grin.

"You shouldn't have challenged me human. I would have let live but now I won't." He then picked up the gun and crushed it in his hand.

The guard was struggling to break free of the shadows that were holding him. This however was useless because the shadows had a good grip on him.

Nightshade started walking toward him again. "Now then let's finish this shall we?" he then summoned a shadow tentacle. It was thin with a sharp point on it like a needle. He thrust his hand forward and the shadow tentacle then shot forward and pierced him through his torso.

The guard started screaming in pain. Nightshade smirked at this. He then summoned thousands of tentacles. Once again thrusting his hand forward all of the shadow tentacles shot forward and pierced him everywhere on his body.

Nightshade than retracted the shadow tentacles watching the guard's body fall on the ground in a bloody heap. "You brought that on yourself human." he said before disappearing back into the shadows as a whole lot of policeman walked in seeing the dead guard's body.

_Station Square Plaza _

Aqua was standing on top of the hotel located next to the Station Square Train Station. _"Where is Nightshade? He said to meet on top of the hotel over an hour ago."_

Just as he said that Nightshade was seen jumping on top of buildings heading to the hotel. He finally landed right next to Aqua.

"Well it's about time you got here! You said to meet here an hour ago!" Aqua said angrily.

Nightshade shrugged "Sorry I was having fun killing people."

Aqua just shook his head. "Can't you just focus on the task? We are not supposed to be attracting attention to ourselves!"

"Oh please, I attack in a silent kill. You know what that means right?"

Aqua waved his hand. "Can we please not go through this again?"

Nightshade just shook his head. "Whatever, did you get the Chaos Emerald?"

Aqua smirked "No, I got the Chaos Emeralds." he said taking out two Chaos Emeralds. They were the yellow and white ones.

Nightshade narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get two?"

Aqua tossed both emeralds up and down. "I got them from this island known as Prison Island. Turns out that place was destroyed 2 years ago and they just recently rebuilt it. Too bad I flooded it, so now they have to build it again."

Nightshade nodded his head. "All right that just leaves the green one left."

"Before we go find it lets free everyone we got right now." Aqua said putting both his emeralds down.

Nightshade than pulled out the Dark Emerald again. The same thing happened to the other emeralds like it did with Aqua. This time three figures came out.

One was a yellow bat with Yellow fur with a symbol of a storm cloud on his chest. His wings are a golden color. His eyes, shoes and gloves are yellow. His gloves have a picture of a lighting bolt on the palm of his hands. His name was Voltage.

The second was a red wolf with Red eyes and fur. wearing reddish black shoes and gloves. His name was Flame.

The final was a Hawk with Gray feathers and eyes, tan gloves and gray shoes. His name was Typhoon.

"Well now that we got three more of our brothers back let's find the last one." Aqua said.

"Now why do we have to free Vine? He is pathetic!" said Flame.

Nightshade went up to his face. "We free him because FAHTER SAYS SO!" he spat.

Flame got in his face. "WATCH HOW YOU USE YOUR TONE AGAINST ME!"

"SHUT UP! I AM OLDER AND STRONGER THAN YOU! SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT IT!" Nightshade yelled back.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Voltage yelled. They both looked at him.

"He's right you guys we have to follow father's orders." said Typhoon.

Both of them glared at each other. Then they turned away from each other crossing their arms.

Aqua groaned. "This is going to be a long day."

Voltage decided to speak up. "So where is the green emerald?"

Nightshade shrugged "I don't know it can be anywhere."

Typhoon looked down and saw something that caught his eyes. He then looked back at his brothers before pointing down below and saying. "Maybe it can be right in front of us."

Everyone looked at where he was pointing at and sure enough a little girl was skipping down the sidewalk holding the green Chaos Emerald while humming a tune.

All of them looked at each other with evil smiles on their face. "This is too easy." Flame said cracking his knuckles. They all jumped down and followed the little girl. Since there were too many people they knew they couldn't kill her.

"I got this." Voltage said as he took flight. He then flew over to her and snatched the emerald out of her hands.

The little looked up to see who took it from her. Seeing nobody she shrugged and went back to skipping down the sidewalk.

Voltage flew to his brothers and gave the emerald to Nightshade.

Nightshade smirked "Finally time to move on to phase two of the plan."

**Whew this took me a couple of hours to do. This is my longest chapter ever and that makes me proud.**


	8. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Nightshade has released his brothers. The heroes however were unaware of this. As of right now the Sonic Team (Everyone including Shadow) were at the Mystic Ruins training for the war that is to come.<p>

It had taken a while for Sonic, Tails and Nazo to explain the whole situation to them. This caused some people to panic. They were Amy and Cream. Knuckles started complaining about it being impossible to defeat a god. Shadow didn't say anything about this.

In this training secession Tails made robots that are used for target and combat. Nazo was watching everyone do their own kind of training. As he was watching he noticed that Shadow was not training but leaning against a tree.

Nazo then approached him. "Shadow your supposed to be training for this war."

Shadow then turned his head to look him in the eyes with a glare. "I don't need to train, I'm already strong enough to take on your father and your brothers alone."

Nazo stared at him "No your not, If you couldn't defeat me by yourself than what makes you think you can defeat my brothers and father alone?"

Shadow was getting fed up with him. He once again let his anger get the better of him. "I can do it because I'm the Ultimate life form!"

At this point everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the duo arguing.

"Oh, So just because your the Ultimate life form that makes you unbeatable?" Nazo said raising his voice.

Shadow then got right in his face "It means that I can beat anyone who Challenges me!"

"Is that so? Well if you can beat anyone who challenges you than why does Sonic beat you at every race you have?" Nazo snapped back.

Shadow didn't answer back. He knew what Nazo was saying was true, but he didn't want to let him know that. He then turned around and left without another word.

Nazo shook his head and turned to face the others. "I suppose training is done for today. Just make sure you train by yourself to."

Everyone nodded and left. Nazo sighed and rubbed his temples. "That guy has some serious problems."

"That's Shadow for you. He knows that your right, but he won't admit it." Sonic replied.

"Well whatever, so Sonic are ready to go to the police station?" Nazo asked.

Sonic looked at him "Huh?"

Nazo groaned "Remember we were supposed to go to the police station to discuss about the murdered people who were found dead?"

Sonic then remembered "Oh that's right!, they wanted us to look at the bodies to examine them. After we heard it on the news you wanted to see their bodies because you thought that Nightshade killed them."

"Yeah that's right."

Sonic smiled "Alright then lets go." He than turned to Tails."You coming little bro?"

Tails shook his head. "Nah the last thing I want to see is shredded bodies. Besides I'm going to work on the X Tornado some more." He really didn't want to see dead bodies. It made him uncomfortable to even look at them.

Sonic shrugged. "Alright is you say so."

He then turned to Nazo. "You ready to go?"

Nazo nodded. With that they took off leaving Tails alone. He then turned around and went inside not noticing six eyes watching him.

Nazo's brother's came out of hiding. They were watching the whole time they were training. "So that's the boy were after?" Vine asked.

"Yeah that's him." Nightshade answered back.

"Okay, can you tell me why were after him in the first place?" Voltage asked.

"That's simple brother. We kidnap him, beat him up a little and have Sonic come rescue him. Since the darkness is growing inside him, it won't be hard for him to unleash it." Nightshade explained.

"Oh I get it now. He will do anything to protect him and when he sees him hurt he will awaken his dark side." Voltage said.

Nightshade nodded. "Alright boys lets get him." with that they all headed up there to complete their mission.

* * *

><p>Tails was currently in his workshop upgrading the X tornado's shield. He wanted to be sure that it can withstand a lot of damage. He wiped sweat off his forehead. "Man it's not easy to do this. I really wish I a Chaos Emerald."<p>

He then heard a crash coming from the living room. "What was that!" He than ran out of his workshop and into the living room. When he got there to see who had caused it his blood ran cold.

Nightshade was standing right in front of him with a wicked grin on his face. "Why hello Tails, how have you been?"

Tails backed away with fear. "Nightshade, what are you doing here?"

Nightshade only smirked more. "We are here for you." he said with a evil chuckle.

Tails' eyes went wide. "We?"

He than felt someone else behind him. He turned his head and saw Flame right behind with the same evil grin as Nightshade. Soon the rest of Nazo's brothers came in and surrounded him.

"Now Tails we can do this the easy way or hard way, which do you prefer?" Nightshade asked.

Tails looked at his current situation. There was no where he could run with six people around him. If he tried to fight back he knew that they would kill him without hesitation. There was only one thing he could do and that is surrender. He put both hands on top of his head.

Nightshade smirked at this. "Nice choice Tails." he then looked at Flame and nodded his head.

Flame walked over to Tails and was about to grab him when Tails quickly kicked him in the stomach hoping that he could escape when he's fazed. His goal however was ruined because Flame didn't even move or flinch.

Flame then surrounded his right hand in fire and than punched Tails on his stomach toward Voltage. Voltage grabbed him and electrocuted him with thunder and threw him toward Typhoon. Typhoon created powerful wind storm which instead of throwing him around started cutting him.

After that attack he kicked Tails toward Vine who summoned two long whips which had sharp thorns everywhere on it and wrapped the whip around him so the thorns pierced his skin. He then used his whip to throw him to Aqua who had an ice blade on his arm stabbed Tails' torso.

Tails didn't even have time to scream before he was thrown to Nightshade. Nightshade caught him by his neck and forced Tails to look at him. "Bad mistake kid." he said before he cuffed him on the head knocking him out.

Flame once again went to grab him knowing he couldn't fight back. Flame stared at Nightshade. "He got a lot of guts to try something like that."

Nightshade smirked while looking at Tails. "Yeah he's got guts alright I give him that."

Voltage than started to speak up. "I think we should go before Sonic and Nazo get back."

Nightshade nodded his head. "Yes we got what we came here for so it's time we leave."

Everyone than started leaving with Tails in tow. Nightshade pulled out the Dark Emerald and looked at it. "Phase two is complete father."

A pair of red eyes stared back at him. **"Excellent work, now it time to begin the final phase."**

Nightshade nodded his head and putting the Dark Emerald back in his tail took off after the others.


	9. Dark Sonic Unleashed

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog is not owned by me only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Nazo finally reached the police station. When they arrived the police officer at the front desk looked up at them and smiled.<p>

"Ah, we been expecting your arrival Sonic."

Sonic smiled back. "Hey Frank, how's your wife? She feeling any better?"

Frank nodded his head. "Yeah she's fine now. The doctors told her she has to take 2 months off work."

"Well that's good to hear." Sonic said.

Nazo started tapping his foot(something he picked up from Sonic). "Um, I hate to break this reunion but we came here for a reason."

Sonic looked at him then to Frank. "Yeah he's right, can you show us the bodies?"

Frank nodded his head. "Just follow me." He than got up and started walking down a hallway with Sonic and Nazo following him. "There have been more bodies discovered today."

Sonic and Nazo had worried faces. "More? Were they killed the same way?" Sonic asked him not liking the idea of more innocent people dying.

Frank shook his head. "No, they weren't." They than stopped at a door near the back. Frank than opened the door and lead them inside. Inside the room there were eight body bags. Frank stood by the door. "Alright you guys can look at them all you want."

Both hedgehogs nodded their heads. Sonic opened the first body bag which was the body of the guard at the museum. Sonic covered his eyes at the sight of this.

Nazo only needed to look at this to know who killed him. "Yes, this is definitely Nightshade's doing." When he checked the others he found out that three more were killed the same way. "Seems like Nightshade had his fun."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Who the hell is Nightshade?" he asked.

Nazo turned to face him. "Nightshade is one of my brothers. The most dangerous one of them all."

Frank scratched his head. "Just how many brother's do you have?"

"I have six brother's." Nazo said simply.

Frank's eyes went wide. "You have six brother's? Wow. Wait a minute would one of them happen to be a purple 5 tailed fox?"

It was Nazo's turn for his eyes to widen. "Yes that is Nightshade, why have you seen him?"

"He was the one who stole the red Chaos Emerald and who killed Jim the guard over there according to the cameras."

After Nazo heard that he began to get worried. _"If he already brought Flame back than who knows how many were freed. Something tells me we shouldn't have left Tails alone. I got a bad feeling about this."_

Nazo turned to face Sonic with a serious expression on his face. "Sonic, we need to go back to the house now."

Sonic looked confused. "Why? We haven't even looked at the rest of the bodies yet." He didn't understand why Nazo wanted to leave after he rushed him to get here in the first place.

"We need to leave because I think that Tails is in danger." Nazo said.

At that Sonic's eyes were wide as dinner plates. And before anyone knew it he dashed out of the police station toward his house.

Nazo than took off after Sonic catching up to him. "Sonic if what Frank said is true about the Chaos Emerald being stolen than there is a chance that Nightshade has freed all of my brothers."

Sonic looked right at Nazo. "How do you know that Tails is in danger?"

"I know because Nightshade likes to torture people. Knowing him he'll go after Tails because he can torment you by using Tails."

Nothing was said after that. It took a good 5 minutes before they got there. Sonic screeched to a halt and felt his heart drop. He stared at the hole in the side of the house to shocked to even move. Nazo stopped right next to him looking at the house as well.

Sonic's whole body shook when he saw the hole in the house. "No this can't be happening." He quickly ran in the house yelling Tails' name. "TAILS! TAILS! WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BRO?"

Sonic collapsed on his knees feeling the tears that he knew where coming.

"He's not here at the moment, can you leave a message?" a voice said coming from the top of the roof. Sonic looked up at the yellow bat that was laying on his back staring at Sonic with an evil smirk.

Nazo than stepped forward pointing his finger at him. "Alright Voltage, what did you do with Tails?"

Voltage than jumped down landing in front of him. "Oh don't worry he's alright somewhat."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Voltage feeling his rage reach his limits. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO TAILS! IF YOU HURT HIM IN ANY WAY I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" he screamed at him.

Voltage didn't seem to be affected by his outburst. Instead he still had that evil smirk on his face. "Well it seems like someone needs to control his temper. You know your temper reminds me of Flame's big temper."

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! FOR THE LAST TIME WHERE IS TAILS?"

Voltage then reached in his shoe and took out a photo handing it to Sonic. That evil smirk of his never leaving his face.

Sonic snatched it out of his hand and looking at it. What he saw pushed him over the limits. It was a picture of Tails chained up against a wall with his head down. Sonic can easily see the wounds he had because of the beating Nazo's brothers gave to him.

When Voltage saw his expression he gave a small chuckle. "He misbehaved so we had to use force. You really taught him how to be a brat like you. To bad he's not really a fighter huh?"

Suddenly black aura started to surround Sonic and he transformed into Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic crumpled the photo up and charged at Voltage screaming in rage. Looking at the picture of his little brother beat up like that made something inside of him snap.

Voltage smirked knowing the mission was complete. He then sidestepped out of the way before delivering a kick to Dark Sonic's head sending him flying into a tree.

"If you want to see him alive again than come meet us at the in the Cave of Darkness in the Mystic Cave Zone." and with that he flew off laughing.

Dark Sonic than freed himself from the tree and started looking around for Voltage. He then looks at Nazo. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?" he screamed.

Nazo closed his eyes. "I didn't stop him because that wouldn't change anything. And I advise you to revert back to your normal self."

"NO! I WON'T! I'LL FUCKING KILL THOSE BASTARDS FOR MESSING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Nazo clenched his fists. "Can't you see that this is a trap? Their plan was to make you go Dark Sonic and lure you to them."

This however made Sonic even more angry. "I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO RESCUE TAILS NO MATTER WHAT!"

Nazo watched him take off toward the Mystic Cave Zone. "Sigh I got a bad feeling about this." and then he took off after Sonic.


	10. The Broken Seal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and never will. I own the plot and my OC's.**

Inside the Cave of Darkness Nazo's brother's were waiting patiently for Voltage to return. Nightshade had sent him to find Sonic so that he would come to Tails' rescue. They have been waiting for over an hour and Nightshade was beginning to get aggravated.

"Grr what is taking so long? He should have been here by now!" Nightshade yelled with venom in his voice. He was not one for waiting especially when it comes down to completing his missions. He knew that Voltage would be playing around with Sonic.

Just than Voltage came in the cave with a creepy smile on his face. "Mission complete guys, he is on his way now as we speak. Is everything ready for his arrival?"

Nightshade nodded his head. He than pointed to the middle of the cave where there was a strange symbol on the ground. It looked like a Chaos Emerald with black aura surrounding it. In the middle of it was a pedestal with the Dark Emerald sitting on it.

Voltage smiled. "Great everything is all ready to go."

Suddenly they heard a groan coming from the other side of the room where Tails was chained against the wall. Turning their heads they saw him lift his head up and look around the room.

Tails had a major headache. He had never had a headache like this before. It felt like his brain weighed a thousand pounds. He finally looked around the room trying figure out where he is.

"_Where am I? Last thing I remember was working on the X Tornado." _He tried to move, but he found out he couldn't. He looked up and saw that he was chained against a wall. _"Huh? Why am I chained up against a wall?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice that sent chills down his spine. "Well Well Well, look who finally woke up. You were asleep a lot longer than I thought you would."

Tails slowly turned his head toward the voice he knew from anywhere. Nightshade was smiling evilly. He than noticed the rest of Nazo's brother's behind him with the same creepy smile like Nightshade. Than everything came back to him to what had happened.

Tails who was scared to death spoke in a low voice. "Where are we Nightshade? And what do you want with me?

"Well to answer your questions we are in the Cave of Darkness in the Mystic Cave Zone. As for your other question you are bait for our trap for Sonic." Nightshade replied.

Tails became worried. "Trap? What trap?" The whole idea of being bait for Sonic made his heart beat really fast.

Flame decided to answer this question. " The trap in which we kidnap you and give you a beating so that Sonic will come out to rescue you in his dark form. Which by the way was successful. Now all we have to do is wait for him to come."

Tails became even more scared. He knew why they wanted him to come in his dark form. He remembered what Nazo had told him and Sonic about Sonic's dark form will speed up the process of Dark Nega's release, also making him stronger.

"I thought that he would have been here by now. Although he might not know where this place is." Typhoon pointed out.

Nightshade started rubbing his chin. "Yeah I guess your right, but he will find it fast, that I am assure of."

Tails didn't even try to break free of the chains because of two reasons. One being he knew he wasn't strong enough. And two, he was too weak to try to free himself. All he could do was pray that Sonic will be alright.

* * *

><p>It was during this time that Dark Sonic was flying around the Mystic Cave Zone trying to find the Cave Of Darkness. He flew left to right and all around trying to find it. He was getting more frustrated by the minute.<p>

"_Where is that blasted cave? It's got to be around here somewhere." _he thought to himself. Up ahead he saw the cave he was looking for. It was quite large looking like it stretched for miles. _"Perfect. Now time to make them pay."_

He than flew inside the cave following the path. He had to keep moving around to avoid large spiked rocks sticking out of the ground. _"Dam, why are there so many pointed rocks sticking out of the ground?"_

About 2 minutes later he finally reached the end where Tails was held. Nightshade and the others hearing something come fast grinned to themselves. Dark Sonic landed right in front of them. You could see his pissed off look miles away.

Dark Sonic than look behind them seeing Tails chained against the wall. Tails was staring at Sonic with fear. Sonic pretended not to notice it and kept an eye on Nightshade and the others.

Vine was the first one to speak. "It's about time you got here. We were beginning to think you got lost."

Dark Sonic clenched his fists. "Shut up! Release Tails now before I beat you to death!" he yelled. He than gave them a murderous glare to prove his point.

The others were clearly unaffected by this. "That's a lot of talk coming from you Sonic, I would advise you to watch what you say." Aqua said.

Dark Sonic growled. "I'll say what I want to say! Release Tails NOW!"

Nightshade grinned. "We will if only you stand in the middle of the symbol on the ground over there." pointing to the symbol in the middle of the room.

Dark Sonic turned to look at the symbol in the middle of the room. He than saw the Dark Emerald sitting on the pedestal. He than realized it was a trap to get him here.

Dark Sonic finally snapped out and growled. "I don't think so! If you want me to get there you have to fight me!"

He than began to regret what he said because they all looked at each other and grinned. Turning to look at him Voltage spoke for everyone else. "Alright if you say so."

They all began to charge at him at incredible speed. Dark Sonic knew he was in trouble. He knew he couldn't take them all on. "_Shit! Me and my big mouth." _he said to himself.

He had no choice but to fight them. So he charged at them and fought back. Flame kept shooting big fireballs at Dark Sonic, who started dodging them.

While he was busy avoiding them he failed to notice Voltage charge up a big electric ball. It grew twice the size of a basketball. Waiting for the right moment to strike Voltage watched until he saw Dark Sonic drop his guard.

As Dark Sonic avoided another fireball from Flame he got hit by the electric ball from Voltage. It struck him in the spine making him scream in pain.

While he was dazed Nightshade saw his chance and summoned ten shadow tendrils at him. They all hit him. Two of them pierced him in both his arms and legs. While the last two pierced him in his stomach.

Nightshade retracted the tendrils and Dark Sonic fell on his knees. Aqua than ran up and began to punch him multiple times at a fast rate.

He gave him one last punch to Typhoon who kicked him into the wall. Dark Sonic didn't get back up.

Tails who was watching the fight the whole time began to cry. He knew that they wouldn't kill him yet, but seeing his big brother hurt like that made him want to cry his eyes out.

Nightshade than dragged Dark Sonic toward the Dark Emerald. "Alright now it's time for Father's release.

"Not so fast Nightshade!" a new voice yelled.

Knowing that voice from anywhere Nightshade turned to see Nazo standing there glaring at him. He smiled at him. "Your too late brother, you won't stop us from releasing Father. Although he would be released in 4 days I thought it would be better if he came out sooner."

Nazo growled. "Sorry Nightshade but I'm taking Sonic and Tails with me back home." He began to charge at him but Flame rammed into him.

Seeing his chance Nightshade threw Sonic into the middle of the symbol. "Alright Father, now is the time for you to come back!"

The entire symbol on the ground lit up with a red glow. Than a black aura surrounded the Dark Emerald.

Dark Sonic cried out in pain feeling all of his dark energy being sucked out of him. He never felt pain like this before. Although it only lasted 20 seconds, Sonic felt like it was hours. Sonic fell to the ground back to his normal self.

The Dark Emerald began to shake violently before a explosion of dark energy filled the room. When the energy vanished Dark Nega was standing where the Dark Emerald was.

"Nightshade smiled. "Welcome back Father."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Nega is finally released. I know that it took 10 chapters for me to release him, but let me tell you that there will be a lot of chapters in this.<strong>

**I got one other thing to say. If anyone has a deviantart account and takes requests can I ask something? Can you do a drawing of Dark Nega based on the description in my profile? You don't have to if you don't want to. If you want to then let me know and send the link to me.**


	11. Brother's In Need

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog is owned by Sega and the plot and OC's are owned by me.**

* * *

><p>Dark Nega started laughing evilly. <strong>"Finally, I am free of my imprisonment! And I will finally reclaim the world as my own and build my new empire!"<strong>

Nazo who was fighting Flame stopped and looked at him with a scowl. He couldn't stand seeing him, just looking at him made him sick.

Dark Nega turned toward Nazo with pure hatred. The way the pure red eyes are staring at him would scare anybody, but not him. **"You disappoint me Nazo, I would have never thought you would betray me to hang out with these pathetic weaklings." **he gestured to Sonic and Tails.

Nazo growled at this statement. "Don't you dare talk about Sonic and Tails like that father! I've been hanging with them for months and let me tell you that was the best decision I ever made!"

Dark Nega was quite for a minute before he started laughing as hard as a hyena. **"You truly are pathetic Nazo. It would seem these weaklings have clouded your mind with their good guy act."**

He than walked over to Sonic who was on the ground unconscious from the beatings he was given. When he got to him he picked him up by his neck and threw him against the wall near where Tails was.

The throw was so powerful that he went through multiple walls and landed outside the cave. He than started heading toward Tails who was trembling with fear. He wanted to run away, but he was still chained up.

Nazo tried to charge at him, but Nightshade punched him in the face making him slam against the wall opposite of Tails.

When Dark Nega reached him he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him off the wall. He grinned at seeing Tails' horrified expression.

Dark Nega lifted up his right hand a long black blade appeared in it. The blade was about 9 inches long with a red line running vertical from the tip of the blade to the bottom. On the hilt was a symbol of the Dark Emerald.

Dark Nega than stabbed Tails in his torso and twisted his blade in a 360 degree turn. This caused Tails to scream in pain. **"Ah, that scream is music to my ears. The screams of the innocent always puts a smile on my face."**

Nazo tried to get up, but Aqua kicked him in the side of his face making him fall to the ground. Aqua smiled at him. "Don't even try to do anything traitor, your just making things harder for yourself."

Dark Nega than threw Tails up in the air and charged up dark energy. **"Dark Chaos Spear!"** and fired a huge black spear 5 times as big as Shadow's Chaos Spear. It collided with Tails and a huge explosion occurred and Tails fell to the ground not moving.

"NO!" Nazo screamed before he kicked Aqua who was next to him into the wall. He than flew and grabbed Tails and than Sonic. After he both of them he chaos controlled them out of the cave.

Nightshade growled at this. In his mind he wanted to kill Nazo badly. He was about to run out of the cave when Dark Nega held his arm out preventing him from leaving.

"**No, let him go. It doesn't matter now anyways. We got a lot of work to do."**

Nightshade looked uncertain, but nodded his head. He knew his father was right. He could go after Nazo another time._"You got lucky Nazo. I assure you that if I come across you again I will end your life." _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Nazo had chaos controlled right outside of the Station Square Hospital. He put Sonic over his shoulders and Tails he carried in his arms. He walked into the hospital to the front desk. "I need some doctors for my friends." he said quickly.<p>

The lady who was a yellow cat with her hair in a ponytail looked up from her work to see Nazo there. When she saw Mobius' heroes her eyes widen. "I need two doctors here quickly!" she yelled.

When the doctors saw their heroes they quickly took Sonic and Tails and put them on stretchers and wheeled them into the Emergency Room.

Nazo watched the doctors take them away and sighed to himself. _"I should have seen this coming, and yet I couldn't protect them. I'm not even sure if they will survive with these wounds. I better let everyone know what happened."_ he than chaos controlled away.

* * *

><p>After three hours had gone by Nazo had informed everyone and now they were all in the waiting room. They were Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow(who was dragged by Rouge) Omega, Amy, Cream, Big and the Chaotix.<p>

Amy and Cream were both crying their eyes out from the moment they got there and hadn't stopped. Knuckles was tapping his hand on the side of his chair. Even though he and Sonic don't see eye to eye he still sees him as a friend.

Shadow who was standing against the wall suddenly growled. "What the hell is taking these doctors so long?"

Nazo turned toward him with narrowed eyes. "Their trying the best they can Shadow. Sonic and Tails were both in real bad shape." Nazo said knowing that Shadow doesn't care about Sonic and he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Rouge.

Shadow hearing didn't move from his spot pointed at Nazo with a finger. "Well it's your fault you know, ever since you joined the team nothing, but bad things have happened."

Nazo stormed up to him until he was right in his face. "How dare you blame me for this! This would have happened even if I wasn't here! As a matter of fact if it weren't for me they would be dead not that you care!"

Now Shadow went up in his face giving him a glare. "You got the part about me not caring right. This is what happens when Faker does something stupid. Maybe he learned his lesson now."

That set Nazo off, with a growl he punched Shadow in the face making him fly all the way at the other side of the room into a wall. "How dare you! Sonic went because he wanted to save Tails!"

Shadow growled and ran straight at Nazo getting ready to punch him. "You are so going to pay for that!"

However before he could reach him Rouge grabbed Shadow stopping him from attacking. "Stop it both of you! Fighting won't help Sonic and Tails!"

Shadow mumbled and shook Rouge's arm off him. He glared at Nazo. "I still say he is too blame for this."

Nazo rolled his eyes. "Whatever King Emo." he was still pissed at Shadow, not believing how heartless Shadow is being.

Shadow who heard that comment chose to ignore it. He wouldn't let words like that bother him.

It was then that a doctor came out of the Operating Room. He was a Green hedgehog with brown eyes. "Your friends of Sonic and Tails I presume?"

They all nodded waiting to hear the news. "Well both of them are in bad shape. With the wounds they have I'm surprised that their even alive. They will have to spend a least 3 days in the hospital because they lost a lot of blood."

Everyone sighed with relief. The doctor turned to Nazo. "Are the one they call Nazo?" He nodded his head. "Well Sonic asked for you personally."

The doctor led Nazo to the room where Sonic and Tails were. The doctor opened the door letting Nazo in before closing the door.

Sonic and Tails both looked at him and smiled. Tails had a few stitches for the stab wound Dark Nega gave him. They were both hooked by many machines giving them blood.

Sonic spoke first. "Thanks for bringing us here Nazo. If it weren't for you, me and Tails would be dead now."

Tails nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you saved us and we're truly grateful to have a friend like you."

Nazo smiled. "Thanks guys, that means a lot to me."


	12. Unwanted Visitor

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog is owned by Sega and the plot and OC's are owned by me.**

**For those who want to know how old everyone is here are the ages:**

**Age 8: Cream, Charmy**

**Age 10: Tails**

**Age 14: Amy**

**Age 17: Sonic**

**Age 18: Knuckles and Espio**

**Age 19: Rouge**

**Age 20: Big**

**Age 22: Vector**

**Ageless: Shadow and Omega  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All of Sonic and Tails' friends were now in their hospital room. After Sonic had thanked Nazo he asked him to bring everyone else in. They were all chatting away expect for Shadow who was on the other side of the room with his eyes closed.<p>

No one even bothered him or asked him to join conversation expect Sonic. Shadow's only response was "There is nothing for me to discuss with you." That was a typical thing for Shadow to say.

About in hour later the same doctor that told them of the news of their conditions came in. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." he said with no emotion.

Amy hearing this frowned. "Can't we stay a little longer?" she was the one who was the most worried. It was obvious as to why she was the most worried because of her crush on Sonic.

The doctor whose name was Jeff shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Just because you are heroes doesn't mean I can break the rules of visiting hours."

Amy sighed miserably. "Okay fine have it your way." She than looked at Sonic and Tails. "See you guys later."

Both of them said their goodbyes to everyone as they left. Shadow said goodbye even though it was a whisper. Him being the last one out shut the door. When he turned around to leave Nazo was standing in front of him.

"You do care about them don't you?" he asked Shadow. Nazo's goal was to get him to admit it. Sonic had told him about Maria and the Ark accident. He figured that was the real reason why Shadow was distant from everyone.

Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know what your talking about. I thought I made it clear that I don't care about them."

Nazo rolled his eyes. "You don't need to lie to me. I know that deep down you really do care you just don't want to admit it."

Shadow looked away at hearing this. Deep down he really did care and he wanted to admit, but he was afraid to."

Nazo now knew that his statement was true decided to say the answer he thought was right. "Your afraid to lose them aren't you? Sonic told me about your friend Maria. I'm really sorry about your lost."

Shadow looked back at him not with anger but with sadness. "She was my best friend. Whenever I was sad she was there for me. She had the kindest heart that no one else had."

"Sonic reminds you of her doesn't he?" Nazo asked him.

Shadow nodded his head slowly. "Yeah he does. His heart is pure. He cares about his friends more then he does himself. His friendship with Tails reminds me of Maria. Sonic would protect anyone even if he were to die."

Nazo nodded his head at this. "That's true, he would do anything for his friends." He than turned around to walk away before saying one last thing. "Don't worry about losing them. If you stick together than you will never feel lonely inside."

* * *

><p>It was around 10:00 pm when both Sonic and Tails decided to go to bed after talking about random things.<p>

"Goodnight Tails." Sonic said yawning.

"Goodnight Sonic." Tails said also yawning.

However before they could go to sleep a bright black flash blinded them. When they could see again they saw Dark Nega standing in front of them grinning.

"**Nice to see you Sonic and Tails. How are you feeling?"**

Sonic growled and his quills stuck out in anger. Tails however hid underneath his blanket in fear. Sonic noticed and whipped his head to Dark Nega before he spoke with venom in his voice. "What do you want Dark Nega?"

Dark Nega laughed at his tone. He was amused at Sonic's tone against him. **"Relax I'm not here to kill you yet. I'm here because I never finished my conversation with you in your dream."**

Sonic sighed with relief at the part not killing them. He really wanted to beat the shit out of him, but he knew he was in no condition to fight him. He decided give the answers he wants. "Fine, what do you want to ask?"

Dark Nega smiled at this. Truth to be told he was actually expecting Sonic to decline and threaten him. If Sonic were to decline he would have used violence.

"**Good answer Sonic. I thought I would have had to force you to answer. Now then according to what I picked up from your adventures is the treatment the humans give you."**

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't understand your question."

Dark Nega laughed. **"What I'm saying is how the humans are treating you. During the Ark accident Gun accused you of stealing the Chaos Emerald when in reality it was Shadow."**

Tails who was listening to the conversation decided to join in. "It was a mistake. They really didn't mean it."

Dark Nega turned around and glared at him making him whimper and hide under the blanket again. Those pure red eyes of his scared him like crazy. Dark Nega knew this and enjoyed scaring him.

"**A mistake you say? Is that what you think? How is it a mistake? Everyone knows Sonic is blue not black. If you ask me they did it on purpose."**

Sonic who was listening to Dark Nega's statement, started having mixed thoughts. He knew what Dark Nega was saying is true, but he could blame them or could he?"

Dark Nega seeing Sonic thinking this over decided to ask a question that really got him thinking. **"Did they ever apologize to you for mistaking you as Shadow?"**

Sonic closed his eyes before replying. "No they didn't apologize to me. That doesn't mean that it bothers me."

"**Liar"**

Sonic opened his eyes and stared at Dark Nega with a blank look. "I'm not lying I really mean it."

Dark Nega shrugged his shoulders. **"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. You can deny it all you want, but I know that it does."**

Dark Nega than looked at Tails. **"Why are you nice to people when they picked on you for having two tails? If I heard right they beat you up calling you a "freak" and yet your saving the world to protect them."**

Tails came out of hiding underneath the blanket to answer his question. "They don't pick on me anymore. They respect me as a hero and I'm happy about it."

Dark Nega laughed evilly. **"The only reason they respect you is because your with Sonic. If you weren't then they would still pick on you to this day."**

Tails' eyes widened at this. _"He's right, if it weren't for Sonic than I would still be treated poorly. Do they really care about me?" _he thought to himself.

Dark Nega grinned at seeing his expression. **"I thought so. They don't and never will care about ****you. Just face it your a freak of nature and always will be, you can't change that."**

Tails began to cry at hearing this. Hearing himself be called a freak brought back to many bad memories.

Sonic got pissed off seeing his little brother cry. "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!" he screamed at him.

Dark Nega glared at him. Then he laughed at him before looking back at Tails. **"Why are you even hanging out with Sonic? He doesn't care about you. He thinks you are a freak too. He's been lying to you all of your life."**

That set Sonic off. "How dare you lie to him! I care about him and he knows it! So stop trying to mess with him!"

Dark Nega was silent for a minute before he spoke again. **"Whatever you can deny it all you want. Oh and by the way, how can you call yourselves brothers if your not related?"**

"You don't have to be related in order to be brothers." Sonic shot back.

Dark Nega rolled his eyes. **"Say whatever you want I couldn't care less about what you think. I'll leave you alone now so you can get your sleep." **with that he chaos controlled away.

Sonic growled and slammed his fist on the side of his bed. "Who does he think he is anyway saying those things!" He than looked at Tails seeing him still crying. It made his heart sink seeing him like this.

Than Tails finally spoke up. "Sonic, do you think it's true what Dark Nega said about if it weren't for you I would still be picked on?"

Sonic knew the truth but he didn't have the heart to tell him. "I think that Dark Nega is full of crap. Don't ever listen to what he says because he's wrong. I really care about you and don't forget it."

Tails smiled at this and wiped his tears away. "Is that really true?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Of course it is. I would never lie to you."

Tails felt like himself again. He knew that Dark Nega was lying and wanted to mess with him. Tails then yawned and laid down. "Lets go to sleep Sonic I'm really tired."

Sonic nodded his head. "Sure thing little bro." before he shut eyes.

Tails smiled to himself knowing that his big brother will always protect him.


	13. Conflicted Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Outside of Station Square a black light flashed revealing Dark Nega who had just came back from visiting Sonic and Tails at the hospital. Nightshade was there waiting there for him to return. While Dark Nega was out Nightshade and the others were searching for a hideout.<p>

When Nightshade saw Dark Nega he walked up to him. "Why didn't you kill them father? That was the perfect time to get rid of them."

Dark Nega turned around to face him. **"I know that was the perfect chance of getting rid of them. The only reason why I didn't kill them was because I was trying to be sure of something."**

Nightshade was confused at hearing this. He knows that Dark Nega loves to kill people at any chance he gets. To hear him saying he didn't kill them really bugged him, although he was curious by his reason for not killing them.

"I'm not sure I get what your saying father. What do you mean that you had to be sure of something?" Nightshade asked.

"**That hedgehog reminds me so much of my brother Master Chaos. His attitude, his sense of justice and his personality are the same as his. That fox also reminds me of Light."**

Nightshade thought hard trying to piece together as to what he said. "So your thinking that they are your brother and his friend reborn?"

Dark Nega shook his head. **"I'm not saying that they are them reborn, but that it is a possibility that they are."**

Nightshade nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah I guess your right about that. There are a lot of heroes that could them reborn."

"**That's what I'm saying. Although both of them look exactly like Master Chaos and Light. Anyway did you find a hideout for us to stay in?"**

"The others are searching as we speak. They been gone for a while so it shouldn't be to long now." Nightshade said.

At that exact moment something fast was moving in the sky heading toward them. It looked like a large thunderbolt. When it stopped in front of them it was none other than Voltage.

"Finally I found you Father. We have discovered a base in this abandoned city that would be a perfect place to hide out in." Voltage said.

"**Very good Voltage, now lead the way to this city."**

Voltage nodded his head. "Sure thing Father, I'll lead the way."

With that Voltage took off with Nightshade and Dark Nega following them. It took them about 15 minutes to reach the place where the abandoned city was. When they did arrive there the rest of Dark Nega's children were there."

The city itself looked like a bomb went off. Most of the buildings were destroyed or tipped over to the side. Pieces of robot parts were laying around the Dark Nega was looking around he saw a sign at his left further down.

He walked up to it and read what it said. In big letters the sign said** "**Robotropolis". He turned his attention to the back where he saw a huge building with a symbol of a man with a mustache.

"**Hmm this place looks very old and crummy. Oh well looks like a remolding is in order." **He then reached in his quills and pulled out the Dark Emerald. He than threw it in the middle of the city.

The Dark Emerald began to glow and than a bright black light engulfed Robotropolis. When the light vanished Robotropolis was no more. Instead the city became a gigantic castle.

The castle itself was pitch black with engravings of the Dark Emerald on the front of the castle. There were torches on the front walls spreading front left to right. This castle looked exactly like a medieval castle.

Dark Nega smiled seeing this. **"Ah just like my old castle. Nothing beats going back to the old days. Come my children we got a lot of work to do."** with that they went inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Sonic opened his eyes. He was still tired because he didn't get much sleep. Last nights conversation with Dark Nega had a big effect on him.<p>

At the same time Tails woke up from his sleep. He also didn't get much due to Dark Nega's hurtful words. He then looked at Sonic seeing him awake. "Good morning Sonic." he said trying to sound happy.

Sonic looked at Tails sensing his failed happy tone. He knew Tails almost his whole life. He remembered when he first met Tails inside that cave 8 years ago.

They had been through a lot together, fighting off Eggman and other villains to save the world. Sonic and Tails had become so close they were spiritually connected. They could sense each others emotions.

If one was depressed the other would feel it too and they would be there to comfort them. It was the same for other emotions as well. This was the reason why Sonic knew that Tails was trying to hide his sadness.

Sonic gave Tails a serious look. "Tails I know your upset I can feel it." he saw Tails' face fall and his ears flatten. Sonic knew he had pointed out Tails' true feelings. Tails had used the same look when he had been scolded for doing something wrong.

"Is this about what Dark Nega said?" Sonic asked him.

Tails waited a moment before he slowly nodded his head. He then looked at Sonic with tears in his eyes. "Sonic, I know that what Dark Nega said is true. If it weren't for you I probably be dead by now."

Sonic sighed almost forgetting how smart Tails was at finding out the truth. Although he was thinking about what Dark Nega too he wasn't affected as much as Tails.

Tails saw Sonic's expression knowing that look anywhere. Anytime Sonic had a lot of thoughts he would zone out not knowing what was going on in the real world.

"Your thinking about what Dark Nega said to you aren't you Sonic?" Tails asked him.

Sonic sighed and slowly nodded his head. "I know that he was messing with us but his statement about GUN really bugged me. What if he was right about them throwing me in jail on purpose?"

Tails shook his head. "Don't believe what he Sonic. I still believe it was a mistake that they made. They probably thought that you painted yourself black in order to steal the Chaos Emerald."

Sonic didn't believe that one bit. Although it made sense he wasn't sure if he was to believe it or not. He than decided to just let it go otherwise Tails would keep pushing further in the subject.

"Yeah I guess your right. They didn't know about Shadow and they thought I turned against them. It doesn't matter anyway because what happened in the past cannot change. So there's no reason to dwell on the past."

Tails smiled at hearing this. He thought that if Sonic could let go than so could he. "That's good to hear Sonic. If something is bothering you could tell me and I'll be happy to listen. We still got two more days to spend in this hospital."

Sonic groaned at hearing this. "Oh man I totally forgot! These will be the hardest two days of my life."

Tails laughed at hearing Sonic complaining. "I'm sure you can survive two days without running Sonic."

Sonic scoffed and crossed his arms. "That's easy for you to say." he then thought of something that made him grin. "Well I guess this means that you wont be able to work on your machines for two days."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Oh please I can totally last two days without working on my inventions."

Sonic laughed. "Well if you last without doing the things you love, than can I."

Tails smiled back and gave Sonic a grin and a thumbs up copying Sonic's signature move. "Alright Sonic if you say you can than I believe in you."

Sonic returned the gesture. "I never let you down Tails and I never will. There's nothing that Sonic and Tails the best brothers in the world can't handle."

As they were both doing the same gesture they knew that the other will always be there for them. They will never abandon each others because they are inseparable and will stick together always.


	14. Loss Of Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He was still really tired because he had a lot on his mind with all of the events that happened while he was at the hospital.

He then heard a yawn coming from Tails' direction. He turned his head to see Tails smiling at him. Sonic smiled back glad to see Tails happy. He remembered how upset he was by Dark Nega's words.

"Good morning Sonic." Tails said his smile never leaving. Although he was glad that Sonic had confront him last night when he was sad about what Dark Nega said, deep down he was still upset.

"Good morning Tails." Sonic answered back.

The room's door suddenly opened up and Doctor Jeff walked in. He was carrying a clipboard in his hand and was looking over the notes on Sonic and Tails' condition.

He then looked at both of them and smiled at them. "So how are you guys feeling today?"

Sonic was the one to answer first. "We feel a lot better now."

Doctor Jeff than nodded his head. "That's good to hear. Oh and by the way all of your friends are here to see you. I'll send them in now." he said turning around and heading out the door.

Moments later the door opened and all of their friends came in(including Shadow).

Sonic grinned at them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Knuckles said. Even though he found Sonic annoying he still considered him as a friend.

Amy than spoke up. "How are you guys feeling?"

Tails sighed looking up at the ceiling for a second before looking at her. "Were doing alright." It was easy to tell that something was on his mind and Amy knew this.

Before she could even ask him what was bothering him Sonic spoke up. "Dark Nega visited us last night."

Everyone's eyes went wide at hearing this. "He did?" Cream asked worried about them.

"What did he say?" Nazo asked him.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "More crap about trying to make us feel bad. He did a good job though." he said looking at Tails who looked he was in his own little world.

"What kind of things did he say?" Rouge asked.

"He told me about how GUN had mistaking me as Shadow and never apologized to me when they found out that I was innocent. He told Tails about if it weren't for me than he would still be picked on and that I don't care about him." Sonic said.

"WHAT! How dare he say that!" Amy yelled pulling out her hammer. It was pretty obvious that she was angry about hearing that.

Sonic shook his head. "Relax Amy there is no reason to get angry. It doesn't matter anymore because he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Before she could answer him Shadow spoke up first. "We don't have time to talk about this kind of stuff. We need to collect the Chaos Emeralds so we can have a fighting chance of survival."

Nazo flinched at hearing this before he spoke in a nervous voice. "There is only one Chaos Emerald." He knew what everyone's reaction would be.

Shadow whipped his head toward his direction wondering if he heard right. "It sounded like you said that there is only one Chaos Emerald." he said in a dry tone.

Nazo sighed. "I did and unfortunately it's the truth as much as I hate to admit it." Everyone's eyes went wide at hearing this.

Sonic spoke first in a panicking tone. "Please tell me that this is a joke and not really the truth."

Nazo sadly shook his head. "I'm afraid it's true. The only one left is the light blue Chaos Emerald." he said while pulling out the emerald.

Shadow growled and marched up to him getting right up in his face. "What do you mean there is only one emerald? You better start explaining." he said in a threatening tone.

Nazo then walked up to the window looking out for a second before turning to face everyone else. He already knew what the outcome would be and how they would react especially Sonic.

"The reason why is because my brother's were freed from their imprisonment inside the emerald." Nazo explained before being interrupted by Shadow.

"If that's the case than why is your Chaos Emerald still here and not gone like the others?" he said.

Nazo growled at him. "I'm getting to that so stop interrupting me!" Starting to get annoyed with him.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever, go ahead and finish."

Nazo stared at him before continuing where he left off. "Now the reason why the others are gone is because Nightshade used the Dark Emerald to free everyone else. By doing this my father used negative chaos energy to free them."

Tails at this time spoke up his own opinion. "I don't get it, what does that have to do with why there aren't anymore Chaos Emeralds?"

Nazo than turned his attention out the window. "When my father used negative chaos energy it was too much for the emeralds to handle so they were destroyed."

Everyone was silent for a minute before Sonic spoke up his voice almost hard to understand. "So what your saying is that we are most likely screwed?"

After he said that everyone turned toward Nazo waiting to hear his answer. After a minute he finally decided to answer. "No, we are not. It's like I said before, we to find the descendants of Master Chaos and Light."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Tails asked him.

Nazo didn't answer right away because he wasn't sure himself. "I don't know how, we'll just have to wait it out."

Sonic sighed and shook his head not believing everything he was told. It was the first time in his life that he wasn't confident that he could win. His hope was completely gone and he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Tails hearing Sonic sigh turned to face him with concern. "Sonic, are you alright?" He knew that was a stupid thing to ask but he felt like he should ask anyway.

Sonic closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "What's the point of even trying to fight Dark Nega? There is only one Chaos Emerald and it's impossible to know who is the descendants of Light and Master Chaos are."

"Please don't talk like that Sonic!" Amy said worrying that he is becoming an empty shell of his former self.

Sonic didn't answer but laid down and pulled his blanket over him. "I'm tired." was all he said before closing his eyes.

Everyone stared at him before leaving. They were all worried because Sonic was no longer the same as he was but an entire different person.


	15. Truth Revealed

**Okay there is some confusion about the one Chaos Emerald so let me clear it up. Remember in Nazo Unleashed when Nazo says "Every time this pathetic world draws out negativity I began to form until it was too much for the emeralds to surpass."**

**That's the reason why he was released because the Chaos Emeralds had too much negative energy. The Dark Emerald is as powerful as the Master Emerald. So when Nightshade used it to free the others the negative energy was so powerful that it destroyed the Chaos Emeralds. The only reason why the light blue one was left was because Nazo was brought back from his inhibitor ring. So that's why there is only one Chaos Emerald left.**

**Hope I explained it better so you can understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and never will. The plot and OC's belong to me.**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly two hours since everyone had left. Sonic was still sleeping and hadn't woken up since then. When Sonic found out about what happened to the Chaos Emeralds he lost himself and all of his hope.<p>

Everyone was worried about him. It was pretty obvious and Sonic knew this. He didn't mean to worry them he was just in a state of shock at what he heard. He had a lot of things on his mind and all of his emotions were released.

Knowing what he's done he decided that when he and Tails was released from the hospital tomorrow. He needed someone to talk too so he turned his head to see if Tails was still awake.

Tails had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly which meant that he was asleep. He sighed to himself and looked up at the ceiling as if something was there that he could look at. He shook his head and decided to go back to sleep.

However before he could go back to sleep he felt the atmosphere change quickly. Suddenly he heard a voice that sounded faint as if it weren't real. All of the sudden a bright flash appeared that was so bright that it woke Tails up.

When the light faded two figures were there. One was a dark blue hedgehog with silver eyes, blue shoes and gloves and 7 emerald symbols on his stomach.

The second was a golden fox with yellow shoes, silver gloves and had 9 tails. The thing that stood out was that they were both transparent.

Sonic was shocked at seeing these guys who he didn't know. However instead of getting a bad vibe inside him he felt as if he were at peace.

The dark blue hedgehog spoke first. "We have been watching you for a long long time." his voice was very faint but it sounded so angelic.

Sonic stared at this hedgehog with a blank look. He looked over and saw that Tails was awake and was staring at the golden fox, who was also staring back at him.

Finally what felt like hours Sonic before he spoke. "Who are you?" his voice mixed with fear. After all that happened in the past three days it was understandable that he was hesitant to seeing strangers.

The dark blue hedgehog laughed. It wasn't a evil laugh, but a laugh filled with joy. "Please pardon for me not introducing myself. My name is Master Chaos and this is my best friend Light." he said pointing to Light beside him.

Sonic and Tails' eyes went wide at hearing this. They remembered Nazo explaining that Dark Nega was sealed by him after his Light was killed.

Tails spoke up first. "Master Chaos and Light the gods of chaos and light?"

"Yes that's us." Light said.

Sonic stared in awe at meeting the gods he heard so much about. He never thought that he would meet them. Heck he didn't think that it was possible to meet them because they have been dead for 500,000 years.

Master Chaos started walking toward Sonic until he was standing next to him. "We came to you because you guys need to fulfill your destiny. I also know that you are discouraged and lost about this whole situation."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "What destiny are you talking about?"

"Your destiny of defeating Dark Nega and to find out about what you truly are." Master Chaos spoke in a soft tone.

Tails tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean find out what we truly are?"

Light than answered Tails' question for him. "You guys are us the gods of chaos and light reborn."

Sonic's and Tails' eyes went wide. "Were you guys reborn?" Sonic said in a state of shock. This was big news that he heard. He felt like that he was dreaming, but he knew that it was no dream.

"That's correct. We are connected as one. I know that you many think that this is all false,but I assure you that it isn't." Master Chaos said.

Sonic and Tails were both speechless. All of there lives that both never dreamed of being actual gods. They didn't understand how that was even possible. Sonic was about to ask, but Master Chaos held up his hand.

"I know what your thinking. You see all though you guys are us reborn, you do not have your god powers yet. In order to do that you need to pass 3 tests to unlock your powers." Master Chaos explained.

It was silent for a moment before Tails asked "What three tests are you talking about?"

Light shook his head. "We cannot tell you directly. We can only say that the first test starts in Green Hill Zone. You have to find the gods alter hidden in this zone and pass the test the guardians give you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Guardians? Alter? Care to explain that better?"

"Back than the gods had built 3 alters to worship themselves. Each one was given a guardians to challenge those who seek god powers. When a god dies it takes a long time for them to be reborn. When they are they have to take these tests so they could get their powers back." Master Chaos explained.

Tails spoke next. "So if we pass the test in Green Hill Zone how will we know where to find the others?"

Light answered his question. "The guardians will tell you were to go next. When you complete them you will get our powers and take on responsibility as the protectors for all eternity."

Sonic's eyes went wide understanding what this meant. "You mean we will become immortal and out live our friends?"

Tails hearing this question looked at Sonic then to Master Chaos waiting for his answer. He already knew it but he needed to hear it from them.

Master Chaos was quite for a few seconds before replying. "Yes, you will outlive your friends. I know it sounds terrible, but that's the way life is. You can't change that."

Sonic's ears flattened at this. Outliving his friends? He couldn't bear to lose the people he cares about. They filled the void inside of him saving him from being lonely.

Tails saw this reaction and was feeling the same way Sonic was. He then tried to make Sonic feel better by pointing the one good thing about this.

"Well Sonic at least we'll have each other. We will spend the rest of eternity together and will never be apart." Tails said hoping that Sonic will feel better by this.

Sonic looked at Tails for a minute before smiling. It was not a fake smile it was a real smile. One that is from the real Sonic the hedgehog.

"You know what Tails? Your right. We will always stick together because we're the best brothers that the world has ever known." Sonic said.

"You know you guys won't be alone. Shadow and Nazo are also immortal." Light pointed out.

It was true. Shadow was created by using alien DNA from Black Doom. Nazo was made from negative chaos energy meaning that he doesn't age like Shadow.

Sonic smiled at hearing this. Although he knew that he and Tails wouldn't be alone it was still sad about everyone else dying and leaving them alone. He knew that after this war ends he will have to spend as much time with everyone as possible.

Master Chaos knelt down in front of Sonic so they were eye level. "Sonic I know that it seems impossible to win this war but you have something I never had. Confidence in myself. With the help of your friends you can do anything."

When that was said Master Chaos and Light started to disappear. "Farewell Sonic the hedgehog. Pass the tests and save the world and protect it forever. I'm counting on you."

Then just like that they were both gone like they never were there. Sonic and Tails looked each other in the eyes knowing what they have to do. They were going to protect this world and keep evil from taking over.


	16. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and OC's.**

* * *

><p>It was the morning after Master Chaos and Light had appeared. This was also the day Sonic and Tails will be released from the hospital. Sonic was happy about this because he really wanted to go for a run.<p>

Sonic was at the front desk right now filling out the forms so he and Tails can leave. Tails was standing behind him waiting for him to finish.

After he had finished filling out the forms he waved his hand at the lady at the front desk before turning around and heading out the front door along with Tails.

When they had reached outside of the hospital they were surprised to see all of their friends waiting for them. They all had smiles on their faces including Shadow.

Shadow had changed his tune ever since he had talked with Nazo. He remembered this conversation word by word. He realized that Nazo was right about him never being alone.

When Sonic and Tails had stopped in front of their friends Sonic was the first one to speak. "Hey guys, How's it going?" he said with a grin on his face.

Everyone was shocked at seeing him grin. The last time they were there Sonic was depressed and acted like a different person. Seeing him like this confused them.

Knuckles was the first one to snap out from his trance. "Um Sonic, are you feeling alright?" he asked. It was easy to tell that he was uncertain because of the way his voice sounded.

Sonic turned his attention toward Knuckles staring at him with a confused look on his face. Then he remembered how he acted toward him and the others when they last saw him.

Sonic than nodded his head. "Yeah I'm feeling alright. Sorry if I worried you guys. I'm feeling much better now."

Nobody spoke for a few seconds. "Are you sure your alright sweetie? The last time we saw you, you were feeling down." Rouge asked.

Sonic looked over at her not saying anything for a while. He knew that everyone was worried about him after the way he acted toward them when they visited him.

Sonic gave his famous trademark thumbs up and grin. "Yeah, I never felt better!"

Amy than decided to ask the question that everyone else wanted to know. "What happened that made you get out of your depression?"

Everyone looked at her before turning toward Sonic to hear his answer. Sonic than looked at Tails who nodded his head in understanding.

Sonic than turned his attention back toward his friends. He than explained everything that happened last night. From Master Chaos and Light appearing and telling them about their destiny.

Everybody was shocked at hearing this. Never in their lives would they imagine that this would happen. Nazo had a smile on his face. He always knew the truth about them. He knew they needed to find out by themselves.

Shadow than spoke up trying to understand everything they were told. "So let me get this straight, you guys are these gods reborn and that we have to find 3 guardians and pass tests that they give you?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah that's right. However there is no "we" it's me and Sonic only. This is something we need to do alone."

Amy than jumped into the conversation. "But Sonic we can really help you wi-" She never got to finish before someone interrupted her.

"No, Tails is right this is something they have to do by themselves." That was said by Nazo.

Amy turned to look at him as if he was crazy. All she wanted to do was help. She than was about to object, but than he raised his hand stopping her from speaking.

"Look Amy I know that you want to help him with this, but you must understand that only they can defeat Dark Nega." Nazo explained.

Amy and everyone else stared at him for what felt like hours. Although they all agreed that they wanted to help them with the tests, they knew that they couldn't.

Sonic saw everyone's face and frowned. Then a thought came in his mind. "If you guys really want to help than you can take care of Nazo's brothers."

Nazo shook his head not believing what he heard. "Sonic, are you out of your mind! Do you really want your friends to die?" You could tell by his voice that he was really mad.

Tails than looked at Nazo than to Sonic waiting to see his reaction. He knew that Nazo was right about this and that Sonic knew it too.

Sonic was silent for a moment. After what felt like hours he then spoke again. "Well I guess your right about that. However I think that Shadow and Knuckles could help."

Nazo glared at Sonic before he sighed. "Fine their the only one's who can take part in this war. Everyone else will have to stay out of this." he said in a stern tone.

Sonic nodded his head in understanding. "That's fine by me. I'm pretty sure me and Tails need to go to Green Hill Zone to find the first alter."

Everyone nodded their heads. "We understand Sweetie. We'll wait for you guys to return from your journey." Rouge said.

Sonic gave a thumbs up and looked at Tails who nodded his head. Than with a loud boom Sonic and Tails shot off at super speed toward Green Hill Zone.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails stopped outside of Green Hill Zone. They both knew that the world was in their hands.<p>

They both were staring at Green Hill as if they would find what they were looking for.

Sonic walked up to a tall tree and sat down so his back was against the tree. Tails sat down next to him sitting the same way Sonic was.

Tails was the first one to talk. "Sonic, how are we supposed to find the god alter if we don't know where to start?"

Sonic didn't answer right away. He needed to think for a bit. He was trying to remember if he had come across anything like a alter when he was here for his first adventure before he met Tails.

Sonic couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. He gave a sigh of frustration and shook his head. "Dam it! I can't remember coming across a alter."

Tails than placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, it's alright bro if you don't remember. No adventure is fun if it's too easy right?"

Sonic looked at Tails with a smile knowing well that was something he had told Tails all the time. "Yeah, no adventure is fun if it's to easy." He than looked at the sky before looking back at Tails. "Alright let's go find that alter!"

Tails smiled and gave Sonic a thumbs up copying his famous trademark. Sonic returned the gesture before they got up and took off heading into Green Hill Zone.

_Dark Nega's Castle_

Dark Nega was sitting in a throne inside a huge room. The walls were pitch black as the night. The only light that brightened up the room were the torches all around the walls.

The big door leading to the throne room opened up and Nightshade walked in. He was carrying two figures between his shoulders. He stopped in front of Dark Nega throwing what he was carrying on the ground.

It turns out they were two robots. The first robot looked like a blue hedgehog and the second one looked like a yellow two tailed fox. They were Metal Sonic and Metal Tails.

The robots however were not in perfect condition. They were rusted and were missing a few pieces of their armor and limbs. They looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

"I found these robots inside a generator room on the other side of the city. They were in these glass containers."

Dark Nega stood up from his throne and walked up to the mangled robots. **"Hmm it looks like they could be use. It would seem that who ever created these robots really disliked that fox and hedgehog."**

He than pulled out the Dark Emerald and let it float above the robots. The Dark Emerald began to glow before a black beam shot out from it and hit the two robots.

Then a bright black flash covered the entire room. After the flash was gone the two robots were standing up fully functional. However they looked different then they did before. They were more powerful then they were before.

Metal Sonic had grown more quills, so instead of having three quills he has nine. The quills were a lot sharper and looked like they could rip right through steel. He also had spikes coming out of his body like Dark Nega. He was also twice as big as he was before. He was now known as Nega Metal Sonic.

Metal Tails was also twice as big as he was before. He has four tails instead of two. The tails were sharper than any sword. He two had spikes exactly like Dark Nega. He was now known as Nega Metal Tails.

Both robot's eyes were completely red like Dark Nega. They also had black aura surrounding them like Dark Sonic.

Dark Nega smiled at seeing his handy work. Both robots were looking at themselves seeing their modifications.

They than looked at Dark Nega. "What happened? Who are you supposed to be?" Nega Metal Sonic asked.

Dark Nega grinned. **"My name is Dark Nega, I have brought you back more powerful than ever. Your job is to go after Sonic and Tails."**

Both robots looked at each other. If they had mouths they would be grinning at each other. "More powerful than ever you say? So when we will be able to kill them?" Nega Metal Tails asked.

Dark Nega shook his head. **"You are not to kill them. You are to beat them up badly close to death and then bring them to me."**

Nega Metal Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Fine we won't kill them. We'll be back soon with them." With that they both shot out at incredible speed.


	17. First Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails stopped in a clearing in the middle of Green Hill Zone. They had been searching for an hour trying to find the first alter. They didn't have much luck, and this frustrated Sonic.<p>

"Where the hell is the altar? We have covered almost the whole zone and we still haven't found it yet!" Sonic said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Tails who heard Sonic's ranting turned his head to face him. He knows Sonic is not very patient. To tell the truth he was always annoyed by this, but he never admitted it to Sonic or even himself.

"You know Sonic, complaining isn't going to make anything easier for us." Tails said in a stern tone. He really hoped Sonic wouldn't be offended by this. He had done this many times before. There were a few times Sonic got angry and told him that he didn't know what he was talking about.

Sonic whipped his head toward Tails and gave him a glare. After a few seconds he sighed and shook his head. He knew Tails was right about this and that he didn't need to get angry about this.

"Your right Tails, I shouldn't get upset by this. It's just that I'm worried about everyone's safety. I mean what if Dark Nega attacks them while we're gone?" Sonic said.

Tails didn't say anything for a few seconds. He could tell that he was scared and he completely understands for he too was worried about everyone's safety.

Dark Nega was a god and he could easily kill their friends. The more time they are apart from them the more worried they become. If they ever lost their friends by the hands of Dark Nega, they would never forgive themselves.

Tails then responded to Sonic's question. "I know that your worried Sonic, I am too. However in order to defeat Dark Nega we need to pass these tests and get our god powers back."

Sonic nodded his head at this. "Your right Tails, in order to save the world we need to do this. Now lets continue to search for this altar."

Tails smiled at this knowing that he still has his confidence. He then saw something that caught his attention. He then wanted to mentally slap him self for not noticing it before.

"Um Sonic, I don't think we need to search for the altar." Tails stated.

Sonic cocked his head to the side. He was confused at this statement. "What are you talking about Tails? Of course we need to find the altar."

Tails shook his head and pointed his finger to the northwestern area from where they were. "Look over there Sonic and you will see what I'm talking about."

Sonic turned his attention to where he was pointing. He than saw the altar they were looking for. It looked very old and that it could fall apart at anytime.

Sonic smiled at this and ran at full speed toward there. He was very excited at seeing this, also he wanted to slap himself for not seeing it before.

"Wait for me Sonic!" Tails exclaimed heading after him. He really disliked it when he took off without him. As of right now he could understand his excitement. So he really couldn't blame him.

When he caught up to him he saw that Sonic was studying the altar. Tails than got a closer look at the alter.

The altar was a big circle made of stone. It had seven pillars surrounding it. On each of the pillars there was a symbol of a sun on the top of it and on the bottom there was a symbol of an emerald.

Tails blinked staring at the altar speechless. After staring at it for what felt like hours he then decided to ask a question that popped up in his head. "So how do we get the guardian to come out?"

Sonic who was still smiling suddenly frowned when he heard this. Master Chaos never told them how to get the guardians to come out. He was clueless on what to do.

"I don't know little bro, they never told us what to do once we find the altar."

Tails than stared at the altar for a few seconds before he turned his head to look at Sonic. "Maybe we need to stand in the middle of the circle." He said pointing to it.

Sonic nodded his head at this before walking toward the circle with Tails following him. When they had reached the middle of the stone circle they stopped and waited for anything to happen.

Suddenly the circle began to glow and a voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere. "I have been waiting for you to show up."

Sonic and Tails than looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. They were confused when they didn't see anyone else around.

All of the sudden a bright flash had appeared behind them. They quickly spun around to see what the flash was. They both had wide eyes when the saw what they assume was the first guardian.

He was a tall rhino wearing heavy armor. He was about 10 feet big and on the middle of his chest armor was a symbol of a sun with an emerald in the middle of it. He also had a giant ax on his back that was at least 7 feet big.

The rhino was staring at them with a face of no emotion. "My name is Slicer the rhino And I Am the first guardian of the gods. It is my sworn duty to test those who believe that they are gods reborn."

Sonic and Tails were still staring at him with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that they had actually met a guardian of the gods. After what felt like hours they shook themselves out of their shocked state.

Sonic was the first one to speak. "My name is Sonic, and this is my little brother Tails." He said pointing at Tails who was standing next to him.

Slicer stared at them for a while before he spoke again. "Well than Sonic and Tails, as a guardian of the gods i must test you in order to see if you are worthy of being the gods of Chaos and Light reborn. Are you ready to begin?"

Sonic and Tails both nodded their heads. "You betcha Slicer, we were born ready for this!" Sonic said giving his famous thumbs up.

"Very well your first test is the test of fear. In order to pass this test you must overcome your greatest fear and save these Chao." He held out his hand and a blue flash appeared and then there were two Chao right in front of them.

Sonic and Tails' eyes went wide at hearing this. "Wait you mean that we have to face our greatest fears?" Tails asked hoping he heard wrong.

"Yes, that is correct. Gods must not be held back by fear. They must be brave at all times. If you wish to back down i won't stop you, but if you do then know that you will doom all life as we know it. So do you want to quit?"

Sonic and Tails stared at each other both thinking the same thing. They then looked at Slicer. "No, we will not quit, we have come to far to back down. So we will take this test and pass it!" Sonic said.

Slicer smiled at this. "Good answer Sonic, I like your attitude. VEry well let the test begin!"

A bright light engulfed Sonic and Tails and they both disappeared. They were each sent to a different location away from each other. Sonic was sent to Aquatic Ruin Zone and Tails was sent to one of Eggman's old bases.

Sonic was looking around the Aquatic Ruin Zone searching for the Chao he was looking for. "Oh man why did it have to be a test on overcoming my fear of water? I know that the Chao will be in the water somewhere."

All of the sudden he heard Slicer's voice that sounded like it was everywhere. "Oh, did I forget to mention Sonic that the Chao your saving can't breath under water? Since i know that your fast, you better be quick in saving the Chao."

Sonic shook his head. "Great now I have no choice but to hurry up and save the Chao wherever it is." He saw water up head and he started walking toward it. Once he got there he saw the Chao in the water freaking out.

Sonic gulped and he knew that he had no choice but to go in. He took a deep breath and jumped in the water. He felt the water enter his lungs and it was beginning to choke him. He than held his breath as he swam as quickly as he could toward the Chao.

Sonic than reached the Chao and grabbed it and held it close to him. Before he knew he was transported back to where Slicer was. He he finally realized that he was no longer in Aquatic Ruin Zone he noticed he no longer had the Chao in his hand.

"Good job Sonic, you have passed your test and overcome your fear of water." Slicer said with a smile.

Sonic who was still dripping water from his quills gave him a thumbs up. "It was a piece of cake!" He said his pride getting the best of him.

Tails was looking around where he was. He then realized he was at Eggman's Final Fortress and the most weird part was that it was flying. He was confused at this. "How am I even here? This ship was destroyed a long time ago." He said out loud.

He then looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds. All of the sudden lighting shot from the sky and almost hit him. He yelped and moved out of the way. He heard thunder and he shivered. _"Wait what am I doing? I need to rescue that Chao so I can pass the test."_ He said to himself.

He rotated his tails and flew off trying to search for the Chao while trying to block out the sound of thunder. He looked ahead and saw the Chao sitting on a floating platform. He smiled and flew toward the Chao.

When he reached the Chao he picked it up and than he was transported back to where Sonic and Slicer were.

When Sonic saw the flash appear he smiled knowing that his little brother overcome his fear of thunder.

"Good job overcoming your fear of thunder Tails."

Tails smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "It wasn't too bad." Then he smiled and turned to Sonic. "We passed the test Sonic! We did it!"

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up to Tails. However before he could say anything Slicer beat him to it.

"You have passed only the first part of the test. The second is that you must defeat me in battle."

Sonic and Tails froze when they heard that. Both whipping their heads and staring at Slicer with shocked expressions on their faces.


	18. Battle against Slicer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were shocked at what they just heard. They had to battle Slicer? They really hoped that they heard wrong and that it was a joke. They had fought many foes over the years but battling a guardian of the gods was just too much.<p>

"Your joking right? It's just another test to see if we have a lot of courage to fight against Dark Nega right?" Sonic said hoping that was the case.

Slicer shook his head. "No, it's not a joke, I speak the truth."

That statement made Sonic and Tails' blood turn cold. The truth settled in and they knew that they really had to fight Slicer.

"Wait a minute! How come Master Chaos never told us that we had to fight you guardians?" Tails asked Slicer. It was a good question to ask since Tails spoke the truth.

"The reason is because if you were told, then you may have backed down." Slicer said as if it was obvious.

"We wouldn't have backed down! We have fought so many villains that we lost count! Never once did we ever back down!" Sonic argued back. How could anyone think that he Sonic the hedgehog would ever back down from a fight?

Slicer stared at Sonic for a minute his brain processing everything Sonic just told him. He could tell just by looking at these two that they have hearts made of gold. To tell the truth he knew exactly how Sonic would react to this.

"Yeah! What Sonic said is the truth!" Tails said defending Sonic. He and Sonic had faced many challenges in their life without ever giving up. That's the way it's been and always will be.

"Okay I see the point you made, but that wasn't something he could tell you. Now if your done talking, let's start this fight." Slicer said.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Yes, we're ready for this fight." Sonic said.

"Very well, let the battle begin!" Slicer shouted.

A blue orb appeared in Slicers hand and was growing bigger until it engulfed all of them transporting them to a different place.

All of them then appeared in a new world. Sonic and Tails were inspecting the new world they are in. Everything was pure white. The place looked like a Roman Coliseum.

Sonic and Tails were inspecting the new world they are in. They both turned to Slicer before Sonic asked "So where are we?" in a curious tone.

"We are in the spirit world. This is where we will battle. The rule is simple, kill your opponent." Slicer explained.

Sonic and Tails' eyes went wide hearing this. "Wait we have to kill you?" Tails asked.

"Yes, as I have to kill you. If you die here you don't die for real. However if you fail this fight than you cannot try again. This will prove if you are the chosen ones or not. Any questions?"

Sonic raised his hand up. "Yeah I got a question. How come you get a big ax and we don't get any weapons?"

Slicer stared at Sonic for a few seconds. "That's not my problem. I cannot provide weapons."

Sonic frowned at this. It didn't seem fair that they got no weapon to use against Slicer. It probably wouldn't matter because Slicer's weapon is huge compared to a normal sized weapon.

Slicer than looked at Tails to see if he had anything to say. Not getting a reply he nodded his head. "Alright the fight begins now!"

Slicer than drew his weapon and charged at Sonic and Tails moving fast despite his size. Both of them barely dodged his ax in time. They split up heading in different directions. Sonic started running in fast circles around Slicer yelling "Sonic Wind!"

A blue tornado formed surrounding Slicer. He crossed his arms and a shield formed around him. Once the tornado disappeared he uncrossed his arms and the shield disappeared.

Slicer was about to slash Sonic with his ax when Tails came down from the sky and delivered a strong kick to his head. Slicer spun around quickly punching Tails in the face before he could recover himself from the kick he gave him.

Tails went flying and crashed into the wall leaving a large dent in it. Sonic got pissed by this and curled up and did his famous spin dash to Slicer's back.

The force of the spindash knocked Slicer down flat on his face. Sonic saw his chance and ran to the hole where Tails was. Sonic helped pull him out of the wall.

"You alright little bro?" Sonic asked him with concern. It was a habit of him making sure Tails was safe. It was an instinct now.

Tails looked up and gave Sonic a thumbs up. "Yeah I'm good, only a little dizzy."

Sonic grinned and turned back to Slicer who was getting back up after being knocked down. Sonic looked at Tails "So are you ready to show him what we're made of?"

Tails nodded his head getting into battle position. "Alright Slicer, me and Sonic are going to show you why we are called the dynamic duo!" Tails stated with pride.

"Don't get too overconfident, that will lead to mistakes." Slicer said.

Sonic and Tails started running toward Slicer. Both of them did their own version of a spin dash at Slicer.

When Slicer saw this he swung his ax at a horizontal angle to stop them. Both Sonic and Tails expected this and each moved in a different directions.

Sonic went to Slicer's left while Tails went to his right. They both winded up hitting Slicer. Sonic hit his head while Tails hit his back.

Slicer would have fallen down but he caught himself with his hands. He than kicked Sonic sending him flying into the wall.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

While Tails was distracted Slicer saw his chance and swung his ax and hit Tails' back making a big cut and sending blood into the air.

Tails cried out as the force of the ax had sent him into the wall exactly where Sonic was.

Slicer was staring at the hole where the heroes were waiting for them to come out. He suddenly felt something hard slam on his back sending him flying into the wall.

When Slicer pulled himself together he looked in the direction he was hit and was surprised to see Sonic and Tails there. Tails was flying in the air while Sonic was waving his finger at him.

"How did you get over there?" Slicer asked surprised.

Sonic smirked and pulled out the Cyan Chaos Emerald and tossed it up and down. "Simple I used Chaos Control to warp us away, which allowed us to sneak attack."

Tails than flew to Sonic and grabbed him by his hands flying high in the air. Although it really hurt him because of the wound on his back.

Slicer than threw his ax at them since he couldn't reach him. That was a big mistake. Tails quickly moved out of the way.

"Alright it's time we end this fight!" Sonic yelled. Tails than threw Sonic with a strong force toward Slicer. Sonic than used the Chaos Emerald to power himself up before he curled up into a spin dash and struck Slicer who didn't have a weapon to defend himself.

After he hit Slicer with his spin dash he preformed a axe kick to his face sending him flying into the wall. The weight of Slicer and the damage already done to the coliseum caused it to collapse on him.

Sonic started panting and collapsed on his knees out of breath. Tails flew down and held out his hand for Sonic to take.

Sonic smiled and took Tails' hand who helped him up.

The battle field suddenly changed back into Green Hill Zone. Both Sonic and Tails looked around noticing the change.

Before they could make a comment they heard Slicer's voice. "Great job, you have beaten me and successfully completed the first test. I have healed all of your wounds from our fight."

Both Sonic and Tails looked themselves over seeing that their wounds were indeed healed.

"Now the next place you must go to is Little Planet. That is where the second guardian is."

Sonic nodded his head. Than a thought came to him. "Wait a minute! Little Planet doesn't appear until another week!"

Tails than realized their situation. "Your right! We don't have that kind of time!"

"I'm afraid you won't have any time left in your lives." A metallic voice said.

Before Sonic and Tails could say anything a huge black beam was shot right in front of them knocking them back. Then two figures landed in front of them.

When Sonic and Tails pulled themselves together they were shocked at who they saw.

"Oh Shit, this is so not good." Sonic said.

The two figures turned out to be Nega Metal Sonic and Nega Metal Tails. "Hello my worthless copy, I hope your ready for an ass whopping." Nega Metal Sonic said with a grin.


	19. Mecha Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were shocked to see their metal counterparts. The last time they saw them was before Eggman died and they thought that they destroyed them.<p>

Sonic was the first one to overcome his shock. "How are you two even here? I thought that we got rid of you during our last battle?"

If Nega Metal Sonic had a mouth he would be smirking. "Well you thought that you destroyed us, but we were in critical condition so we were put rehab containers to be repaired."

"We had been waiting forever to be repaired by our creator, but it turns out this weird black hedgehog brought us back stronger than ever." Nega Metal said.

Sonic and Tails eyes went wide, looking at each other both know who their referring to. "His name is Dark Nega." Sonic explained. "He's our main enemy now, and by the way Eggman's dead."

Nega Metal Sonic shook his head. "I knew that idiot would soon meet his end. It was only a matter of time."

"Now than are you two going to give up or do we have to beat you to you cry for mercy?" Nega Metal Tails stated.

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other both having the same thoughts. Although they never back down from a fight, they both know that just by looking at their metal counterparts that it would be really hard to beat them.

Sonic being one with the Chaos Emeralds can sense the strong amount of negative chaos energy coming from them. Deep down he knew that they won't be able to beat them without all seven Chaos Emeralds or at least have backup.

Since they told everyone to stay behind the whole idea of having backup was thrown in the dust. They knew that they at least try to fight them off.

Sonic than got into fighting position with Tails copying his actions. The two heroes had confidence in themselves despite their low chances of winning.

If they couldn't defeat them, then what are their chances of beating Dark Nega? That thought went through both of their minds.

Their metal counterparts laughed at their actions. "Are you seriously going to try and fight us? Cause if you are than you are even bigger fools than I thought." Nega Metal Sonic said.

"Sonic smirked. "Sorry Metal, but we won't go down without a fight!" he said with confidence.

Nega Metal Sonic narrowed his pure red eyes. "The name is Nega Metal Sonic and Nega Metal Tails! And don't you forget it you worthless piece of thrash!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, we won't go down without a fight NEGA Metal Sonic. There happy now?"

Nega Metal Sonic clenched his fists. "Watch the sarcasm hedgehog." he spat. Although being a robot he still has the same protective instinct that Sonic and Tails have. The same goes for Nega Metal Tails.

"So are we going to fight or what?" Tails asked.

"Fine then! Prepare to die Sonic!" Nega Metal Sonic exclaimed.

Nega Metal Tails glared at his robotic brother. "Did you forget what we were told? We're not supposed to kill them!"

Nega Metal Sonic glared back at him before he shook his head. "Yes I remember what we were told. Beat them up and take them to our new master."

As they two robots were quarreling Sonic and Tails decided to do a sneak attack while they were distracted. That plan was a bust because as they were dashing at them the robots sensed them and moved out of they way faster than Sonic could run.

The robots then quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic and Tails who were both still moving toward where the robots previously were. The robot counterparts than punched their targets in different directions.

Nega Metal Sonic charged toward Sonic who barely dodged out of the way by twisting his body around just enough so Nega Metal Sonic would pass him. Sonic than spindashed at Nega Metal Sonic seeing his chance to strike.

As he hit his robotic counterpart with his trademark move it turns out it didn't take any damage at all. When Sonic bounced off after hitting Nega Metal Sonic, his robot counterpart spun around quickly and did his spin dash at Sonic.

Sonic grunted as he went flying across Green Hill and crashed into one of those circle loops. Nega Metal Sonic changed his right arm into a laser gun and fired a huge black beam right where Sonic was.

Sonic who couldn't move away in time got hit by it. The beam also caused the loop structure to crumble and collapse on him burying him underneath it.

Tails wasn't doing any better with his robot counterpart. Him and Nega Metal Tails were both flying around in the air throwing punches and kicks at each other.

To be exact Tails was trying to attack Nega Metal Tails, but he was too fast for him. When Tails threw another punch his robot counterpart caught his fist.

Tails' eyes went wide with fear. Nega Metal Tails started swinging Tails like a cowboy would do with a rope and threw him high in the air. He than disappeared and reappeared above Tails and used both of his to kick Tails toward the ground.

Tails went flying toward the ground at intense speed and when he crashed the whole Green Hill Zone seemed to shake.

Where Tails landed there was a large crater. Nega Metal Tails transformed is left hand in a missile launcher and fired at least 12 missiles at the crater causing a big explosion.

Nega Metal Tails than landed on the ground and started walking to the crater. When he looked down he saw that Tails was still awake and was trying hard to climb out of the crater, but he was to weak to do so.

Nega Metal Tails laughed at his futile attempts to get out of the crater. "Hah hah hah, your so pathetic! Look at you barely able to crawl. I should put you out of your misery, but I can't do that."

He than jumped into the crater and snatched Tails before he flew out of the crater. Nega Tails than threw Tails on the ground causing Tails to yelp in pain.

Nega Metal Tails than saw his metal brother staring at the debris of crumpled loop. Suddenly their was movement and a hand reached out of the debris and Sonic crawled out panting.

Standing up he glared at his robot counterpart. "I'm not giving up that easily Nega Metal Sonic!"

Nega Metal Sonic laughed at him. "Very funny hedgehog, I highly doubt your in any condition to make any threats."

Sonic growled and started charging at Nega Metal Sonic. He was getting tired of his robot counterpart mocking him. He wouldn't give when the whole world was counting on him!"

He knew now that they wouldn't kill him or Tails after hearing Nega Metal Tails telling that to Nega Metal Sonic.

Nega Metal Sonic stood there grinning at his counterpart as he was running toward him. When Sonic was close enough he just sidestepped and kicked Sonic as he passed him. Sonic ended up crashing into Tails causing them both of them to roll a few feet before they stopped.

Nega Metal Sonic and Nega Metal Tails were about to grab them when two shouts interrupted them. "Chaos Spear!"

"Chaos Torrent!"

The robots couldn't get away in time as a large lighting spear and a large red comet like energy hit both of them at the same time causing a massive explosion that sent both of them flying at least a hundred feet.

Sonic and Tails slowly looked up and saw Shadow and Nazo standing in front of them. Both of them extending their hands down to the two injured brothers. They both accepted with Sonic taking Shadow's hand and Tails taking Nazo's.

"How did you guys find us?" Tails asked weakly.

"Well me and Nazo both sensed something bad was happening to you and as we searched we heard explosions and we came to check it out." Shadow explained.

Sonic grinned weakly. "In just in the nick of time too." Sonic was really glad that they came to help otherwise their robot counterparts would have captured them.

Nazo than extending his hand to Sonic. "May I please have the Chaos Emerald so I can heal your wounds."

Sonic nodded his head and reached his hand into his quills and pulled it out and handing it to him.

Nazo took it and started focusing his energy causing the Chaos Emerald to glow. He than faced his right hand at Sonic and Tails before shouting "Chaos Regeneration!" A white beam fired from his hand hand and struck both Sonic and Tails.

When the light disappeared all of their wounds were healed and they felt their strength returning. Sonic and Tails looked over themselves seeing the wounds all healed.

Shadow raised a brow and looked at Nazo was confusion written on his face. "Since when can you heal other people besides yourself?"

"I just learned it yesterday before Sonic and Tails got out of the hospital." Nazo explained.

A thought came over to Tails, looking to Sonic he decided to ask something he wanted to before. "Sonic how did you get the Chaos Emerald in the first place?"

"When we stopped at the diner on the outskirts of Station Square Nazo appeared and gave me the Chaos Emerald as you were ordering the food." Sonic explained.

Before Tails could make a remark Nega Metal Sonic and Nega Metal Tails both recovered from Shadow and Nazo's attack started flying toward all of them, while doing a spin dash.

All four heroes got into fighting position and dodged Nega Metal Sonic and Nega Metal Tails' spin dash. When the robots uncurled from their spin dash they were both struck with a fierce punch from their counterpart.

Nega Metal Sonic turned both of his hands into laser canons and fired two huge black beams at Sonic, who jumped into the air to dodge.

Shadow than appeared behind Nega Metal Sonic and punched him to Sonic who was still in the air. Sonic than kicked his robot counterpart to the ground only to be hit by a powered up red chaos energy attack by Nazo.

Nega Metal Tails flew toward them turning both of his hands into blades and was about to slice Shadow until he was kicked in the face by Tails.

"Grr your really starting to piss me off hedgehog!" Nega Metal Sonic shouted.

Sonic smirked. "Aw what's wrong Nega Metal? Getting upset because we're kicking your guys ass?"

Nega Metal Tails landed next to his robot brother. "Don't even think that we're going to give up that easily!"

It was than that the robots noticed something. They saw three people instead of four. "Hey where did that white hedgehog go?" Nega Metal Sonic asked.

Sonic eyes wandered around to search for Nazo when out of the corner of his eye he saw Nazo in the air charging up a huge chaos energy attack.

Sonic than smirked. He grabbed Tails' hand and went to Shadow whispering something in his ear.

Shadow than smirked and looked at the two robots. "Sorry losers but we got to jet!" he than grabbed Sonic's hand who was still holding Tails' hand and took off.

Both robots were confused when they heard a firing sound coming from above them. Looking up they saw the charged chaos energy attack coming toward them. It was too late to move out of the way.

They were hit by the attack and a large explosion that almost covered the whole Green Hill Zone occurred destroying both robots.

Nazo than flew to where Shadow, Sonic and Tails were.

"Well that takes care of them." Nazo stated.

Sonic sighed in relief. "That's good, now we can move on to continue finding the sacred altars."

"So did you guys finish the first test?" Shadow asked.

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads when they suddenly remembered their issue.

"Well we actually have a small problem." Tails said.

"And that is?" Nazo asked.

Sonic sighed. "The second guardian is on Little Planet, which doesn't come for another week."

Shadow and Nazo stared at each other before sighing and shaking their heads.

This was one problem that will be hard to accomplish.


	20. Old Villains Return

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog is not owned by me, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Nega's castle<em>

Dark Nega was siting in his throne staring into the Dark Emerald. He was watching the fight between Sonic and Tails and their robot counterparts. He witnessed the destruction of them caused by Nazo. He frowned at this.

"**Curses! Everything was going as planed and than my traitor son and that black hedgehog ruined it!, Oh well let's see what other evil creatures I could bring back."**

Dark Nega focused his energy into the Dark Emerald to show him any evil being dead or alive. Different images of villains were shown in the Dark Emerald. He than started moving his hand from side to side as someone would do with an IPod.

He than stopped at one image that caught his attention. It was a hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow. The only difference is instead of red eyes he had green and his chest fur was gray instead of white.

Dark Nega stared at this hedgehog with curiosity. Just by looking at this hedgehog he could tell that it was a powerful one. He focused his energy in the Dark Emerald to show him events of the past of what this hedgehog did back when he was alive.

He found out that this hedgehog name was Mephiles the Dark. By seeing into the past he saw everything that Mephiles did. From him tricking Silver into thinking Sonic was the 'Iblis Trigger' to him being created and him killing Sonic.

Dark Nega smirked at this. **"He actually killed Sonic, this is a****n**** interesting character. He also seems to have control over shadow. He'll be a good minion to have. I might as well bring that Iblis back as well. After that I'll revive another one."**

He started going through the Dark Emerald again and another villain caught his attention. He could tell by the looks of it that it was an alien. It had three eyes with two horns coming from the side of it's head. It was wearing a robe that had golden chains with spiked ornaments and a gold chain necklace with a single gem in the center of a star ornament.

He once again focused his energy to see in past. The aliens name was Black Doom and was the leader of an alien race known as the Black Arms. He also helped create Shadow and was his biological father.

"**Hmm interesting, he has an army of his own. That could be helpful for distracting those pitiful creatures."**

Dark Nega got up from his throne. **"Nightshade!" **called out.

Nightshade came out from the Shadows. "Yes father?"

"**I'm going out to bring back more minions and your in charge."**

Nightshade smiled at this. Being the oldest he was always in charge whenever Dark Nega went out. This made him feel superior because he know his father trusts him to take care of things.

"Of course Father, but may I ask why?" Nightshade asked.

"**Those two robots were destroyed because of that black hedgehog and your traitor brother."** he told him with rage in his voice.

Nightshade clenched his fists._"Curse you Nazo. I always knew you were trouble. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll make sure you'll pay for your betrayal." _he thought to himself.

"Okay Father, I'll look out for things." Nightshade said. He than sunk back in the shadows.

Dark Nega than chaos controlled out of his castle to head to his first detestation.

_Soleanna_

Dark Nega appeared in a basement inside the Soleanna Castle. In front of him was a small unlit torch inside a glass container. He walked up to it and punched the glass breaking it. The glass which would have cut anyone didn't for him because he is a god and can't be hurt by something as weak as glass.

He grabbed the torch and held it in his hand. He lit a black fire in his right hand and threw it at the torch lighting it up. Once it was lit up fire and black smoke shot out from the torch and circled around the room before landing in front of Dark Nega.

The black smoke started to take a form and Mephiles came out of the shadows in his crystalline form. His eyes were closed. The fire stayed as a small rock that was lit on fire.

When Mephiles opened his eyes he looked around confused. "Where am I? And how am I even alive?"

"**I brought you back to life Mephiles as well as Iblis."** Dark Nega told him.

Mephiles whipped his head toward him and stared at Dark Nega. "Who are you?" He asked him.

"**My name is Dark Nega the dark god of chaos and I brought you back to aid me in taking over this planet."**

Mephiles glared at him. "And why should I help you?"

"**Revenge on those who destroyed you. I also can make you stronger than ever." **

Dark Nega created a portal and gestured Mephiles to go through it. **"This will take you to my castle where I will meet you later after bringing another villain back. I also have children there so don't cause any trouble. After that I will explain everything."**

Dark Nega than looked at the fiery rock that was Iblis. **"Hmm, I suppose I should give you a Mobian form."** Holding the Dark Emerald in one hand he absorbed energy from the emerald and used the other hand to fire a black beam at Iblis.

When the black beam hit Iblis the rock started to glow black. The rock started growing bigger and taking on a shape. When the glowing stopped Iblis was no longer the small rock, but a real mobian. He was a red-orange phoenix with red shoes and gloves. His whole body was glowing fire but the fire doesn't hurt anyone or anything, except when Iblis wants it to. He could still turn into his 3 monstrous forms as well.

Iblis started looking over himself observing his new form. "I'm an actual mobian? But how did you do this?" Iblis asked Dark Nega.

Mephiles was shocked as well at seeing this. "Wow I'm impressed at this. You really are something else." He said to Dark Nega.

Dark Nega waved Iblis's question off. **"As I said before I'll explain everything later."**

Iblis and Mephiles both nodded their heads and jumped through the portal. Dark Nega stared at where the portal previously was before. He than put the torch back inside the case before chaos controlling away.

He didn't need to worry about someone blowing it out because he added negative chaos energy to it to prevent it from being blown out.

_Outside of Westopolis_

Dark Nega appeared inside the town. He looked at his surroundings to notice that Westopolis was still destroyed and is in ruins. He walked around in search of anything he could find that belongs to Black Doom.

As he was walking he saw up head some green blood on the ground. Walking toward it he bent down and ran his hand through the blood staring at it.

He smiled realizing that it was Black Doom's blood that fell from the sky after Shadow killed him. He than grabbed the Dark Emerald and held it out above the blood. He focused his energy and a black beam shot out and hit the blood.

The blood glowed and a dark aura surrounded it. After a black flash that would blind anyone vanished Black Doom was floating where his blood had been.

"What? I'm alive, but how?" Black Doom said out loud. He than noticed Dark Nega. "Who are you?"

"**My name is Dark Nega, and I have brought you back to life. Now's let go back to my castle and I'll explain everything to you and the others I brought back."**

Dark Nega chaos controlled back to his castle with Black Doom in tow. When he got there he saw a scene that made him frown.

Nightshade and Mephiles were face to face with each other, giving the other a dark glare. The same goes for Flame and Iblis.

The four of them were arguing who's element was stronger than the other.

"I'm clearly stronger than you shadow boy! I can control the shadows, but you can only hide in the shadows!" Nightshade snapped at Mephiles.

"Oh yeah? Well I can control time, can you do that? Oh wait a minute, YOU CAN'T!" Mephiles yelled louder than Nightshade.

Flame was growling at Iblis and giving him a cold glare. "My Flames are way stronger than yours bird brain!"

"I don't think so! I'm known as the "Flames of Disaster!" That means I'm the best fire bender around!" Iblis snapped back.

The others were staring at the scene with blank looks. Dark Nega walked over to where everyone else was.

They noticed him coming and Aqua was the first to speak. "There you are Father, we have a problem. These two people over there appeared out of a black portal and thinking of intruders we decided to attack, but they told us you brought them back and one thing led to another."

Dark Nega looked at the four fighting before he yelled out **"ENOUGH!"**

The four fighting stopped and looked at Dark Nega. **"Stop this damn fighting, we are now allies and I don't care who thinks who is better or stronger, but you better get your act together!"**

The four looked at each other before looking away mumbling something under the breaths. Each of them didn't speak but their glares at each other spoke for them.

Dark Nega than started speaking again. **"Alright these three here will be joining us in world conquest. They are Mephiles, Iblis and Black Doom."** He said pointing to each of them as he said their name.

Mephiles than spoke up. "You said you would make us stronger, isn't that right?"

"**Yes, that is correct. I will do that in time, but for now we need to discuss what to do is to plan an attack on these so called humans."**

**A/N: That took me long enough. Sorry if the way the villains were brought back in a weird way, I couldn't think of a proper way to bring them back.**

**Now I know that the poll said two will be brought back I decided to bring Mephiles and Iblis back together since the go together anyway.**


	21. Finding A Solution

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog is not owned by me, only the plot and OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Nazo were heading back to the Mystic Ruins to decide what they were going to do about their major problem.<p>

Sonic and Tails wanted to rest after their long battle with Slicer and their robot counterparts. Although Nazo had healed their wounds, that didn't help with their exhaustion. They were also hungry after the long battles, which was obvious because of their growling stomachs.

When they got to Sonic's, Tails' and Nazo's house, Sonic and Tails were surprised to see all of their friends inside waiting for them. They were Knuckles, the rest of Team Dark, Team Rose and the Chaotix. As soon as they walked in the house, the smell of freshly made Chili Dogs passed through their noses.

Amy walked up to them holding a plate filled with a least two dozen Chili Dogs. Sonic and Tails' mouths watered at seeing the food. Before anyone knew it, Sonic and Tails started grabbing the Chili Dogs and was eating them at a fast pace.

In just 20 seconds all 24 chili dogs were eaten. The sound of burping from the two brothers signaled that they were full.

Knuckles rolled his eyes at seeing them devouring the food like wild animals. He knew that Sonic and Tails were obsessed with Chili Dogs. Whenever he was around them, they would eat their Chili Dogs in seconds flat.

However that was not the only thing that Tails learned from Sonic. When they first met Tails was really hesitant to speak with anyone besides Sonic. Every time Sonic saved Station Square from Eggman's attacks, Tails would hide behind Sonic whenever people came to Sonic asking for an autograph.

Over time Tails slowly started getting used to other people he did not know and than opened up to them. As the years went by Tails became much more confident in himself, until he became the fox we know today.

"So, did you guys already complete your tasks?" Amy asked them.

Sonic and Tails both frowned at this remembering their problem. They both sighed and shook their heads.

"Well we did complete the first test, but we have a major problem." Tails said with a hint of sadness.

Everyone in the room could tell by his tone that it was a serious problem and they feared that they wouldn't like the answer.

"And just what is this major problem?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic looked around the room at everyone before he looked back at Knuckles. "The major problem is that the second sacred alter is on Little Planet.."

Amy gasped at that statement, while everyone else was confused because they didn't know what Little Planet was.

"But Little Planet doesn't come back for another week!" Amy shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"That's just it Amy, that's what our problem is. By the time Little Planet comes back the world would probably be destroyed and we would have failed." Tails explained.

Everyone else was getting irritated because they were being left out on the details. "Alright, can you please explain what Little Planet is?" Rouge asked.

Sonic, Tails and Amy both looked at her, then to each other remembering that they never heard of Little Planet. Sonic never told anyone about it because at the time he didn't think it was important.

Sonic than walked over to the couch and sat down, while Tails did the same. After a few seconds Sonic took a deep breath before he began to explain his adventure on Little Planet.

"Well Little Planet is a small planet that comes down once a month. One day I heard that Eggman had taken over Little Planet and that he was looking for the Time Stones."

Sonic was interrupted by Knuckles. "Time Stones? What are those?"

Sonic glared at him before he continued his explanation. "To answer you question the Time Stones are mystical gems that control time on Little Planet. There are 7 total, just like the Chaos Emeralds. Little Planet itself is like a time machine."

This time Sonic was interrupted by Rouge. "What do you mean by the planet itself is a time machine?"

Sonic got pissed at being interrupted. "WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH!" he shouted.

Everyone shut up after his outburst. Sonic than looked around the room daring anyone to speak. After looking at everyone he went back to explaining.

"Now Little Planet is like a time machine because you can travel through time to either the past or future by running through a sign post labeled past or future. However, Little Planet is only affected by the change of time. This is where I first met Amy."

Everyone was silent taking in every word Sonic said. After realization hit they finally understood the situation they were in.

"So, Little Planet comes once a month and there is 1 week left until it arrives?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic, Tails and Amy sadly nodded their heads.

Everyone was silent after that. They all had the same thoughts in their heads. How where they supposed to get to Little Planet?

After a while Knuckles got a idea in his head. "What if we used Chaos Control to get to Little Planet?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, that won't work. Little Planet is in a different dimension."

Knuckles was silent after that was said. He was really sure that idea was good enough, but deep down he had a feeling that he would get a negative response.

Than something came to Sonic. "Actually that idea might work."

Everyone looked at him strangely. "You just said that won't work." Espio said.

Sonic shook his head. "No, the idea to transport to Little Planet is bad, but what if we traveled through time to the past when Little Planet was here."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "And just how are we supposed to do that?" he asked Sonic.

"By Chaos Control of course! Remember that the Chaos Emeralds can control time and space? We did it before in our adventure in Soleanna." Sonic explained.

Everyone took in what he just said. "Well that might have worked, but are you forgetting that we need two Chaos Emeralds and there is only 1." Shadow explained.

Sonic thought about that before an idea came to him. "What if we used a fake Chaos Emerald?" He turned to Tails. "You said that the fake Chaos Emeralds had the same wavelength and properties, but is less powerful than the real ones."

Tails sighed. "That's just it Sonic, It's not as powerful as the real ones so I highly doubt that is even possible."

Sonic shook his head. "Are you forgetting that I used Chaos Control with a fake Chaos Emerald back with the ark accident?"

Tails did remember Sonic telling him that. He always knew that was possible, but the effects could backfire and cause big problems such as sending them to a different time. If that happened they would be trapped there forever.

Tails than looked at Sonic. "I know that's possible, but the consequences outweigh the possibility of getting there safely."

Sonic grinned at this. "Are you forgetting that we always done the impossible? I'm sure that we can do this!"

Shadow than joined the conversation. "Okay I know that it's possible, but the question is how are going to get a fake emerald?"

After that statement Sonic jumped up from the couch and quickly zoomed into his room and came back seconds later holding a fake green Chaos Emerald.

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Okay I have many questions, the main one is, where did you get that?"

Sonic began tossing the emerald up and down. "Well when we were in space dealing with the Metarex, I picked it up when I went to save Chris and Cosmo from Black Narcissus."

"So you this the whole time?" Shadow asked with confusion.

Sonic blushed. "Well yeah, but I didn't think that we would need it. I took it just in case something happens."

Tails smiled. "Well it's a good thing you did. I just hope nothing happens."

Sonic put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Don't worry little bro, we will be fine just like always."

Tails felt better at his older brother's words. Tails than yawned feeling very tired. "We should get some rest before we head out to Little Planet."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm tired too, but we shouldn't sleep for too long just in case something happens."

Tails than had a question that suddenly came to him. "Come to think of it Sonic, Dark Nega hasn't attacked or destroyed in the 3 days he's been released."

Sonic than turned to Nazo. "Has your father ever been this quite before?" he asked him.

Nazo looked at him before nodding his head. "Yeah, he's done this many times. My guess is that he is building an army. The Dark Emerald has the power to bring back any evil creature stronger than ever. That's how he brought back those robots that look like you."

Everyone in the room froze when they heard that. Tails was the first one to speak. "Are you saying he can bring back any villain from our past and make them stronger than before?" he asked with fear in his voice.

Nazo nodded his head. "Yes, I'm afraid that is correct."

Sonic was quite for a moment before he spoke. "Well I guess that there is no time for rest. We should head out now."

Nazo shook his head. "No, you should get some rest, don't worry about anything expect your task. We will take care of everything else."

Sonic was about to object when he realized that it was true. He nodded his head before he and Tails went into their rooms to get some rest.


	22. Search For The Second Alter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic was laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was having mixed thoughts about everything that happened today. From the first test all the way to facing his robotic counterpart. The thing that was bugging him the most was what Nazo had told him.<p>

"_The Dark Emerald has the power to bring back any evil creature stronger than ever."_

He had faced many foes in the past and if this were true than who knows what villains would be brought back to life. He started thinking of which villains where the most powerful. He could think of many. Mephiles, Dark Gaia, Biolizard, Iblis, Black Doom, he could go on and on.

He sighed and shook his head. There was no need to worry about that. Nazo even stated that he and everyone else who could fight will take care of things if that were to happen. He knew that they can take care of themselves, but without Chaos Emeralds, it will be much harder. With those thoughts pushed aside he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tails was laying on his bed having mixed thoughts as well. He was thinking about everything that happened in the past few days from his kidnapping to the battle against his robotic counterpart. Like Sonic he also was bugged by Nazo telling him about the Dark Emerald.<p>

After all the foes he and everyone faced over the years, Dark Nega is far by the worst. If Dark Nega could bring back any villain that he wanted, than who knows how many he could bring back?

However one thought that upset him the most was when Master Chaos had told him and Sonic that they were them reborn. Well he wasn't upset about being a god, but the thought of being immortal and out living everyone else.

He wondered if Sonic was also upset about this fact. He probably was, but didn't show it. That was what Sonic always did, hide his emotions. He wondered how Sonic could hide his emotions so well. He shook his head and pushed these thoughts out of his head before he fell asleep.

_The Next Day_

Sonic opened his eyes and yawned and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He than remembered that today was the day that he and Tails would try to go to Little Planet. He than got out of bed and went to check to see if Tails was awake.

When he got to his room, he slowly opened his door. He was expecting Tails to be asleep, but he wasn't. Instead he was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the floor, obviously in deep thought. Sonic walked up to him and sat next to him.

Tails who was not paying attention didn't see Sonic come in. When Sonic sat down next to him he nearly jumped. He turned to face Sonic. He could see the concern in his eyes.

"Tails, is something bugging you?" Sonic asked.

Tails was quite for a minute before he nodded his head. Tails knew he couldn't lie to him, besides Sonic could be thinking about the same thing.

"It's just that when this is all over and we become gods, we will outlive our friends. I know that we can't change our destiny, but it just makes me sad, you know?" Tails said with sadness.

Sonic blinked and slowly nodded his head in understanding. He felt the same way Tails did, but like Tails said, they can't change their destiny.

It was a while before Sonic spoke again. "Yeah, I know what you mean, but we got to make the best of the time we have with them. I know that it's sad, but that's the way life is. If there was a way they could stay with us, than I would take it."

Tails looked up at him taking in everything he was just told. He knew Sonic was right, there was no need to be upset at this. They may be immortal, but spending time with their friends while they are alive is the best thing to do.

Tails smiled. "Your right Sonic, we will try to make the best of the time we have with them."

Sonic smiled back. Before Sonic could say anything his stomach growled. "Well it looks like I'm hungry. We should eat before we head out."

Tails nodded his head before they got off Tails' bed and headed to the kitchen. When they got there they saw that Nazo was making pancakes and eggs.

"Well, good morning you two. I hope that you got plenty of sleep." Nazo said not even looking at them.

"Yeah, we did." Sonic replied.

Nazo nodded his head. "Good, I called Shadow awhile ago, telling him to meet you guys here."

After that was said Nazo finished making breakfast before there was a knock on the door. Nazo than went to the door, while Sonic and Tails grabbed plates and took some pancakes and eggs and went to sit down to eat.

Nazo than came back with Shadow walking next to him. Sonic and Tails looked up at them and smiled before going back to eating.

"Well I hope that you guys got enough rest before you head out to Little Planet. That is if this idea of your works Sonic." Shadow said.

Sonic sighed. "Well I hope it does work, I used Chaos Control with a fake Chaos Emerald before, so I'm pretty sure that it will work."

He than went back to eating. A minute later they were done eating before they put their plates in the sink before they walked up to Shadow and Nazo.

"Okay we're ready to go." Sonic said.

He than pulled out the fake green Chaos Emerald, while Shadow pulled out the light blue one. They both nodded their heads. They then crossed the Chaos Emeralds into an X formation before they both yelled "Chaos Control!"

Both emeralds glowed and a blue portal opened up. The fake emerald than turned to dust. Sonic stared at where the fake emeralds was before shrugging.

Sonic than looked at Tails, who nodded his head. They both than jumped into the portal hoping that they went into the right time.

* * *

><p>The portal opened up in the middle of a clearing. Sonic and Tails jumped out of the portal. They both looked around their surroundings. It looked like a grassy area, but to the north there was pointed rocks sticking up out of the ground.<p>

Sonic than remembered where he was. Before Tails could say anything Sonic shot off like a rocket toward the rocks.

"Hey, wait for me Sonic!" Tails called out twisting his tails and flying toward Sonic. He caught up to him in no time. Sonic looked back at Tails and gave a knowing smile. Tails instantly knowing what he's thinking gave him a quick nod.

Sonic than took off at high speed jumping from rock to rock as Tails started to fly faster. They were both racing each other. Not a race where they mock each other if one loses, but a friendly race to test each others speed.

In about 5 minutes of racing they both stopped at a lake. What they saw made them smile. Above the lake was none other than Little Planet. They both stared at it before they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

They knew that Chaos Control had worked and they were at the time when Little Planet appeared.

Tails spun his tails while Sonic grabbed his hands. Tails than flew to Little Planet with Sonic in tow.

* * *

><p>Tails landed in a grassy like area. In the distant they could see mountains with water running down from them. They were at PalmTree Panic.<p>

Tails was looking around studying the area. The place was bright, the sun was out, it was amazing in his eyes. He shook his head remembering why they were here.

"Alright Tails, ready to go find that sacred alter?" Sonic asked him.

Tails nodded his head, and ran after Sonic as he sped off. They began searching high and low for any sign of an alter. There was a lot of zones on Little Planet and it could take forever for them to find it.

Sonic suddenly remembered a place in PalmTree Panic that looked pretty unusual. Sonic than changed direction from where they were heading.

Tails was confused, but decided to follow him anyway. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that Sonic had stopped at a structure, that was crumbled in pieces.

Sonic blinked staring at it before remembering that he saw it in the past and not the present. He looked around and saw a past signpost. He than turned to Tails and pointed at the sign.

"We need to go to the past so we can go to the time when the alter was not destroyed."

Tails nodded his head as Sonic took his hand. He than sped past the sign as a ghostly voice spoke "Past."

Sonic shook his head. "That still creeps me out even to this day." he said while going faster. A blue light surrounded both of them and after Sonic pushed himself faster they disappeared.

They were suddenly flying in the air at high speeds still glowing blue. The background was nothing but green as they were flying faster by the second. In a bright flash they shot out of the ground and landed back on the ground.

Sonic than looked at where the fallen structure was in the present was no longer destroyed, but in tact. It was indeed the second alter.

Tails looked at where Sonic was looking at and smiled. They both headed to the alter ready for anything the next guardian would throw at them.


	23. Second Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

Sonic and Tails stopped in front on the second alter. They both were ready for anything that this guardian would throw at them. They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Like last time the second they walked into the center of the alter, the middle glowed and a bright flash blinded them. When they could see again they were face to face with the next guardian.

He was a red cheetah with blue spots instead of black. Standing at 7 feet tall, he had amber eyes, red gloves and black shoes. He was scowling at them, his eyes looking like they were on fire.

Just by looking at him, they could tell that he wasn't as friendly as the last guardian. He reminded them of how Shadow used to be, _Emphasis_ on used to be.

"So you are the chosen ones to be the next gods of light and chaos? It seems fate has made a huge mistake."

Sonic and Tails were offended at that statement. They could tell that he purposely made that to be an insult.

"Geez, somebody got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sonic stated with sarcasm.

The guardian narrowed his eyes at Sonic. If looks could kill than his would.

"You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that." he spat out.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh please, your acting just like someone I know used to be. Maybe even worse."

The cheetah glared at him, ignoring his statement. He wasn't really mean, he was just strict. He took his job as a guardian really seriously.

"Whatever, my name is Killer the cheetah. and i am the guardian of Little Planet."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Killer? Is that your name or your nickname?"

Killer who was focusing his attention at Sonic, turned his head toward Tails. "It's my nickname. i don't have it for no reason, you know."

Tails looked at Sonic with a questionable look, who just shrugged his shoulders. He than looked back at Killer. "Well, we're ready for the test you have to give us."

Killer looked from Tails to Sonic. Being a guardian of the gods, he has been around for a long time. He could see the determination in their eyes. It reminded him of Master Chaos and Light. Truth to be told, he knew that they were the ones to beat Dark Nega for real.

Killer was close to Master Chaos, before he gave up his life to seal Dark Nega away. Every time he looked in Sonic's eyes, he saw Master Chaos. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he looked at both of them and nodded his head.

"Very well, the second test is the Test of Teamwork. Being gods, you must work together in any situation, no matter what happens."

Sonic and Tails grinned at hearing this. They both worked together anyways, but they figured they have to prove it to Killer.

"Is that all? This is going to be a piece of cake! Me and Tails always work as a team, more than anyone else does." Sonic stated.

Killer sighed to himself. _"W__h__y does he have to remind me so much of master chaos?"_ he shook his head to clear out his thoughts.

"Very well, in this test you must pass many obstacles, that both of you alone cannot do by yourself. there will be some traps set, so you better be aware of everything around you."

Sonic crossed his arms and smirked. "Is that it? Or is there more?"

"Yes, there is, but i cannot say. you will have to find out yourselves. Now let the test begin!"

Like before a bright light engulfed them and they disappeared. They both reappeared in mysterious world. Looking around at their surroundings they noticed something odd.

This world seemed to be made of different parts on the places they have been on in their adventures. Not to far ahead of them they saw a familiar brown loop, that looked identical to the ones in Green Hill Zone.

Then beyond that, they saw the familiar pink water from Chemical Plant Zone and many others. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and smiled. Than they both shot off toward the loop ready to begin their test.

As they were running to the loop they heard a rumbling noise. Looking back they saw they were being chased by a huge rock painted with an evil face on it. After inspecting it, they realized it was the same one that chased them in Ocean Palace.

The only difference is that it was MUCH bigger than before, and not to mention faster as well. It was gaining on them fast.

Sonic and Tails kicked it in high gear and started running even faster. The rock being controlled by Killer, started going faster to, until it was inches away from running Sonic and Tails over.

They both looked back with wide eyes. They couldn't believe how close the rock was to them.

"I don't remember it being this fast!" Sonic exclaimed.

No matter how fast they ran the rock was always inches behind them. Sonic suddenly grabbed Tails' hand causing him to look at Sonic with a confused look.

Sonic than did his super peel to go faster. He went fast enough to around the loop before the rock completely destroyed it and still continuing to come after them.

Looking back Sonic growled. "It just won't give up!" he was getting rather annoyed that the rock kept coming after them. He knew that Killer had to be controlling it because any direction he moved, the rock followed his movements.

Turning his attention back ahead, he saw the purple water from Chemical Plant Zone. He knew that they would have to go in the water because there was no platform across the water. Although Sonic was no longer afraid of water he still couldn't swim all that well.

Tails could swim and Sonic knew it. Looking at Tails who he still was holding his hand, he pointed to the purple water. Tails nodded his head in understanding.

Sonic kicked up speed and dove in the water. As soon as he got in the water, Tails grabbed both of Sonic's hands and spun his tails to propel himself to move faster.

Hearing a loud splash, they looked back and saw the rock still coming after them.

Sonic's left eye started twitching. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tails, whose ears were sensitive flinched at Sonic's outburst. He was also annoyed that the rock was still chasing them, but shouting was not something Tails agreed on.

Tails than started to spin his tails even faster not only to avoid the rock, but to get out of the water since they couldn't breath underwater.

Your probably wondering why Tails doesn't just swim higher to avoid the rock? Well the rock is so big that it is bigger than the depth of the water.

Sonic could feel his breath getting shorter and started coughing causing him to inhale some water. He knew he couldn't stay under water much longer. To his relief he saw the dead end and their chance to get out of the water.

Tails than flew out of the water and landed on the ground panting. He was really exhausted from swimming so fast.

Sonic was coughing up water that got caught in his lungs. They than heard a crash and the ground shook. Looking back they saw that the rock crashed into the wall and stopped.

Both of them sighed in relief. Looking ahead they saw something that gave them the chills. They saw a huge black castle, that looked really old and spooky. It was none other than Hang Castle.

That place gave them the creeps, not that they were afraid of the place, it's just the ghosts that pop out of nowhere are annoying to them and the place itself.

Both of them sighed knowing they had no choice but to go in there.

They both took off into Hang Castle. Running across the runway that was there, they went around a loop before bouncing up on a spring and landed on a platform. Looking behind them, the platform that was supposed to be there wasn't and they looked further and saw a platform over there.

Sonic looked at Tails who nodded his head in understanding. Tails flew in the air and held out his hands for Sonic to grab. Before Sonic could grab Tails' hands, they heard a noise that sounded like something crashed into the ground.

Looking behind them, they saw something that made their eyes go wide. Standing behind them was a creepy monster. They couldn't even tell what it was. It's body was black and it's head looked like a knight's helmet with red eyes staring at Sonic and Tails coldly. A black aura was also surrounding it.

Tails was scared at seeing this monster. It didn't even look like anything they ever seen.

The monster started walking toward them before sprinting to them. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails' hands and they flew over to the other the platform that was far ahead of them. When they landed they looked at the monster that was still where they had been.

Suddenly the monster jumped all the way to where they were and landed in front of them. They quickly took off away from the monster.

Looking ahead they saw a blue light coming from the ground. They guessed that was the end. They were about to reach the light when Tails felt something grab him.

Looking back he saw the monster had him be a few small tentacles coming from his arm. It started pulling Tails toward itself.

Tails screamed. "Sonic help me!"

Sonic looked back and his eyes went wide. "Hold on little bro!" he than ran back to Tails and grabbed his hands trying to pull him away from the monsters grasp.

It was futile, the monster was way stronger than him, but he wouldn't give up. With one strong pull he got Tails free from the monster. He quickly ran toward the blue light and when he touched it, they both disappeared in a flash of light.

They reappeared in front of Killer. He gave smirk at them. "Well it would seem that you have completed the test."

Sonic glared at Killer. "What the hell was that thing that chased us!"

Killer looked at Sonic and sighed. "Well that was the Dark Raider."

"What's a Dark Raider?" Tails asked.

Killer shook his head. "I don't know. i don't even know where it came from, but i know it's not friendly and most important dangerous. You were lucky you could run faster than it."

Sonic shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway. We're ready to fight you now."

Killer nodded his head. "Very well than. Let the battle begin!"


	24. Out Of The Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Nega's castle<em>

All of the villains were gathered in a large conference like room. The room's walls were pitch black with small black emeralds engraved in them. They were all seated in average like wooden chairs expect Dark Nega, who was sitting in a large throne like seat.

Dark Nega was staring at everyone looking serious. He had his hands folded and were resting on a large table. He than gave an evil smirk and finally spoke, his voice filled with excitement.

"**Alright, I have gathered all of you here because it's about time we made ourselves known to these pathetic creatures."**

Everyone cheered at this including the newcomers Mephiles, Iblis and Black Doom. All three of them now had new appearances after Dark Nega gave them more power by using the Dark Emerald.

Mephiles's fur was even darker than before. His eyes were pure red, the crystal parts on him were now red instead of purple and he had a dark aura surrounding him.

Iblis's eyes were also pure red and he didn't look to much different than he did before. The only difference is that he had red stripes going from his head to his back. The red lines looked exactly like DarkSpine Sonic's stripes except there was only one instead of two.

Black Doom's eyes were pure red and his robe was black with the crescent moon now red instead of gold.

"So what are we going to do Father?" Voltage asked him eager for destruction. He loves toying with his enemies and couldn't wait to destroy things.

Dark Nega grinned. **"Patience Voltage, you will get your chance for destruction. Now to make ourselves known we will attack G.U.N outside of this so called Station Square."**

Nega Black Doom narrowed his pure red eyes. "G.U.N!? Are you out of your mind? My low life son works for that dreadful place! If we attack there than he will surely co-" he stopped and a big grin came across his face.

Dark Nega smirked at this. **"Yes, you can have your revenge on Shadow for destroying you. Without those Chaos Emeralds he can't stop you."**

Aqua rolled his eyes. "That's what you said about those robots and look what happened to them." he said with sarcasm.

Dark Nega whipped his to face him. **"Watch yourself Aqua, the only reason why they failed was because they were weak to begin with. Besides they would have captured those two if your traitor brother and Shadow hadn't stepped in."**

Nega Black Doom raised one eye. "So you had a son that betrayed you too?"

Dark Nega nodded his head. **"Yes, one of my favorite sons betrayed me, Although I shouldn't be surprised, Nazo was always conflicted."**

"Well it seems both of you have son issues." Nega Mephiles stated. He wasn't all interested in the conversation he only wanted revenge on Sonic, Shadow and Silver for destroying him. He couldn't kill Sonic because Dark Nega told him not too.

Nega Mephiles looked at Nega Black Doom with a glare. He didn't care if Shadow was his son and killed him, he wasn't going to let him kill Shadow, he was his target and his only.

Nega Iblis noticed Nega Mephiles glaring at Nega Black Doom. Being apart of him he knows how Nega Mephiles is feeling. He still couldn't believe he was an actual mobian, he is the raw power of Solaris.

Nega Iblis than turned his attention to Dark Nega. "We're wasting time here. As we speak that hedgehog and fox are passing those tests and becoming gods. If that happens all of your plans for world will be for nothing."

Dark Nega nodded his head. **"Yes, your right about that. However you won't have to worry a****bout them**** because I sent a creature that I created a long time ago to hunt them down."**

Nightshade gained interest at that statement. "What kind of creature are you talking about Father?" he never knew of any creature that his father had created, unless it was before he was created.

Dark Nega than looked at Nightshade remembering he created the monster before he created him and everyone else.

"**The creature I sent after them is known as the Death Raider. It's a powerful creature that is nearly unbeatable, but those fools will never find out how to defeat it."**

Nightshade processed everything he had been told. He began to wonder why his father never told him about this Dark Raider creature. He shrugged his shoulders knowing that he shouldn't think such thoughts.

Dark Nega than stood up out of his throne like chair. **"Alright if were done chatting than lets be on our way, so we can get this over with."**

Everyone else stood up and nodded their heads. They were all craving destruction and were bored of sitting around days end without anything to do.

Dark Nega opened up a portal and all of them jumped into it, ready to bring some pain into the planet.

_Outside of G.U.N headquarters_

The portal opened up and all the villains jumped out landing on the ground. They all looked at the base studying it. The base was huge and looked very advanced.

There were G.U.N robots standing guard around the entire building. In front of the entrance their were some Bigfoot robots walking around keeping an eye out for intruders.

In the air there were Flying Dogs circling the building. There had to be at least hundreds of them around the entire building.

Dark Nega smirked at seeing this. **"Hmm I have to give these humans credit for security, however it will do them no good against us. Come on let's show these pathetic humans who their new ruler is."**

Typhoon than looked at his father. "So, how are we going to do this Father? Who will attack the robots?"

Dark Nega smiled evilly. **"It's everyone for themselves. Destroy all of the robots and that should draw out those humans." **

At that statement everyone started running/flying toward the base. The security cameras picked them up and an alarm went off.

A loud voice spoke through the intercoms. "INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT! ALL SOLDIERS REPORT TO OUTSIDE OF THE BASE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

All villains smirked at this watching as the front entrance opened up and G.U.N soldiers came out and all the robots standing guard started flying toward them. They all went in different directions to destroy their own targets.

A few Flying Dogs were chasing Voltage in the air firing their missiles and lasers at him. He dodged them easy and turned around to face them while flying backwards.

He charged his hands with electricity and fired multiple thunderbolts at them completely destroying them all at once. He smiled and than noticed more Flying Dogs and a few Hot Shots coming toward him.

Voltage rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You can try all you want, but you can't beat me!" He surrounded his whole body with electricity and flew at a very fast speed so fast that the robots couldn't register what happened before Voltage rammed into all of them destroying them.

Nega Mephiles was flying toward at few GUN soldiers with two giant dark orbs in his hands. The soldiers fired their weapons at him, but he avoided them and fired both of the orbs at different angles to kill the soldiers who were coming toward him at different directions.

A bunch of different robots came at him lined up in a group. Nega Mephiles shook his head before he held both hands in the air summoning a huge dark ball and firing it at the robot groups. The dark ball destroyed all the robots and if Nega Mephiles had a mouth he would be smirking.

As each villain was taking care of the robots that were coming out of the base in endless numbers the GUN commander came out of the base observing the massacre that was happening. His face was mixed with different emotions, mostly anger.

He than heard footsteps coming from his right side. Turning his head in said direction he saw Dark Nega coming toward him smiling like a crazy person.

The commander didn't like this hedgehog that was coming toward him. He stared into his pure red eyes getting a real uneasy feeling about his.

Some of the robots who noticed Dark Nega coming toward the commander began to fire their missiles at him. When the missiles hit him he was still walking toward the commander the smile never leaving his face.

Dark Nega charged a Dark Chaos Spear in his left hand and without looking he fired it behind him. The dark chaos spear hit one robot and upon impact a big explosion occurred wiping out the rest of the robots that were coming toward him.

Dark Nega stopped a few feet from the commander. **"Why hello there! Are you the leader of this worthless place?"**

The commander almost shuddered at his voice. No he didn't like this hedgehog at all. "Yes, I am the commander of GUN headquarters, may I ask who you are?"

Dark Nega grinned at him. **"My name is Dark Nega, the dark chaos god."**

The commander raised an eyebrow at the god part. "So let me get this straight, you want me to believe that you are a god?" he said with sarcasm.

Dark Nega took a step closer toward him. **"Well as you saw those robot's attacks didn't even harm me. Now if I were you I would give up and accept death or let them continue to die."** he said gesturing toward the soldiers who were still being killed by all of the villains.

The commander stared at the battlefield watching everything that was happening. His eyes went wide when he saw Nega Black Doom who was sending huge black comet like attacks at the GUN soldiers and robots.

Dark Nega noticed this and chuckled. **"So it seems like you know him. I forgot to mention I can bring villains back to life stronger than ever. Is that proof enough to prove my power? Or should I show you more?"**

The commander closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine you can kill me if you like, but you must stop this massacre."

Dark Nega smiled. **"Of course, whatever you say."**

He than grabbed the commander by the neck and threw him into the battlefield. He than charged after him landing a punch to his stomach sending him flying out of the battlefield area at a fast rate.

Dark Nega chaos controlled in front of where he would land and grabbed him again before he could land that would have resulted in his death.

Dark Nega summoned his sword and stabbed the commander in the heart killing him. He than threw the commanders lifeless body on the ground.

Looking at the body grinning, Dark Nega spoke to it. **"Oh and about the massacre? I lied to you."** He than laughed and chaos controlled back to the GUN base. When he got there everyone was waiting for him, having finished getting rid of the GUN soldiers and robots.

"Well now, since that this is over, can you tell me how this would let these people know we did this?" Nega Iblis asked.

Dark Nega started walking into the base with everyone following him. After walking around the base for a bit, Dark Nega found what he was looking for.

They ended up in room with a large computer with a camera on the top. This computer was meant to broadcast any message to the people to warn them about any dangerous situation that was happening. The broadcast would override all stations so everyone would hear the message given.

Dark Nega turned his head to Voltage, who nodded his head. Voltage walked up to the control panel and used his electricity powers to override the system just in case there was any sort of password or alarm that would cause problems.

Voltage than turned the computer on and activated the camera to broadcast the message.

All of the TV's around the world turned on and those who were watching TV changed to the GUN emergency station. The screen started fuzzing before it went into focus revealing Dark Nega's face.

"**Ha Ha Ha, greetings low life creatures my name is Dark Nega the god of dark chaos also your new ruler. I have been free from my imprisonment so I can finally take over this planet! Now give yourselves in or there will be death."**

The screen suddenly changed and showed the camera footage of the whole massacre of the GUN HQ. Everyone stared in horror at seeing the entire footage.

The screen turned back to Dark Nega's face. **"As you can see the army and power I have, you know you cannot defeat me. I'll be back tomorrow to see your decisions on what to do."**

The screen turned off and all citizens were in panic. Not only did every citizen see it, but our heroes as well.


	25. Battle against Killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails had just completed the second test and now were going to face Killer the cheetah. Both of them have confidence in themselves that they could defeat him just like any other villains they faced.<p>

Being with each other for 8 years, they had faced many challenges and escaped death whenever it was around the corner, except for Sonic being killed by Mephiles.

Tails never forget about that, at first everyone forgot about it since it wasn't supposed to have happened, but over time he and the others slowly started to remember that event. Ever since he remembered that, Tails had been scared, afraid for Sonic's safety.

After Killer declared for the battle to begin, Sonic and Tails were transported like they did before when they faced Slicer. They transported to their battle arena where they would face Killer. Looking around Sonic instantly recognized where they were.

Instead of being in a white world like when they faced Slicer, they were now at StarDust Speedway. This is the same place where Sonic had raced Metal Sonic to get to Amy, it brought back many memories for him.

This part of StarDust Speedway was a long narrow one way path that went on for a while. If you looked right underneath the pathway you would notice that this area is high in the air. If you were to fall off the pathway, well let's say your screwed.

"Are you ready to begin this battle or are you going to stand there all day and stare at this place?" Killer asked irritably.

Sonic snapped out of his trip down memory lane and nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry it's just that this place brought back many memories."

Killer growled. "There is no time for a trip down memory lane! Dark Nega is at large! So get yourselves in gear and fight me!" he said with annoyance.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

Killer who obviously heard it growled at him. "I heard that you know."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever, can we just fight so we can move on?"

Killer nodded his head and started slowly walking across the path, with Sonic and Tails walking next to him. Killer than started running faster as well as Sonic and Tails.

Killer being a cheetah, who is supposed to be the fastest animal there is, easily kept pace with Sonic and Tails.

Killer than extended his claws, which measured to be 5 feet long. That was longer than Sonic the Werehog's claws were.

Sonic and Tails' eyes went wide before Killer swiped his claws at Sonic who was at his left side, while Tails was at his right.

Sonic jumped out of the way, which he soon regretted. He wasn't fast enough to fully avoid it and ened up get cut in his right leg. Blood started pouring out and Sonic started to slow down a bit because of the pain.

Killer saw this chance and was about to slash at Sonic again, but was stopped when Tails punched him at the right side of his face.

This was a mistake because Tails punched to hard and ended up making Killer knock into Sonic making both of them fall over the edge.

Since Sonic was the closest to the edge he was knocked off first followed by Killer. However Killer grabbed the edge of the pathway before he flipped back up on the pathway.

Sonic couldn't grab on the edge of the pathway because of Killer and continued to fall. Sonic tried to stay clam because he knew Tails would come after him.

He was right because Tails flew down toward him reaching his hand for Sonic to grab it while Killer was watching with amusement. After Sonic grabbed Tails' hand, he flew back to the pathway.

When Killer saw them coming he started running again, with Sonic and Tails trying to catch up to him. Killer than turned around and started running backwards, while maintaining the same speed.

Sonic and Tails' eyes went wide before they kicked into high gear getting closer to him. Sonic was upset that Killer could run backwards like he could. Sonic shook his head before curling up into a ball and flying toward Killer at intense speed.

Killer smirked waiting for the right time. When Sonic was about to hit him, he jumped and flipped right over Sonic and than ran toward Tails punching him in the face sending him flying backwards a few yards before he stopped.

Sonic who was still in his spin dash, turned around and tempted to strike him again. Sonic than boosted in his spin dash making a blue aura surrounding him. Killer who was still facing Tails' direction didn't see Sonic coming toward him.

By the time he noticed it was too late. He was struck in the back and was sent flying toward the direction where Tails was when Killer punched him.

Since Sonic used his boosting ability to put more power in his spin dash, Killer was sent flying past Tails by 8 yards.

Tails stared wide-eyes where Killer had landed. He than looked at Sonic with a shocked expression on his face. He never seen Sonic boost before, so of course it was a shocker.

"Wow Sonic, since when could you do that?" Tails asked him.

Sonic smirked. "It's a little something I learned a while back. I've used it a lot but you were never around to see it."

Tails smiled before remembering that they were in battle. He than looked in the direction where Killer had landed only to find him gone.

Tails looked at Sonic with a worried expression on his face. However before he could ask Sonic if he saw where Killer went, something came out from underneath Tails, punching him resulting him being sent high in the air.

It turns out that it was Killer was the one who punched him. When Sonic was distracted by talking to Tails he had jumped off the edge and used his cat-like ability to grab the pathway from underneath. He then silently crawled toward Tails and when he was distracted punched him from underneath.

Killer was about to jump in the air to grab Tails when Sonic tackled him. They wrestled for a bit trying to overpower the other.

Sonic only wanted time for Tails to recover so he can rejoin the fight. In the end Killer overpowered Sonic and grabbed him by his injured leg and threw him at Tails.

Tails finally recovered only to be hit by Sonic making them both fall toward their supposed doom. Once again Tails grabbed Sonic and flew back to the pathway.

When Tails dropped Sonic back on the pathway, Sonic was holding his injured leg which started bleeding again because of Killer's tight grab.

Tails looked worried seeing how bad the leg was bleeding. "Sonic, are you alright?" Tails asked his older brother.

Sonic gave a thumbs-up before turning his attention to Killer who was staring at them both with mixed emotions.

Than Killer started charging toward them with his claws out to slice them. Before Killer could slice them in half he was shot with a yellow energy ball sending him flying back with a surprised look.

Sonic who was confused looked at Tails to find a red canon attached to his arm. It was the same one he used against Nazo.

Sonic looked at him with a questionable look. "How come you never used that before?"

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought about it till now."

Sonic was about to comment when Killer got back up with a pissed off look. "You are so going to pay for that Tails!"

Tails smirked. "Yeah, sure I will. If your so confident than why don't you just try it?" he said sounding a lot like Sonic.

Sonic couldn't help but to smile at that. After Tails was since he was toddler, it would make sense that he would pick up his attitude because Tails was at that stage in life when he could copy and learn from those around him.

Tails didn't meet his other friends till years after he met Sonic. He was only 5 when Sonic introduced him to Amy. He met the others when he was 7.

Killer didn't like Tails' statement and he roared before running on all fours toward them jumping in the air to hopefully cut Tails to pieces.

Before Killer could strike Tails, Sonic did him homing attack at Killer knocking him back a bit. He than started running to Killer and began a hand to hand fight with Killer trying to cut him and Sonic dodging at striking whenever he had a chance.

While Sonic was doing that Tails began to charge him red canon for a powerful attack. When he was done he shouted at Sonic to move.

Sonic obeyed and Tails fired a large blue beam that struck Killer head on before he could move out of the way.

Killer screamed in pain before the blue beam was gone. He fell to his knees and was panting almost out of breath.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other nodding their heads knowing that it is the time to end the battle. They than used a new team attack that they learned to finish Killer off.

Sonic and Tails jumped in the air grabbing each others hands with Sonic upside down. They both started spinning fast until they were rolling like a ball toward Killer.

Killer who was still panting looked up and saw a blue and yellow ball coming toward him at intense speed. He was too weak to move out of the way and was struck by Sonic and Tails' rolling combo.

The power of the blow was strong enough to knock him over the edge of the pathway. As soon as he was out of sight Sonic and Tails were transported back to PalmTree Panic.

Killer than reappeared in front of them. "It would seem that you have beaten me, well done."

Sonic and Tails gave each other a thumbs-up before turning back to Killer waiting for him to tell them of their next destination.

"Now you must go to Crisis City, to face the guardian's final test. If you succeed in defeating them, then you have proven yourselves worthy of being gods."

With that said he disappeared and they where left alone. They took in everything that they were told before realization struck.

"Wait did he say Crisis City? The place that doesn't exist anymore?" Sonic said.

Tails sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, he did say Crisis City. Wait didn't he say guardians? As in more than one?"

Sonic than remembered that too. "Yeah he did. But how are we supposed to get to Crisis City?"

"I can help you with that." A voice came out from behind them.

Looking behind them they saw the one person who they didn't expect to see.

The person who said that was none other than Silver the hedgehog who was standing behind them with a smile on his face.


	26. Silver's Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

**A/N: I made a mistake last chapter about the guardians speech. I said that the guardians speech were to be in bold, when I meant that they were to be in capital.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were shocked to see Silver standing right behind them. They had the same thoughts running through their minds.<p>

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked him obviously confused.

Silver started walking toward them until he was standing a foot away from them. "Well I was helping Blaze with something, when I sensed something was wrong in the past. So I traveled to the past to see what was wrong when I ran into Shadow and this blueish gray hedgehog."

"The blue-gray hedgehog is Nazo, who joined our team a few months back. He had been helping keep the world safe." Tails explained.

Silver nodded his head. "Okay, well when I ran into them Shadow seemed a lot different than he was before. Instead of being grumpy, he was happy."

Sonic grinned. "Well you can thank Nazo for that. I don't know what he told him, but whatever it was it completely changed him."

"Okay, so anyway when I was talking to him, he told me everything that was happening right now. From this Dark Nega guy, to you guys being gods reborn and the massacre that happened."

Sonic and Tails eyes went wide. "Massacre! What massacre?" Tails asked with fear in his voice.

Silver sighed. "The massacre on GUN headquarters. Everyone and even the GUN commander were killed."

Sonic was to shocked to even speak. In his mind he felt like something died, because he made a vow a long time ago that he would protect the world and wouldn't allow anymore lives to be taken. Hearing this, made his heart fall apart.

Silver noticed Sonic's expression and felt bad for him. He knows that it must be painful to hear that innocent people were killed. However the next part he was going to tell them, might be a shocker to them. Even he was shocked when he saw it, but Shadow explained to him how it was possible.

"Well I got more bad news that I have to tell you. You see when Shadow told me who attacked GUN HQ, he said that it was Dark Nega, but who was with him scared me the most." Silver said.

That statement sent a chill down Sonic and Tails' spines. Nazo's statement that Dark Nega could revive their enemies came back into their minds.

Silver than continued where he left off. "Who was with him was Mephiles, this weird black alien guy and a red and orange Phoenix who just by looking gives me a bad feeling."

Sonic and Tails exchanged worried glances at each other. They both knew who the alien guy Silver was talking about. It was Mephiles that worried them the most.

The memories of Sonic lying on the ground dead came back into Tails' mind and fear crept through his mind. He was afraid of Mephiles and knew that he would be mad at Sonic, Shadow and Silver killing him and Iblis when they became Solaris.

While Tails was pondering these thoughts Sonic explained to Silver who the black alien was. "His name is Black Doom, and he is a very dangerous person. He is the one who gave Shadow his blood 50 years ago, so you could say he is his father."

Silver took in everything he was told, when he remembered something Shadow told him that he didn't believe. "Is it true that there is only one Chaos Emerald?" he asked.

Sonic and Tails frowned at that. They looked at each other and slowly nodded their heads. They tried to forget about that, but Silver didn't help by reminding them about it.

Than a thought came across their minds. How were they going to go to the future? Without two Chaos Emeralds it was impossible. The fake one was destroyed when Sonic and Shadow used chaos control to head to this time when Little Planet was at Mobius.

Silver also knows that you need two Chaos Emeralds in order to travel to the past or future. He asked about the Chaos Emeralds only because when he heard from Nazo that when Dark Nega brings villains back to life they are stronger than before.

Mephiles was strong before and being powered up only made Sonic, Tails and Silver even more worried. Although who the phoenix was, really bothered them. They never came across a phoenix before.

Suddenly it came to Silver who the phoenix was and it sent chills down his spine. He was wondering why in Mobius he didn't notice it before?

"Guys, I think I know who the phoenix is. The thing I forgot to mention was he was on fire and there is only one creature I know that would fit that category. It can be none other than Iblis."

Sonic and Tails now became afraid, not for them, but for their friends. Mephiles, Iblis and Black Doom were the most powerful villains they ever faced. Now they were back and stronger than ever.

They knew that they had to hurry up and complete the final test so they could take down Dark Nega. There was no way that they would allow their friends to be killed by Dark Nega and his minions.

Than the issue of going to the future came back into their minds before a thought came into Sonic's head. "Hey, I think I know how we can get into the future!" he exclaimed.

Tails and Silver turned to face him waiting for him to explain. They knew that whatever Sonic had to say would hopefully work or they would be screwed.

When Sonic saw that he had their attention he explained his idea. "We could use a Time Stone to travel to the future! I know that they can be used other than on Little Planet, I mean we have to try!"

Tails and Silver looked at each other shrugging their shoulders. They both knew that it was worth a shot, besides what have they got to lose?

"So, where can we get a Time Stone?" Tails asked.

Sonic's face fell at that. "Err, well I don't know what happened to them after I defeated Eggman here. My guess is that they went back into the special stages."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Special Stages? So how do we get to these Special Stages?"

"In order to get to a Special Stage we need to collect 50 rings and cross the signpost to jump into a giant golden ring." Sonic explained.

"Do you have 50 rings?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, I just need to cross the signpost and jump into the giant ring to collect a Time Stone."

"Wait, I? Your going alone?" Silver asked.

"Of course, the Special Stages aren't hard, all you have to do is destroy 6 UFOs in 100 seconds." with that said Sonic sped off ahead crossing the signpost jumping into the ring to head for the Special Stage.

Sonic appeared inside the first Special Stage. Looking at the area he knew he was in the first Special Stage where he will acquire the Green Time Stone.

The skies color was swirling with shapes that looked like Hershey Kisses, changing from blue to red and black. He than looked around seeing the 6 UFOs he had to destroy.

He than looked down on the ground to see multiple patches of water throughout the entire stage, knowing that if he touched it the time would drop by 10 seconds for each second he was in there.

The time started counting down and Sonic took off to destroy the UFO's being careful not to touch the water.

He saw the first one which was a blue one and ran toward jumping in the air and was about to destroy it when it moved away from him quickly causing him to miss and land in the water.

He had 85 seconds then it dropped down to 75 seconds. He growled and turned around to head for the same UFO. He jumped in the air again and did a homing attack before it could move. Now with one gone he headed for the next one which was a short distance away.

This one was a purple one and Sonic boosted and destroyed it before it would move out of the way. He landed safely on the ground without touching the water.

Looking up he saw that he had 50 seconds left. He than proceeded to the next one which was another purple one. He jumped over the water and did a homing attack on that one making a total of three destroyed.

He did the same thing for the last three having 25 seconds left. The green Time Stone floated down to him and he grabbed it before he was transported back to Silver and Tails.

He walked up to them and showed them the Time Stone in his hand while smirking. "Well I think this is the only one we need. Since the Time Stone controls time Silver should be able to use it's power to send us into the future."

Sonic handed the Time Stone to Silver who took it and started to focus his energy into the stone. At first nothing happened and than the Time Stone started to glow before the three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

When the light disappeared and they could see they found themselves in none other than Crisis City. Sonic and Tails looked around confused on how it was possible that Crisis City should even exist.

"This place never disappeared when Solaris was wiped out from existence, which I find weird. Now you guys should go find those sacred alter so you can complete your task." Silver said.

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads before taking off to search for the last sacred alter. They searched far and wide to find the sacred alter, but it wasn't easy because of the knocked over buildings, and the lava that was underneath the platform that they were currently on.

"Sonic, this will take forever, besides what if the sacred alter is underneath the lava?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at him seeing his concerned face. "Well if that's the case than I hate to say it, but we will be totally screwed."

Tails looked down on the ground taking in Sonic's statement. What if it were true? What if the alter was underneath the lava? If that were true than they had failed at their task.

Tails shook his head. No he wouldn't think like that. The world is depending on him and Sonic, as well as their friends. If he were to give up now then everything he and Sonic had gone through would have been a waste.

"We can't give up Sonic, everyone is depending on us. We have to keep on looking no matter the cost." Tails stated.

Sonic smiled at him and nodded his head before they took off again, jumping from platform to platform in search of the sacred alter.

The search lasted for an hour with them searching for anything that would look like an alter. They were about to give up hope when Sonic saw familiar pillars sticking out on top of a building ahead.

Sonic pointed to it and Tails looked where he was pointing and smiled. Grabbing Sonic's hands he flew them across the lava pit to the top of the building where they would complete the final test.


	27. Final Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

Tails flew on top of the building where the final sacred alter was located. Landing on the building, Sonic let go of Tails dropping on the ground.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded their heads walking into the center of the alter. Once they walked into the center, the alter began to glow.

There was a huge tremor and the lava began to swirl like a whirlpool. Than two things shot out of the lava heading toward the building. When Sonic and Tails could see what came out of the lava, they saw two dragons right in front of them.

The first was a red dragon with black metal scales running from his head all the way down to his spine. It has a serpent type of body. The dragon was 15ft tall with black wings that spread 10 feet long.

The second was also a red dragon, but his whole body was made of lava. He also had a serpent body and measured at least 20ft tall as well as his wings.

Both of them had red eyes and were staring at Sonic and Tails with mixed expression. After what felt like forever the dragon whose body was made of lava spoke first.

"We have been waiting for you to show up. My name is Magma and this is my younger brother Molten." he stated pointing at the other dragon.

"My name is Sonic, and this is my younger brother Tails." Sonic said gesturing to Tails.

Magma looked between Sonic and Tails with a confused expression on his face. He didn't understand how Sonic can call Tails his brother when they weren't even the same species.

All of his life, only people who were related called each other brothers. This was the first time he ever met someone who called someone else their brother without being related. So this confused him greatly.

Tails noticed Magma's expression and decided to answer what was on Magma's mind. "Me and Sonic aren't real brothers, we are adopted brothers."

Magma took in everything he was told and shrugged his shoulders. If they called themselves brothers, than who was he to question them?

Molten however wasn't confused like his older brother, he understood perfectly. He knew that they must of declared themselves brothers for a reason.

"Very well, are you ready to begin your final test?" Magma asked them.

Both brothers nodded their heads. They were always ready to take on everything that was thrown at them. That was how it had always been throughout their lives.

"Okay, the final test is the test of trust. Each of you will take turns rescuing each other from imprisonment, while defeating the enemies. This will test to see how well you trust each other." Molten explained.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other smiling. It was another test that they knew that they could pass easily. They have always trusted each other over the years and this was their time to prove it.

Sonic looked back at Molten and Magma giving them a thumbs-up. "This will be a piece of cake, we are so ready for this."

"Very well, which one of you would like to go first?" Magma asked.

Tails raised his hand. "I'll go first, if that's okay with you Sonic?"

Sonic looked at him and nodded his head grinning. "Sure thing little bro, you'll do fine I'm sure of it."

"Alright then if your ready let's begin!" Magma stated.

Sonic and Tails were both transported away into different locations. Sonic found himself in a cage surrounded by fire. He was still in Crisis City. Up ahead he saw the enemies that was guarding his cage and was shocked as what they were.

The enemies were ones they faced in their past. They were a mix of Eggman robots, GUN robots and Iblis's monsters.

The Eggman robots were consisted of Spinners, E-2000 series(red and yellow robots that fire huge purple beams that are found in the Egg Fleet and Final Fortress in Sonic Heroes), big robots that carry huge hammers and have super tough armor(also from Sonic Heroes) and many others.

Sonic began to get worried. There was no way he or Tails could face those big robots without Knuckles because of their heavy armor. Even against all odds he still has faith that Tails could do it.

Tails meanwhile was at least 2 miles from Sonic's location. Up ahead he also saw all of the enemies and gulped. He knew full well that their was no way he could defeat the heavy armed ones with just normal attacks.

Being the genius he is, he already began to formulate a plan in his head. It was useless to attack the big robots with the giant hammers head on, but if he could somehow find a way to make the robot drop it's hammer than maybe he could use it for his advantage.

Then a thought came to his head that ruined that idea. The hammer might be too heavy for him to pick up and he wasn't strong like Knuckles was.

He looked at his surroundings and saw something the he could use to his advantage. The lava was right underneath the ground he was standing on. He could knock the robot into the lava!

Smiling at that idea he charged toward the enemies ready to take them on and show how much trust Sonic had in him.

Upon seeing Tails coming, the enemies began to attack. The Iblis Golem's began to throw giant fireballs at Tails and the Iblis Worms began spiting small red spiked fireballs.

Tails flew and began dodging everyone of them. The E-2000 series robots began the fire their large purple beams at Tails, while the GUN robots started firing missiles at him.

Once again Tails began to dodge everyone, while still flying toward them. He kicked an Egg Gunner in the face, grabbing it and chucking it at an Iblis Worm destroying it as well.

Tails began looking around to take account on how many there were. There were at least 50 of them and those who had long-range attacks kept firing at him.

He avoided every one of them and pulled out his red canon and started shoot at each enemy destroying them. The Iblis Worms went underground when Tails started shooting them.

While he was shooting them he failed to notice that an Iblis Taker was flying toward him from behind and it spit fireballs at him. Not looking Tails was hit in the back by the fireball sending a burning sensation through his body.

He spun around quickly and shot the Iblis Taker with his red canon before spinning on his heel firing at the enemies again.

He than heard a rumbling and was too late to act when the Iblis Worm that went underground came up from underneath him sending him in the air only to be clawed at by 3 Iblis takers.

Tails than spun his tails around cutting the Iblis Takers in half. He than did a frontward flip and propelled himself to the ground toward the Iblis Worm that hit him and used both of his feet to kick it and destroying it.

Tails was beginning to get tired when he remembered he installed a new power to his red canon. It was a powerful one, but in return it would completely destroy the canon.

Looking around he knew he had no choice but to do it. Tails began to charge up the canon and it began to glow blue.

The enemies were confused as to what he was doing. Before they could fire Tails' ultimate attack was finished and he unleashed it. Aiming the canon in the air Tails fired thousands of blue beams in the air and they all turned around and started heading toward the enemies.

The blue beams were designed to home in on whatever his target was. The blue beams hit his targets and it created explosions destroying every single one of them even the big robots with the hammers.

Tails' red canon started falling apart and the pieces fell to the ground completely destroyed. He than flew ahead and saw Sonic in the cage.

Tails curled up in a ball and shot himself at the cage destroying it.

Sonic smiled and patted Tails on the head. Then both of them started glowing and they switched places. So now Tails was the one in the cage and Sonic was the one to rescue him.

Sonic started exactly where Tails did and saw up ahead who he opponents were. He was expecting to see the same monsters Tails had, but they weren't. Well they were sort of the same. Instead of Iblis's monsters, they were replaced by Mephiles's monsters.

They were the same type of creatures as Iblis's but instead of red they were purple and were a lot stronger.

Sonic smirked getting into battle position before shooting off at intense speed. When he was close to the enemies, he boosted and plowed right through at least 12 of them.

He was about to spin dash at a Mephiles Worm when he was kicked and was sent flying backwards at least by 20 feet.

Sonic got up to see who hit him and found out that it was a Mephiles Titan that kicked him. They looked like Iblis Golem's, but purple. He growled at it and began to charge at it to do a spin dash. When he was about to hit it, he was surprised that it sidestepped out of the way.

The Mephiles Titan thinking that it was safe didn't see Sonic drift and spin dashed it in the back making it fall down landing on top of a Mephiles Taker crushing it.

Sonic flinched as the Mephiles Taker made a sound like a scream as it was crushed. Sonic almost felt sorry for the Mephiles Taker.

The Mephiles Titan was about to get up when Sonic charged at it while boosting. He knocked into it making it go flying off the edge and into the lava.

He than spun around to take in account on how many enemies were left. There were 4 Mephiles Titans, 7 Mephiles Takers, 13 Mephiles Worms and 17 Mephiles Stalkers(which are lizard-like creatures)

Sonic wanted to end it quickly so he charged up his spin dash so he can use his Light Speed attack. It only took at few seconds to charge up before he was glowing blue.

Sonic smirked at them before unleashing his attack. He went around every enemy at such speed they couldn't even register what happened. He ended up destroying every last one of them.

Smiling to himself he ran to where Tails was and he destroyed the cage freeing Tails. They high-fived each other before being transported back to Molten and Magma.

"Well done you two, now it's time for the final battle against us guardians." Molten stated.

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads ready to fight the final guardians so they could gain their god powers and defeat Dark Nega once and for all.


	28. Brothers Vs Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails had just completed the final test and were getting ready to face Molten and Magma. Once they defeat them than their task will be done and they can finally battle Dark Nega.<p>

The area started glowing as usual and Sonic and Tails disappeared to where they will face Molten and Magma. When the glowing stopped Sonic and Tails found themselves in Flame Core.

They were exactly where Silver had faced Iblis for the final time. The area was big, perfect for a battle arena. There was a lot of lava everywhere, which was a good thing for Molten and Magma because that gives them the upper hand.

Sonic and Tails got into a battle stance ready to face Molten and Magma. Although unlike before they had to face 2 guardians instead of one, which makes things a little harder for them.

After a stare down Molten and Magma dived into the lava, signaling that the battle had begun.

Sonic and Tails were standing on a platform that was floating in midair, which happened to be the exact platform that Silver stood on to face Iblis. Both of them were standing back to back so they could watch in all directions to avoid an ambush.

On Sonic's right side the lava started moving and Molten shot out coming toward Sonic and Tails with his claws extending out.

Sonic tapped Tails on the shoulder and pointed at Molten coming toward them. Once Tails saw him, he and Sonic jumped in the air to avoid getting hit by Molten.

That was a mistake because as they were in the air Magma was above them and used his tail to whack Sonic and Tails toward the lava.

Before they could hit the lava, Sonic grabbed the edge of the platform, with Tails hanging on his legs. With a lot of effort Sonic pulled himself up along with Tails.

They both dusted themselves off and turned their attention back to the lava to see Molten and Magma flying in the air staring at them.

"Are you getting tired already?" Magma asked grinning.

Sonic and Tails scowled at that remark. "No way!" Sonic declared.

Tails nodded his head in agreement. He and Sonic both knew that they were taunting them and wanted to mess with them. There was no way that they would let it get to them.

Magma shrugged before he and Magma started flying toward them again at intense speed. Instead of extending their claws they breathed fire at Sonic and Tails.

Both of them jumped in the air again to avoid them. As Molten and Magma passed underneath them, they each did a spin dash hitting whoever was under them.

Sonic winded up hitting Magma, while Tails hit Molten. The strength of the spin dash knocked the dragon brothers back into the lava.

Not even 2 seconds after they were knocked in, Molten and Magma shot out and started spin themselves like drills heading toward the platform Sonic and Tails were on.

Both of them were ready for them to come at them. However Sonic and Tails was not their target. Instead of hitting Sonic and Tails, they went straight through the platform destroying a section of it, making them have less room to run.

They stopped spinning and they flew in front of Sonic and Tails giving them smug looks.

Sonic and Tails looked at the destroyed section to them in shock that they actually did that. They than saw their smug look and glared at them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Sonic said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Molten smirked at his comment. "What? there is no rules in this fight, you should know that by now." he stated with no emotion.

Sonic looked at Tails who shrugged his shoulders. They than turned their attention back to their opponents and started charging toward them.

Molten and Magma were confused at what they were doing. They were at a distance that they couldn't reach them by jumping. There was lava underneath them and if Tails was to fly toward them, they could easily avoid them.

They watched what Sonic and Tails would do. Sonic and Tails jumped off the platform falling toward the lava at intense speed. They then heard a splash as something fell in the lava.

Molten and Magma's eyes went wide seeing them jump in the lava. They then flew to where they jumped in the lava. When they reached underneath the platform, they suddenly got hit by something powerful sending them crashing in the lava.

When Molten and Magma came out of the lava they were surprised to see Sonic holding on the platform from underneath with Tails holding onto his legs. Sonic and Tails now had smug looks on their faces.

Molten and Magma were to shocked to even see Sonic let go of the platform and start falling toward them.

Tails than started flying and grabbed Sonic by his hand. He than started spinning Sonic around before he threw him at Molten with all his strength.

Sonic than curled up into a spin dash and boosted to give him more power. Hitting Molten dead on Tails quickly flew down and caught Sonic and repeated the same thing aiming for Magma.

Tails had done this so fast that Molten and Magma couldn't even tell what was going on until it was too late. Sonic's speed and power knocked them in the lava again.

Tails grabbed Sonic again and flew back onto the platform setting him down. He watched as Molten and Magma came out of the lava glaring at them.

"How are you here? didn't you fall in the lava?" Magma asked.

Sonic and Tails smirked. "We fooled you huh? What you saw fall in the lava was holograms. I had a device with me that produces holograms and I used it to make holograms of me and Sonic. We did jump off the edge, but Sonic grabbed on the platform from underneath and I threw my device in the lava to make it seem like we fell in the lava." Tails explained.

Molten and Magma were pissed off at themselves for thinking that Sonic and Tails would really jump in the lava. Shaking these thoughts of Molten and Magma had enough and started spinning again.

However, this time they combined themselves together to make one giant drill big enough to destroy to rest of the platform. They flew toward the platform and did exactly that.

Sonic and Tails' eyes went wide before they jumped off the platform, with Tails flying and Sonic holding onto Tails' hand. They watched as the dragon brothers destroyed the rest of the platform before they uncombined themselves and turned their attention back to them.

Sonic looked back up to Tails. "Well little bro, it would seem that we have to finish this battle by air. It'll be just like our battle against Eggman in Marble Garden Zone."

Tails looked down at Sonic and nodded. "Yeah, it would seem like it."

They both remembered that battle well. Eggman had tricked Knuckles into thinking that they were the bad guys trying to steal the Master Emerald. They reached the end of the zone where Eggman always waited for them.

The machine Eggman built was only two drills attached to his hovercraft. He had destroyed the ground where Sonic and Tails were resulting in them falling to their doom. Tails however started flying and grabbed Sonic and flew after Eggman fighting him in the air.

Sonic and Tails knew that now wasn't a good time to remember old times and had to focus on defeating Molten and Magma. As Sonic and Tails stared at the dragons they could tell that they were wearing down, but were trying not to show it.

After a quick stare down, both set of brothers flew toward each other ready to end the fight as quick as possible.

Molten and Magma started breathing fire at Sonic and Tails, which Tails easily avoided before he threw Sonic at Magma. Molten however used his tail to whack Sonic back at Tails sending them both toward the lava.

Tails quickly recovered and grabbed Sonic and flew back toward Molten and Magma who were prepared for them to come back.

Tails stopped a few yards before the dragons and looked down at his older brother. "Any ideas on what we should do?"

Sonic looked up at Tails and smiled. "We do what we always do. Show them how well we work together and why we're known as the unbreakable bond!"

Tails nodded his head and looked at Molten and Magma with a determined look. He than flew toward them with speed he never known he had.

Molten and Magma couldn't get away in time and were struck when Tails threw Sonic at Molten like he did before, while he did spin dash at Magma.

After Sonic and Tails had hit their target they each had pulled off multiple combos at their opponent and gave one final powerful spin dash to end their strike of combos.

Molten and Magma were sent flying backward after they were hit and crashed into the wall and were about to recover when Tails flew toward them and they did more combo attacks so fast that Molten and Magma couldn't escape.

After at least a hundred hits Sonic and Tails finished their opponents off with one charged up spin dash at their heads, cutting straight through them.

After that was done Sonic and Tails were transported back to Crisis City where Molten and Magma were. When they returned they were surprised to see Slicer and Killer there as well.

Each guardian had smiles on their faces including Killer. "Well done you two. you have completed every test and defeated every one of us. and now is the time for you to get your god powers now." Slicer stated.

All of the guardians moved around until they formed a circle around Sonic and Tails. They than started chanting words that was impossible to understand. They each held out their hands and a bright blue circle came from underneath Sonic and Tails.

After a few minutes of chanting Sonic and Tails began to lift off the ground and started glowing, feeling incredible power flowing through them.

After a few seconds of that a bright flash that would blind anyone occurred and when the flash ended Sonic and Tails floated back to the ground. Both Sonic and Tails looked like their past god selves, but a little different.

The difference with Sonic is that he had 7 small emerald symbols on his chest lined in a 'N' formation. The emerald symbols measured a diameter of 4 inches. Each symbol was a color of a real Chaos Emerald. The colors were red, yellow, green, cyan, light blue, purple and gray.

Tails' difference is that he has 9 tails instead of two. All of his tails were a little bit longer than their original length. His golden fur seemed to shine as bright as the sunlight. On his white chest fur was a symbol of the sun that measured a diameter of 6 inches.

Each of them looked at themselves before looking at the guardians who were still smiling.

Killer was the first one to speak to them. "Great work Master Sonic and Tails Light. It is time for the final showdown against Dark Nega to come."


	29. Preparing For War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails had finally completed all of the tests and acquired their god powers. Now the final showdown with Dark Nega can finally begin.<p>

Sonic looked at each guardian and nodded his head at Killer's statement. Sonic than had a question that he needed to ask. "So, how are me and Tails supposed to get back home? There are no more Chaos Emeralds."

Killer decided to answer his question. "You are the ticket to getting home Master Sonic. Since you have Master Chaos' powers you can create new Chaos Emeralds."

"Well, how do I do that?" Sonic asked.

"How should i know!? you think we know everything? we're just guardians." Killer shot back.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "And mister snappy-pants is back, I knew that you wouldn't be nice for long."

Killer narrowed his eyes. "And just what is that suppose to mean?"

"That's enough you two. Killer is right, we are just guardians meant to test those, who claim to be gods reborn." Slicer replied.

Sonic sighed. "I'll find out on my own. It's better if me and Tails train with our god powers."

"Maybe you should try to focus your energy like you do with the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

Sonic looked at his little brother and nodded. He knew it was worth a shot and decided to do what Tails told him to do.

Focusing his energy, Sonic began to think positive thoughts and that he needed more power so he and Tails could fight Dark Nega.

Sure enough, 6 of the 7 emerald symbols on Sonic's chest began to glow the color of the Chaos Emeralds. The only color that didn't glow was the Light Blue Chaos Emerald.

After a few seconds of the emerald symbols glowing, each one shot out a small light the color of the Chaos Emeralds. Each small light began to glow brighter and started to grow bigger and change shape.

A few seconds later the glowing stopped and six emeralds dropped on the ground where the small lights were.

Sonic smiled at his success at creating new Chaos Emeralds. Looking at Tails, he saw his little brother giving him a thumbs up, smiling Sonic returned the gesture. Picking up the newly made Chaos Emeralds, Sonic put them inside his quills.

"It would seem that you are getting the hang of your god powers. However i would still advise you to train." Slicer stated.

Before Sonic and Tails could answer, they were interrupted by familiar voice shouting their names. Both brothers turned their attention to where the voice was coming from.

Silver was flying toward them. He landed right in front of them and looked over them, seeing their changed appearance.

"Wow, you guys look so cool. I guess this means that you two completed your task?"

Sonic and Tails nodded. They remembered that they never replied back to Slicer. Looking behind them, they saw that all four guardians were no longer there.

Silver saw them looking behind themselves at nothing and was confused. "Uh guys, what are you looking at?"

Sonic and Tails looked back to Silver to where the guardians had previously been and shook their heads. "Nothing." both said at the same time.

Silver stared at them before he shrugged. "Whatever, so are you two ready to go back to your own time?"

Both brothers nodded their heads. When they would get home, the first thing they would do is eat since they hadn't eaten all day. After that they would train and than tomorrow, they would fight Dark Nega.

Reaching in his quills Sonic pulled out the cyan and white Chaos Emeralds. He tossed the white one to Silver and kept the cyan one.

Silver caught the Chaos Emerald and gave Sonic a confused look. "I thought you said that there was only one Chaos Emerald."

"I created more, I can do that now." Sonic answered back.

"Okay, anyway let's go back to your time." Silver said holding up the white emerald.

Sonic nodded holding up the cyan emerald. Crossing both emeralds in an X formation Sonic and Silver shouted "Chaos Control!" at the same time.

A blue portal opened up and Silver gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald back.

Sonic took it and put both emeralds back in his quills. Looking at Tails, both of them nodded at each other and were about to jump through, when Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he Silver smiling.

"Your not going anywhere without me. Allow me to help the others face Dark Nega's children and his other minions."

Sonic grinned and gave Silver a thumbs up. "Sure thing Silver, we will need all the help we can get." With that said the three of them jumped through the portal to go back to the past.

* * *

><p>The portal opened up outside of Sonic, Tails and Nazo's house. All three of them went inside only to be once again greeted by all of their friends. Like before Amy had a plate of at least two dozen chili dogs.<p>

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "How is it that you know when we are coming home without us telling you?"

Everyone shrugged. "We just know." Knuckles answered.

All of Sonic and Tails' friends noticed their change of appearance. They all began looking them over for what felt like hours.

Sonic began tapping his foot. "Are you guys going to stare at us all day? Because I'm really hungry right now."

Tails nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, we had to do two tests and fight three guardians."

Everyone snapped out of their trance. Amy went over to the living room and placed the plate of chili dogs on the coffee table in front of the couches.

Sonic and Tails zoomed over to the coffee table where the chili dogs were, ramming into Knuckles on the way over causing him fly high in the air and land on his back.

Knuckles began moaning in pain and Sonic and Tails didn't even realize that they literally "ran" him over, they were to busy stuffing their faces with chili dogs.

It only took Sonic and Tails a minute to eat all of the chili dogs. They burped, signaling that they were full. It was than that they heard moaning and turned to see Knuckles laying on the ground.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Yo Knuckles, why are you laying on the ground for?"

Knuckles gave him and Tails a death glare. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you two RAN ME OVER!"

Sonic raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, we were just hungry. We didn't mean to run you over on purpose."

Knuckles was still glaring at them before he sighed and stood up dusting himself off. "Whatever, so now that you have completed your task, I assume your ready to take on Dark Nega?"

Tails shook his head. "Not yet, me and Sonic, still have to figure out how our powers work."

"And how long do you plan on doing that?" Rouge asked.

"Only for today. By tomorrow, we should have finished training and we will be ready to face Dark Nega. Besides I already created new Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said pulling out the six Chaos Emeralds.

Everyone except Silver's eyes went wide. "Wow, that's amazing! Now we finally can turn the tables around." Amy exclaimed with excitement.

Sonic smiled at that. "Yep, now if you'll excuse us, me and Tails need to train." With that said both of them went outside to prepare for war.

Everyone stared at them leaving before looking at each other. "I can't believe that their finally gods. Never in my life, would I think that could happen." Cream said.

All of them nodded at that. "Yeah, but now their immortal. Which means that they will live forever." Amy said sadly.

Everyone expect Shadow and Nazo frowned at that because they were also immortal. They were the only ones who will be with Sonic and Tails to the end of time.

"Maybe we should live our life with them while we still can. We got only one life time, while they don't." Rouge said.

Everyone agreed to that. They all looked out the window to see Sonic shooting fireballs out of his hands while Tails was shooting light beams from his hands at the training robots he had built before.

When this war was over, they all knew that they will have to give Sonic and Tails the best time of their lives before they die. It saddened them, but they knew that they couldn't change their destiny.


	30. The Sonic Team Falls Apart

**Alright guys I'm going to be honest with you. I know that I mix up words like 'expect' for 'except' and the words there, their and they're. The truth is Literature is not my strong side. The only reason I became a fanfic writer is because it gives me something to do. So I'm sorry if my words are mixed up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were currently training for their fight with Dark Nega. When they became gods, they gained new abilities.<p>

Sonic found out that he can control the elements. They consisted of fire, water, lighting, wind and earth. He can also use the elements for other purposes besides attacking. He can use the elements to create a shield around himself. His most powerful attack is the Elemental Strike in which he combines all elements to create a deadly blast. Also he can heal himself.

Tails found out that he can shoot light beams from his hands. His most powerful attack is the Atomic Light, in which he creates a huge light ball that makes an atomic explosion. He can also absorb the sunlight to make himself stronger and to heal himself.

Sonic and Tails can combine their Elemental Strike and Atomic Light to make the Elemental Atomic Devastator, a dangerous blast that can wipe out anything in a 5 mile radius. That was something they couldn't do around civilization.

They trained for exactly 5 hours before they believed that they were ready to take on Dark Nega. First they needed to rest because tomorrow will be the hardest battle of their lives.

When they walked back into their house everyone was still there waiting for them to finish. Sonic and Tails were confused as to why they were still there. It was almost dark out and they thought they would have left by now.

Sonic was the first one to speak. "Why are you guys still here? Shouldn't you have gone home by now?"

"Well we thought we should make a plan on how we will do things tomorrow." Knuckles said.

Sonic rose an eyebrow at Knuckle's statement. "What do you mean make a plan? The plan is me and Tails fight Dark Nega, while you, Shadow, Silver and Nazo take care of the rest."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Oh so your saying you two have to face one person, while we take care of nine people? How fair is that?"

Sonic snarled. "Excuse me, but Dark Nega is a lot stronger than all of them put together!"

Knuckles got up into Sonic's face. "Are you forgetting that they're a lot stronger than before!"

"That's why you will have the Chaos Emeralds dumbass!" Sonic spat.

Knuckles clenched his fists. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" he screamed.

Sonic jabbed his finger at Knuckle's chest. "I called you a dumbass. Do you read me now dumbass? Or should I explain it better so your 0 IQ brain could understand?"

Knuckles raised his left fist and tried to punch Sonic in the face, who caught his fist. Knuckles couldn't free his left so he tried his right. Sonic caught that too.

Sonic moved his face so he was only inches away from Knuckle's. "I'm a lot more powerful than you are. So I would watch it if I were you."

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" a voice yelled angrily.

Sonic and Knuckles turned to where the voice came from. They were surprised that it was Tails who said that. He was giving them a pissed off look.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting each other. Sonic's right Knuckles, only me and Sonic can take on Dark Nega." Tails said.

Sonic released his grip from Knuckles, who rubbed his hands because of how hard Sonic held them. "Sure take Sonic's side as usual. You and him are alike. Both of you are arrogant, lazy and think your right about everything."

Now it was Tails' turn to narrow his eyes. "Excuse me? You did not just say that! If anything YOUR the one who is arrogant, lazy and think your right about everything!"

"See? That's another thing you have in common, putting your faults on other people! See what Sonic's done to you Tails? He took you in just so he can have someone to drive other people crazy with! Maybe you two are long lost brothers since you act the same! I think you shouldn't have ever met him Tails, if you didn't then you wouldn't be a pain in the rear like him! " Knuckles said in an angry tone.

That statement was the final straw to Sonic and Tails. There wasn't anything that pissed them off more than someone telling them that either one of them was taking advantage of the other just for their own purpose.

Eggman had done that a lot to them before. They lost count on how many times he told them that. Than one day Eggman took it to far and Sonic and Tails lost it. Let's just say that Eggman learned his lesson the hard way.

Sonic and Tails both growled. "How dare you! You got some nerve saying that Knuckles! I'm sick and tired of people saying that taking in Tails was a mistake!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah! Sonic changed my life around and you know it! I was always alone as far back as I can remember and it was destiny for me and Sonic to meet!" Tails shouted also.

Everyone else was watching this argument going on not wanting to get involved. They couldn't believe what was going on. Sonic and Knuckles always fought with each other and Tails would always break them up. This was the first time they ever seen Tails get into a argument with Knuckles.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Oh please! It wasn't destiny for you two to meet. It was just a coincidence that it happen to rain and for Sonic to end up in the same cave you were in Tails! Sonic could kept going and you would still be alone, but at least you wouldn't be a second Sonic!"

"You know what you can get the fuck out of our house!" Tails said pointing at the door.

Everyone gasped. Never in their lives have they heard Tails swear before. He was only ten and people his age shouldn't swear. Tails must be really mad for him to swear like that.

Knuckles was also shocked that Tails swore before he shook his head. "See Sonic, you taught him how to swear. Great job raising him dipshit. Your parents did a terrible job at raising you."

Sonic felt his heart break at the mention of his parents. It didn't last long before it was replaced with anger. "Maybe you didn't hear Tails the first time, get the hell out of our house!"

Knuckles smirked. "Oh yeah? Make me!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before Tails grabbed Knuckles by his neck as Sonic opened the front door. Tails dragged Knuckles and literally kicked him in the back sending him flying high in the air, while flying away until you couldn't see him anymore.

Sonic whistled. "Wow, little bro that was an amazing kick."

Tails smiled. "Thanks Sonic, I couldn't take him anymore. He was already pissing me off, but when he mentioned your parents I kinda lost it." Tails was the only one who Sonic ever told about his parents dying in a fire when he was two years old.

Sonic and Tails looked at everyone else who was giving them a weird look. "Did you two really need to do that? After all Sonic, you were the one who started it." Rouge said.

Tails gave her a death glare. "No, Knuckles was the one who started it not Sonic. Just because you have a crush on him, doesn't mean that you make stuff up just to defend him!"

Rouge glared back. "Excuse me? I don't have a cru-"

"Bullshit! You have to be stupid to not see it. The way you look at him gives it away!" Tails interrupted.

"You know what? Screw you two! You can fight this battle yourselves!" Rouge said before she went outside and took off.

Sonic looked at everyone else. "Well if you guys agree with Rouge than the front door is waiting for you to leave."

Everyone stared at them before they all left except Shadow, Silver and Nazo. As those who decided to leave left Amy was the last one out. She looked at Sonic and Tails with a sad expression before she left as well.

"I can't believe the nerve of them! Taking Rouge's side like that!" Sonic said fuming.

Tails looked at Shadow, Silver and Nazo. "Why did you guys stay?"

"Well you guys were right. Knuckles took it too far." Silver said.

Shadow and Nazo nodded their heads in agreement. "Yes, he had no right to say those things and Rouge was wrong as well." Shadow said.

"You don't need their help, you got us to help fight with you." Nazo said.

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads. "Thanks." they said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that Knuckles is OOC, but I wanted to add a little drama.**


	31. Regretful Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were heading to bed to get some rest for tomorrows war. Dark Nega would be returning to Station Square than since today was the same day in which Dark Nega attacked GUN HQ. They highly doubt that they could get any sleep because of the fallout with their friends only a few hours ago.<p>

Knuckle's hurtful words still ran through their minds. Sonic and Tails were upset that everyone defended Rouge when she blamed Sonic for the argument. It was like Rouge didn't pay any attention to the cruel things Knuckles said to them.

Sonic was upset at Amy the most. She always had a crush on him ever since he saved her on Little Planet and yet she defended Rouge. Unknown to Amy or anyone else besides Tails, Sonic had feelings for her as well, he was just to shy to admit it. Now since the accident that happened a few hours ago, all of his feelings toward her vanished.

Tails was the most upset at Cream. He had feelings toward her as Sonic did toward Amy. Sonic was the only one who knew about his crush toward her. He didn't say anything to her because he didn't know if she was in love with him as well. Tails always had a crush on her even before Cosmo came along. Now all of his feelings toward Cream vanished like Sonic's did toward Amy.

No matter how upset they were about the events that happened a few hours ago, Sonic and Tails knew they needed their rest since the war tomorrow will be the hardest battle they ever faced before. They weren't too worried though since they had help from Shadow, Nazo and Silver. The three of them were the only ones who didn't agree with Rouge and defend Knuckles.

Sonic and Tails were grateful for them sticking by their side. Shadow, Nazo and Silver were true friends in their eyes. Laying down on their beds, both brothers fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Knuckles slowly opened his eyes and picked himself off the ground and looked at his surroundings, seeing sand and a large body of water. Knuckles instantly recognized that he had landed in Emerald Coast.<p>

Knuckles sat on the ground and sighed. _"Well Sonic was right when he said that one day my short temper would go to far. I just can't believe that I said all of those things after everything they did for me."_ he thought to himself.

Looking up at the sky he saw that it was nighttime. When Tails kicked him he landed on his head knocking him out for a few hours.

He remembered the first time when he met Sonic and Tails. Eggman had fooled him into believing that they were thieves who were trying to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles tried everything to get rid of them, but they kept coming back.

When Knuckles found out that Eggman lied and he was there to steal the Master Emerald, Knuckles tried to get it back, but failed. What surprised him the most was that Sonic had agreed to help him get back the Master Emerald even though he had tried to kill him.

Knuckle's thoughts turned to the Master Emerald. He declared himself as the guardian of the Master Emerald, but he knew that he wasn't the true guardian of the Master Emerald. Since Sonic is Master Chaos reborn and he created the Master Emerald in his past lifetime, the Master Emerald rightfully belongs to Sonic.

This thought saddened him, but he knew that it was the least he could to do to make it up to Sonic and Tails. He sat up from the ground and dusted himself off before he started to head back to Angel Island.

As Knuckles was walking in Station Square he was stopped by multiple shouts of his name coming from behind him. Confused he turned around to see Rouge and everyone else coming toward him.

When they reached him, they all were panting because they were out of breath. "Knuckles, it's good to know that your alright." Rouge said.

Knuckles sighed. "Did Sonic and Tails send you guys after me?"

Rouge narrowed her eyes. "No, those two assholes didn't send us after you."

Knuckles rose an eyebrow. "Okay, what did you guys do when I was kicked out?"

"Well those two jerks tried blaming you for the argument, so we all left them and said that they can fight this war themselves." Rouge stated.

Knuckle's eyes went wide. "You did what! How could you defend me? They were innocent and I did start the argument! Have you forgotten everything I said to them?"

Everyone was silent. They knew Sonic and Knuckles always fought, but Knuckles never went that far as to insult Sonic and Tails about their brotherly friendship. They were only focused on the fact that Knuckles was literally kicked out.

When Knuckles noticed their silence he decided to speak again. He looked at Amy. "Amy, I can't believe that you would turn your back on Sonic, and here I thought that you loved him. I guess that your love for him was false if you didn't defend him."

Amy bowed her head in shame. She had always chased Sonic around because she wanted him to love her and yet she betrayed him by walking out the door.

Knuckles than looked at Cream. "And Cream, I thought you of all people would stick by Sonic and Tails' side because of how mean I was and your secret crush on Tails. I guess you aren't as kind as everyone thinks you are."

Cream looked at the ground and wiped away tears from her eyes. She Knuckles was right and that she should have defended Sonic and Tails.

Knuckles looked at everyone else. "The same goes for you guys, defending me when I said those hurtful things. How could you guys stab them in the back after everything they did for you?"

Everybody looked at each other before looking at the ground in shame, knowing full well that Knuckles was right.

"W- well we just thought-" Rouge said unable to finish what she was about to say.

Knuckles shook his head sadly. "I thought so. Now if you'll excuse me I have to give Sonic something that rightfully belongs to him even if he doesn't forgive me." with that said he turned around and continued heading towards Angel Island.

_The next day_

Sonic woke up at 8:00 in the morning. Getting dressed he went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he arrived he was met by Tails, Shadow, Silver and Nazo.

Looking at Tails, Sonic noticed his sad expression. It made Sonic sad to see his little brother so upset like that. Although he didn't blame him for it since both of their friends stabbed them in the back.

Sonic went to make himself breakfast without saying a single word. Shadow, Silver and Nazo were upset to see Sonic and Tails depressed like that.

"Look guys, I know your upset, but you can't be distracted because one wrong move and it's all over for you." Nazo said.

Sonic and Tails sighed. "Yeah we know, and we won't let this distract us. Besides like you said we don't need them." Tails said.

After Sonic and Tails finished breakfast, they were about to head out until there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other scowling before heading to the door. Sonic opened the door and saw that it was Knuckles and everyone else who left. They all had sad expressions on their faces.

Sonic and Tails were glaring at them. "You guys got some nerve showing your faces around here!" Tails said with anger.

Knuckles shuffled his feet. "Well I know that what I said yesterday was unforgivable-"

"Damn right it was!" Sonic interrupted.

"Can you please just listen to what Knuckles to say?" Rouge said.

Sonic and Tails whipped their heads toward her giving a death glare that scared her. "Your the one too talk Miss Sonic was the one to start the fight." Tails spat.

"Now beat it before I get really angry!" Sonic said.

"But Soni-"Amy tried to say.

"Maybe you didn't hear them the first time. When they said get lost than they mean get lost!" Silver said as he, Shadow and Nazo walked up from behind Sonic and Tails.

After a minute everyone bowed their heads before they slowly walked away. Knuckles was still there when everyone else left. He reached in his dreadlocks and pulled the shrunken Master Emerald and placed it on the ground in front of Sonic and Tails.

"This belongs to you Sonic." Knuckles said before he took off after everyone else.

Sonic picked up the Master Emerald and looked it over, before looking in the direction where Knuckles went. He than put the Master Emerald in his quills.

Tails was about to say something when an explosion was heard coming from Station Square. Tails looked at everyone else who nodded their heads.

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow and Nazo took off toward Station Square prepared to take on Dark Nega and his minions.

As they were heading to Station Square, Sonic was thinking about how everyone who left them yesterday had the nerve to come at their house. What was going through his mind the most was that Knuckles actually gave Sonic the Master Emerald.

Sonic knew that Knuckles gave him the Master Emerald because he created it in his past lifetime. It wasn't the fact that Knuckles gave him the Master Emerald that got him thinking. It was the fact that he even had the idea to give it to him. These thoughts ran through Sonic's head the whole way to Station Square.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to say this to the fans of this story, but this story is coming to an end soon. And yes I am a Sonamy and Tailsxcream fan. If you got a problem with it then too bad for you!<strong>


	32. The First Battle

**Alright everyone this is how the battle for this story will go. Some chapters will have one battle, while some others will have two. Of course the best fight will be for last. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Nazo were heading to Station Square because of an explosion that occurred only a minute ago. They knew that the explosion was caused by Dark Nega as only he could cause the explosion.<p>

As they were traveling, Sonic was in deep thought. His mind was still on the fact that Knuckles gave him the Master Emerald. Knuckles didn't have to give him the Master Emerald, but he did anyway.

Deep down Sonic felt really guilty about pushing Knuckles and the others away. Although he had every right to push them away after everything Knuckles said to him and Tails. Not to mention the fact that the others defended Knuckles and not them.

Tails was also having the same thoughts as Sonic. When Knuckles and the others came he remembered the sad looks that they gave him and Sonic and his only emotion at the time was anger. After he and Sonic told them to get lost, it was easy too tell that they were heartbroken.

Both Sonic and Tails, shook their heads at the same time to clear their thoughts. They knew that now was not the time to be thinking about their ex-friends, but about their fight with Dark Nega and the others.

It only took the five heroes another minute before they reached Station Square. Sure enough, when they arrived there, Dark Nega was floating in the air watching all the citizens running for their lives with an evil smirk on his face. The other villains were on top of a building watching the chaos with amusement.

"**Well you pathetic creatures, have you decided to surrender or should I show you another demonstration of my powers?"** Dark Nega said laughing.

"How about C. none of the above?" Sonic said as he and the others stopped so they were right underneath Dark Nega.

Dark Nega looked at them and scowled seeing Sonic and Tails' new appearance. **"Well it would seem that I was correct about you being my brother and his annoying sidekick reborn. It doesn't matter anyway since you will die just like they did."**

Sonic smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble Dark Nega, but it will be you who will die today!"

Dark Nega laughed. **"Sure keep telling yourself that. If you really wish to fight me than defeat my army and then we'll fight, if you survive that is."** with that said Dark Nega chaos controlled away.

The other villains jumped from the building and landed right in front of Sonic, Tails, Nazo, Silver and Shadow.

The five of them got in a battle stance. "Well guys this is it, it's time too end this war once and for all." Tails said.

Shadow was glaring at Nega Black Doom. "He's my target guys and mine only."

Sonic glanced at him and nodded his head. "Okay, he's all yours Shadow, now make sure you give him hell."

Sonic than reached in his quills and pulled out the shrunken Master Emerald holding out to Shadow. "You'll need this."

Shadow gave him a confused look. "What about you?"

Sonic smiled. "Are you forgetting that I have the Chaos Emeralds?"

Shadow nodded his head and took the Master Emerald. He than started running toward Nega Black Doom and tackled him causing both of them to go flying far away from Sonic and the others.

"Well it would seem that you are a few people short, not that having them around will do any good." Nightshade said grinning.

"They are not a few people short! In fact they aren't alone at all!" a familiar voice called out.

Sonic, Tails, Silver and Nazo turned their heads to see Knuckles and everyone else running toward them. It turns out that it was Knuckles who made that statement.

When everyone reached them Knuckles was the first one to speak as he looked at Sonic and Tails. "Look guys I know your mad, but at least let us help you with this battle. After that I promise you that I'll leave you guys alone forever."

Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah we will too, after all what you did to you guys gives you every right to be angry at us." Rouge explained.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and sighed. "Alright you can help, but just don't die." Sonic said.

"Oh gag me, that was so pathetic! You people make me sick!" Nightshade said with a annoyed tone.

Sonic whipped his head toward Nightshade and glared. "Okay, I've had about enough with your attitude pal! It's time I taught you a lesson!" He was about to charge toward Nightshade when Nazo stuck his hand blocking Sonic from reaching Nightshade.

"No Sonic, I'll take care of Nightshade. Me and him have unfinished business to take care of."

Sonic was about to object, but stopped himself. "Alright than, good luck."

Nazo nodded his head before looking at Nightshade. "Alright Nightshade, I hope your ready to go down."

Nightshade rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm stronger than you and you and I both know it. However if you think otherwise, than follow me." After that was said Nightshade took off running out of Station Square, with Nazo following him.

Sonic looked at everyone else. "So, who will fight who?"

Knuckles cracked his knuckles. "I'll take Sparky." he said referring to Voltage.

"Me and Omega will take care of Aqua." Rouge said.

"My team will take care of Typhoon." Amy stated with Cream and Big nodding their heads in agreement.

"Me and my boys will take care of Flame." Vector said.

"And I will take care of Vine." Silver said.

Tails looked at everyone and nodded his head. "Alright than, me and Sonic will have to take care of Mephiles, Iblis and Dark Nega."

Knuckles smirked. "Okay than it's settled. We got our opponents, now lets teach these guys what happens when they mess with us!" with that said, everyone broke apart and went after their own targets.

After everyone went their own separate ways, Sonic and Tails looked toward Nega Mephiles and Nega Iblis with determined looks.

"I hope you two are ready for this because we are a lot stronger than you could ever imagine." Sonic exclaimed.

"Nega Mephiles laughed. "You beat us? What a joke! We will defeat you before you can reach Dark Nega!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "What part of us being gods, do you not understand? You can't defeat us and you know it!"

"Enough chit chat, are we going to fight or not?" Nega Iblis said.

Sonic smirked. "If you say so." with that said all four of them charged at each other.

Sonic spin dashed Nega Mephiles in his stomach causing him to fly backwards a few feet before he quickly recovered and ran toward Sonic punching him in the face.

Sonic stumbled a bit before he quickly flew in the air(yes he can fly, just like Nazo can) above Nega Mephiles.

Sonic lit both of his hands on fire before he shot flames toward Nega Mephiles, who barely avoided his attack.

Sonic saw his chance to strike and quickly curled up into a ball surrounding himself with lighting. He than shot down too fast for Nega Mephiles to even see him coming. Sonic struck him dead on causing a miniature explosion.

Meanwhile with Tails, he was trying to avoid all of Nega Iblis's attacks. He started flying in circles around Nega Iblis.

Nega Iblis was trying to follow Tails' movements, but couldn't keep track of him before Tails surrounded himself with light aura and flew down at Nega Iblis striking him dead on in the head. Which also caused a small explosion that shook the ground.

Nega Mephiles and Iblis were both panting from Sonic and Tails' powerful attacks. "Well I got to admit, that you two are really strong." Nega Mephiles said.

Sonic smirked. "So are you trying to say that you'll up now?"

"You wish!" Nega Iblis said before he and Nega Mephiles charged toward Sonic and Tails.

Sonic looked at Tails. "So are you ready to end this?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yes, lets end it."

Sonic and Tails waited for Nega Mephiles and Iblis to come close enough before they moved out of the way and kicked their opponents towards outside of Station Square.

Flying after them, Sonic and Tails grabbed their opponents and dragged them further out of Station Square before they tossed them in the air and kicked them toward the ground.

Right as Nega Mephiles and Nega Iblis struck the ground Sonic charged up his most powerful attack the Elemental Strike, while Tails charged up his most powerful attack the Atomic Light.

Sonic and Tails combined their attacks together to create the Elemental Atomic Devastator and shot it at their opponents who couldn't avoid the attack even if they tried.

Nega Mephiles and Nega Iblis, were stuck by the Elemental Atomic Devastator and were destroyed on impact.

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads before they flew off to look for Dark Nega.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Sonic and Tails' battle with Nega Mephiles and Nega Iblis was short, but they are gods after all. Now don't worry the rest of the battles will be a lot longer than this, I promise.<strong>


	33. Shadow vs Nega Black Doom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Shadow and Nega Black Doom landed on the ground in a large clearing outside of Station Square. Nega Black Doom pushed Shadow off him and got up from the ground floating back in the air.<p>

"I've been waiting to face you again Shadow, after I was brought back to life." Nega Black Doom said smirking.

"Well I hope you don't think that you will win because you will die just like last time." Shadow replied.

Nega Black Doom laughed. "Is that what you think? I'm a lot stronger than our last battle."

"If you really think that, than prove it, right here right now!" Shadow said charging toward Nega Black Doom.

Nega Black Doom smirked and teleported before Shadow could hit him and reappeared behind him. "Ultimate Meteor Toss!" he yelled sending 12 large red meteors at Shadow, all of them hitting him in the back exploding on impact. "Ha, how do you like that Shadow?"

Shadow turned around and smirked at Nega Black Doom. "Is that the best you got? And here I thought that you were stronger than that."

Nega Black Doom growled. "It would seem that you have been hanging around that blue hedgehog for too long. Your starting to act just like him."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It's actually quite fun to mock you."

"Are we going to continue fighting? I just want to kill you and get it over with." Nega Black Doom snarled.

"Yes, let's continue fighting, but your second statement is backwards!" Shadow said as he did his own spin dash at Nega Black Doom ramming into his chest making him go flying a few feet landing on the ground.

Nega Black Doom got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Not bad Shadow, but you have to do better than that to defeat me!" he said as he summoned more meteors and sent them flying at Shadow.

Shadow smiled and started running toward Nega Black Doom, avoiding all the meteors that were thrown at him and jumped in the air charging a Chaos Spear. "Chaos Spear!" he yelled as he threw it at Nega Black Doom. Nega Black Doom teleported out of the way causing Shadow to growl.

Nega Black Doom reappeared behind Shadow again and tried to hit him with his Ultimate Meteor Toss again, but Shadow figured he would do it again and jumped out of the way before the meteors hit him.

"Oh come on Nega Black Doom, I can't believe you would try the same thing twice!" Shadow said as he landed and spun around to face him.

Nega Black Doom growled. "Your getting on my nerves Shadow. If you want a serious fight than I'll be happily to give you one!" He flew high in the air and lifted both arms in the air and a dark energy ball formed growing bigger with each second. When the dark energy ball was as big as a mansion he threw it at Shadow.

Shadow sighed and shook his head. "Oh please." He Chaos Controlled to avoid it, not knowing that was what Nega Black Doom wanted him to do.

When Nega Black Doom saw this he smiled. _"Poor fool fell for it. That attack wasn't even real, just an illusion. Now let's see how much stronger my chaos senses are, if I'm correct he will appear right behind me."_

Sure enough right after he thought that, Shadow appeared right behind him with another Chaos Spear in his hand and was about to throw it when something struck him in the back sending him crashing into the ground leaving a large hole.

Shadow jumped out of the hole looking up to see what hit him. What he saw confused him. There was not one, but two Nega Black Dooms both smirking at him.

"Are you impressed Shadow? I learned how to create illusions of myself. Before this battle started I created a illusion of me that waited in hiding for the perfect time to come. When you avoided my Ultimate Meteor Toss, me and my illusion switched when you weren't looking."

Once Shadow put the pieces together he growled. "So your telling me that was your illusion of yourself that threw that dark energy ball? That means that attack wouldn't have even hurt me!"

The illusion of Nega Black Doom disappeared as the real one was still smirking at him. "Wow, did you figure that all by yourself hotshot?"

Shadow clenched his fists. "Alright that's it! I'm getting sick and tired of you! I'll make sure you die and never come back!" He than took both of his inhibitor rings off and a dark red aura grew around him as his eyes turned pure white. The whole area was shaking from the power coming from Shadow.

Shadow than Chaos Controlled in front of Nega Black Doom grabbing him by the neck. "Let's see how you like this. Chaos Blast!" he yelled creating a large explosion of red energy that covered the entire area that they were in.

After the explosion was gone, the inhibitor rings appeared back on Shadow's wrist. When he could see again, Nega Black Doom was on the ground panting. Shadow walked over to him. "It's over, you lost."

Nega Black Doom laughed. "You think you've won? I'm far from being finished with you! You seem to be forgetting one thing that I can do."

Shadow rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what is that?"

Nega Black Doom smirked. "Come outside the ARK and find out yourself!" with that he chaos controlled away.

Shadow pulled out the shrunken Master Emerald and focused feeling the power of the Master Emerald flowing through him. Within a few seconds he was in his super form. He than flew into space to meet Nega Black Doom. When he arrived at the ARK, he was met not by Nega Black Doom, but Nega Devil Doom who was standing on a large Meteor. He groaned. "Damn I forgot about that."

Nega Devil Doom looked exactly like he did before, but the difference is that his body is a lot larger than before, has bigger wings and his Doom Eye is pure red. "Well Shadow, you better hope that your super form is enough to stop me or else your a goner."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Hmph, It doesn't matter if your bigger or stronger than before, your still going down either way!"

The Nega Devil Doom head that was facing him which was the one with the two horns laughed. "Very well, if that's what you think than prove it!" he than summoned lots of large meteors to circle around his body. He than started flinging some of them at Super Shadow.

Super Shadow avoided them and charged up a Chaos Spear and fired it at the Nega Devil Doom head that had the Doom Eye, Nega Devil Doom used one of his wings to block it.

Super Shadow growled and flew closer to Nega Devil Doom charging a Chaos Spear in each hand while avoiding the meteors that were flying toward him and the ones firing lasers. When he got close enough he fired the first Chaos Spear at Nega Devil Doom's eye with one of the wings blocking again. Shadow fired the second one when the wing that blocked the first moved. It hit the eye causing the Doom Eye to go to the other head with the one horn sticking up.

When the Doom Eye went to the other head, Nega Devil Doom chaos controlled several yards behind Super Shadow. "Not bad Shadow, but it will take more power than that to get rid of me!"

Super Shadow spun around to face him with a glare. "I don't care how long it takes to bring you down, By the end of this battle you will die!" he than started spinning in a ball charging so he can use his Light Speed attack.

Nega Devil Doom was confused at what he was doing._ "Now what is he doing? Bah! Who cares? This is my chance to get him!"_ the Nega Devil Doom head with no eye shot a large fireball toward Super Shadow.

It was too late as Super Shadow finished charging for his Light Speed attack as he was surrounded with a yellow aura. He saw the fireball and moved out of the way. "Alright Nega Devil Doom, let's see how you like this!"

Super Shadow shot off at incredible speed and was circling Nega Devil Doom being shown as a yellow streak in his eye.

Nega Devil Doom was trying to follow Super Shadow's movement, but couldn't because he only has one eye and can't see when Shadow goes by the head with no eye.

After about 10 seconds of circling around Nega Devil Doom, Super Shadow finally shot toward the head with the eye and smashed into it with a spin dash with intense force causing the Doom Eye to fly to the head with the two horns.

Super Shadow didn't stop there and continued his onslaught smashing into the Doom Eye every time it went to a different head, with Nega Devil Doom trying to swat him away, but it was no use as Super Shadow was to fast for him.

After 30 seconds Super Shadow was done, not before using the last of his energy to finish Nega Devil Doom off by shooting himself like a rocket toward the eye and went straight through it and out the other side like the way Sonic did to finish Dark Gaia off.

Super Shadow watched Nega Devil Doom scream in pain and fall off the meteor with green blood coming from the eye. Super Shadow used the last of his energy to kick Nega Devil Doom's body toward the sun watching as it burned when the body hit it.

Shadow smiled as his super form power ran out and he began to fall down to Mobius. _"Well what do you know, I'm going to crash again and probably lose my memory again."_

However as he was falling a blue energy field surrounded him making him stop falling. Shadow noticed this and looked around confused. Than there was a flash that blinded him. When he could see again, he found himself in a flower field.

Shadow began looking around. _"How did I get back here?" _he thought to himself. His wrist communicator began to beep. Looking at it he pressed the talk button and Sonic's face appeared on it.

"Hey Shadow! Great job taking down Nega Black Doom! Sorry that you landed in a flower field, I'm not used to teleporting other people yet. I'll learn though. Anyway I gotta go, see you after Dark Nega is defeated!"

The screen went blank and Shadow couldn't help but to roll his eyes. _"Same old Sonic, but that's what makes him a great hero and friend."_ clearing his thoughts Shadow took off out of the field toward the Mystic Ruins where he'll know Sonic and Tails would be after Dark Nega is defeated.


	34. Team Rose Vs Typhoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Amy, Cream and Big were following Typhoon as he was heading outside of Station Square. Once they reached a grassfield that was a few miles away from Station Square, Typhoon stopped and turned to face Team Rose.<p>

"It was really stupid of you to challenge me. How are a bunch of sissy's supposed to defeat me?" Typhoon said.

Amy pulled out her hammer and glared at Typhoon. "Who are you calling sissy's feather brain!"

Typhoon laughed. "It's funny that you think you can beat me. If you want to die than it's fine by me!" Typhoon summoned two white swords in his hands and charged toward Amy with intense speed.

Amy jumped out of the way to avoid Typhoon's attack. When Typhoon passed her, Amy swung her hammer and hit him in the back making him go flying a few feet before landing on the ground.

"How do you like that punk?" Amy said with a smirk on her face.

Typhoon picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Not bad girly, but you have to do better than that!"

"Well if you insist. Come on Cream and Big, let's show him who's boss!" Amy declared.

Cream and Big nodded their heads and started heading toward Typhoon. Cream was the first one to reach him and jumped in the air holding Cheese in her right hand as he was spinning as if he was doing a spin dash. Cream than threw Cheese at Typhoon.

Typhoon caught Cheese and threw him back at Cream while he was still spinning. Cheese struck Cream right in her chest knocking her on the ground.

Big started swinging his fishing pole around with the line getting further out every second. The lure part of the fishing pole was a red spike ball.

Typhoon jumped backwards away from the range of Big's attack. Typhoon's hands began to glow white and he swung his arms in a cross formation sending a large white tornado toward Big.

Big tried to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough and was caught inside the tornado. The tornado began sending air cutters at Big while he was inside of it making a lot of cuts on his body. After a few seconds he fell to the ground with at least a dozen cuts on his body, all of them bleeding badly.

"Mister Big!" Cream called out running toward him. However before she could reach him, Typhoon flew toward her with two swords in his hands again. By the time Cream saw him coming, it was too late as he slashed her chest making an X formation.

Blood was sent flying in the air as Cream collapsed on the ground. The cuts on her chest were bleeding really badly making her cry in pain.

Typhoon twirled the swords in his hands. "You had that coming kid. You shouldn't have challenged me because your too weak to fight me."

While Typhoon was talking, Amy ran up from behind him and swung her hammer at him. Typhoon side stepped out of the way and kicked Amy as she passed him causing her to fall on Cream.

"This is really boring, your not even worth my time." Typhoon said while looking down at Amy and Cream.

Typhoon felt something hit him on his back sending him flying a few feet before falling face first on the ground. Typhoon quickly picked himself up from the ground and looked back to see Big glaring at him.

"How dare you hurt my friends!" Big exclaimed.

Typhoon growled. "You have a lot of nerve doing that cat! Now I'm really mad!"

Typhoon's whole body began to glow white and he started to float in the air. "Take this weaklings!" he yelled creating a huge wind storm.

Amy, Cream and Big were sent flying in the air due to the force of the wind. They were also getting more cuts on their bodies due to the strength of the wind. After 5 seconds they crashed back on the ground covered head to toe with cuts that were all bleeding badly.

Typhoon walked over to the three of them until he was standing above them. "Now who should I kill first?" Typhoon said.

Typhoon looked the three of them over before he smiled and went over to Cream. "You'll be first girl." he said holding both of his swords above her.

Cream gasped and closed her eyes waiting for death to come. Before Typhoon could finish her something fast came and struck him on the side of his face making him go flying 5 yards before crashing on the ground.

When Cream heard this she opened her eyes and looked up to see who had saved her. She was met by a 7 foot tall red cheetah with blue spots. He looked down at her with amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Cream asked weakly.

"My name is KIller, and i am one of the guardians of the gods who tested Sonic and TAils, so you don't need to fear me. Allow me to help you three."

Killer's hands began to glow and he fired three blue beams at Amy, Cream and Big. Once the beams hit them, all of their wounds were healed and they felt their strength return. They stood up and looked themselves over.

At that time Typhoon recovered from Killer's punch and looked over at the four of them. He glared at Killer. "Hey buddy, who do you think you are jumping into other people's fights?" Typhoon than noticed that Amy, Cream and Big's wounds were healed. His eyes widened showing fear for a second before he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if your wounds are healed, you will still go down either way!" Typhoon yelled charging toward the four of them with his swords in his hands.

When Typhoon was a few feet away from them, Amy stepped out in front and swung her hammer at him. Typhoon couldn't move away in time as the hammer struck in in the face sending him flying backwards.

As Typhoon was flying Killer ran up to him and extended his claws and slashed Typhoon in the chest. After that Killer grabbed him by the arm and swung him around before throwing Typhoon at Big, who smacked Typhoon with his fishing pole toward Cream. Cream than threw Cheese at him hitting Typhoon in the face knocking him on the ground.

Typhoon quickly recovered from his beating and shot up from the ground. "Alright I had enough of these games! I will kill you right now!" he yelled creating 6 50 foot tornado's s surrounding them.

All 6 tornado's started coming closer to Amy, Cream, Big and Killer. The four of them tried holding their ground to prevent themselves from getting sucked in.

Cream couldn't hold any longer and began to be sucked in the tornado. "Help!" she cried as she was pulled in the tornado.

"Cream!" Amy yelled watching as her best friend was sucked in the tornado. She than looked over at Typhoon who was smirking at her. Amy growled. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled summoning a hammer in her hand and throwing it at Typhoon.

Typhoon moved out of the way of the hammer as it went flying past him and being sucked in the tornado behind him. "Ha missed!"

Killer was really pissed off at Typhoon and decided to end the battle. "Oh yeah? miss this!" he yelled jumping toward Typhoon at intense speed with his claws out.

Typhoon wasn't fast enough to move out of the way as Killer's claws stabbed him in his heart. The second he was stabbed all of the tornado's disappeared.

Killer retracted his claws and dropped Typhoon's dead body on the ground. "That guy was really getting on my nerves." Killer said looking at Typhoon's body.

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, he was getting on my nerves too." Amy suddenly remembered something. "Oh my god Cream! Where is she?"

Killer was looking around until he saw something about 10 yards away north. He started running toward the direction with Amy and Big following behind him.

Upon reaching there, it turns out that it was Cream who Killer saw. Cheese was on the ground next to her. The both of them weren't moving.

Amy fell on her knees and began to cry. Killer walked past her and held his hands over Cream and Cheese. Killer's hands began to glow blue and he shot the same blue beam as before and it surrounded Cream and Cheese. Within a few seconds Cream and Cheese's eyes opened and they shot up looking around.

"Cream, your okay!" Amy said hugging her.

Killer nodded his head before he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Cream looked where Killer was. "I didn't even get to thank him." she said.

Amy shook her head. "Don't worry about it Cream, I'm sure he knows your thankful. Now let's go home and wait for this war to end."

Cream nodded her head and stood up as the three of them left.


	35. Rouge and Omega vs Aqua

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Rouge and Omega were following Aqua as he was heading out of Station Square. After 5 minutes of chasing Aqua they finally stopped at Emerald Coast. Aqua flew over the ocean and turned to face Rouge and Omega.<p>

"You shouldn't have challenged me, that mistake will cost you your lives." Aqua said.

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "Well I hate to burst your bubble Aqua, but the only who will lose their life is you!"

Aqua rolled his eyes. "Oh please, do you honestly think that you and that piece of junk machine can defeat me?"

Omega clenched his claws. "I am the perfect machine and I will show you my power!"

Aqua scoffed. "Whatever you say. Now prepare to die!"

Aqua raised his hands above the water and a large amount of water was lifted. He than flung both his hands toward Rouge and Omega sending a tsunami at them.

Rouge quickly grabbed Omega's hands and flew in the air to avoid the tsunami since the water would have short circuited Omega.

Aqua summoned two water swords and turned them into ice. He than flew toward Rouge and Omega with the swords ready to slice them.

Omega transformed his hands into guns and fired dozens of big bullets(His level 3 attack in Sonic Heroes) toward Aqua. Aqua saw this and sliced all the bullets with his swords while still flying toward them.

Rouge seeing Aqua slice the bullets flew higher in attempt to get away before Aqua sliced them with his swords.

Aqua predicted that Rouge would do that and pretended that he didn't. Flying past Rouge, Aqua quickly spun around and flew back toward her.

Unfortunately by the time Rouge noticed this, it was too late as Aqua slashed one sword at Rouge and another at Omega and he slammed his right foot on Rouge's head sending her and Omega toward the ground at incredible speed.

After seeing them crash into the ground Aqua landed on the ground crossing his arms while still holding his swords. "Have you realized yet that you cannot defeat me?"

Rouge and Omega picked themselves off the ground and slowly turned to face Aqua. A large cut was on Rouge's stomach from Aqua's sword and was bleeding badly.

Omega also had a slash on his stomach, but wasn't as bad as Rouge because of his tough armor. The wound was deep enough that sparks were coming from it.

"Are you kidding me? We're just getting started!" Rouge stated.

Aqua sighed and shook his head. "I'm only going to say this once. Give up now and accept death quick or continue fighting and die a painful death. Which do you prefer?"

"We will not give up no matter what! You will be destroyed!" Omega declared.

Aqua shook his head. "I guess this mean that you choose a painful death. Oh well that's alright with me."

Aqua ran toward Rouge with his swords out and was about to slice her when Omega blocked the swords with his right hand. Both Omega and Aqua started pushing each other back trying to overpower the other.

Rouge saw her chance and flew toward Aqua doing her famous Tornado Kick by spinning herself like a drill. Rouge struck Aqua right in his face sending him flying a few feet and falling on his back.

"Nice kick Rouge." Omega said.

Rouge smiled. "Thanks Omega, but it's no where near over."

Aqua picked himself off the ground and glared at Rouge. "Your going to pay for that bat. I think it's time I start fighting seriously!"

Aqua made his swords disappear and flew in the air above them. Aqua created a huge water ball that was at least 10 feet big above his head. He than transformed the water into an ice ball and threw it above Rouge and Omega. The ice ball stopped above them and about a hundred small sharp icicles came out from the bottom. A few seconds later the sharp icicles started firing out like machine guns at Rouge and Omega.

Rouge's eyes went wide before she and Omega tried to avoid the icicles, but weren't fast enough to completely avoid them.

Omega wasn't that much damaged by the icicles as they barely penetrated his armor. Rouge on the other hand wasn't as lucky since she didn't have any armor like Omega. Two icicles pierced both her wings, five on each of her arms and three on her back. She than fell on her knees and started breathing heavily.

The huge ice ball disappeared and Aqua smirked. "I told you that your not strong enough to beat me. Although bat girl, I have to give you credit for still living with all those wounds. Now with your wings badly damaged this makes my job easier."

Aqua summoned eight 5 foot water balls transforming them into ice spike balls and sent them all at Rouge.

Omega jumped in front of Rouge and took the hit instead. The spiked ice balls ended up being stuck on Omega making him start sparking even more. Omega transformed his right hand into a gun and started shooting more of his level three missiles at Aqua with them firing as fast as a machine gun.

Aqua avoided the missiles and shot himself at Omega which is what Omega wanted. Unknown to Aqua, Omega had transformed his left hand into a cannon. When Aqua was 5 feet from him, he revealed his cannon and fired his most powerful attack the Beam Cannon which was simply a yellow beam.

Aqua couldn't move away in time and the beam struck him dead on sending him flying a few yards before landing on his back.

Omega turned his left cannon back into his claw and looked at Rouge to see her barely breathing. "Rouge don't die, you have to stay awake." Omega said.

While Omega was talking Aqua had recovered and ran toward Omega summoning his swords again. Omega looked back and saw Aqua coming and knew he couldn't get away in time. However before Aqua could strike him a giant ax came out of nowhere and hit him knocking him back before going back the direction it came from.

Confused Omega turned his head in the direction where the ax came from and was met by a 10 foot rhino wearing heavy armor. The rhino walked over to Rouge and Omega and stopped in front of them.

Omega became intense and was ready to strike if needed. "Who are you?" Omega asked.

"My name is Slicer and I'm one of the guardians of the gods. I thought that you might need help." Slicer stated. He than noticed Rouge and walked over to her. Slicer placed both hands above Rouge and fired a blue beam at her that healed all of her wounds.

Rouge feeling her strength return got up from the ground and looked herself over than at Slicer. "You healed me? Thanks."

Slicer nodded his head and sensed that Aqua was coming from behind him. He drew out his ax and spun around blocking Aqua's swords from hitting him. Slicer then kicked Aqua in his chest making home go flying 6 yards before he landed.

Slicer looked back at Rouge and Omega. "Well are you going to stand there all day or are we going to end this battle?"

Rouge and Omega nodded their heads as Aqua picked himself from the ground and glared at the three of them. "I had just about enough of this battle! I will end it right here right now!" he yelled flying over to the water and dove in it.

The water suddenly started to move and a large amount of water shot out of the water and started to take on a shape. After 10 seconds the water had finished taking on it's shape to reveal a giant 15 foot tall Aqua. His body was now made entirely of water and the dark blue eyes of Aqua were now glowing.

"I warned you that you shouldn't have challenged me! Now all of you will die now!" Aqua shouted turning his right hand into a spiked ice hammer and brought it down on Rouge, Omega and Slicer.

The three of them jumped out of the way as the spiked ice hammer slammed down where they previously were.

"Great now how are we going to defeat him? He's bigger than you are Slicer!" Rouge shouted.

"Size doesn't matter. Sonic and Tails defeated Molten and Magma who were 10 times their size, so what makes that any different then us facing him?" Slicer explained.

Aqua transformed his left hand into a spiked ice hammer and started to repeatedly smash both hammers at them as they kept jumping out of the way to avoid them.

"Great now we can't even land a hit at him, not that it would do anything now that he's made of nothing but water!" Rouge said doing a back flip as one of the hammers hit where she previously was.

Slicer began to think of a way to defeat Aqua. After a minute of thinking he snapped his finger. He than looked at Omega while still avoiding the hammers. "You robot, can you shoot fire as a weapon?"

Omega nodded his head. "Yes, but what good will that do? Fire does not beat water."

"Yes, that is true, but fire can boil water. If we contain the fire surrounding him, than he'll be forced to revert back to normal because of the temperature." Slicer stated.

Omega nodded his head in understanding. "I will comply, but how will we contain the fire?"

Slicer pointed to himself. "Leave that to me." he than looked at Rouge. "Can you keep him busy while me and the robot take care of him?"

Rouge nodded her head. "Okay leave it to me!" She than flew in the air. "Hey Aqua! Your aiming sucks! You couldn't hit a snail even if you tried! No wonder why Dark Nega likes Nightshade and Nazo better!" she shouted.

Aqua stopped aiming for Omega and Slicer and looked at her. "What did you just say!? I'll show you!" he than started swinging his hammers at Rouge as she kept moving out of the way.

Meanwhile Omega and Slicer were getting ready to do their parts. Slicer looked at Omega. "Are you ready?"

Omega nodded his head and transformed both hands into flamethrowers. "Ready when you are."

"Okay ready, do it now!" Slicer declared.

Omega activated his flamethrowers and shot the fire at Aqua. Slicer put a barrier around the fire preventing it from escaping.

Aqua sensing himself getting hotter looked behind him seeing what Omega and Slicer were doing. He was about to hit them with one of the hammers, but Rouge pulled out 6 bombs she carriers and threw them at Aqua's head watching as they exploded blowing the head part off.

The water reformed back into the head, but Rouge kept throwing more bombs every time the head reformed.

Aqua couldn't stop the three of them and was getting to overheated by the fire and had no choice but to revert back to himself.

When he did he landed on the ground right in front of Rouge, Omega and Slicer. "You three will pay for doing that!" he yelled summoning his swords and running toward them. Right when he was about to hit them, Slicer drew out his ax and slit Aqua's throat killing him instantly.

The three of them watched as Aqua's body fell on the ground. Slicer looked at Rouge and Omega. "Well done, I guess my job here is done." he said disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Rouge looked at Omega. "Well I guess it's time we went back."

Omega nodded his head and the two of them headed off to their home that they shared.


	36. Team Chaotix Vs Flame

**The reason why I asked you guys what battle you wanted to see next was because I was unsure of who to choose. Now thanks to **_Smokestep _**I know what order to do the battles in. For those of you who want the good battles you will have to wait about 2 weeks or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Espio, Charmy and Vector were following Flame. They chased Flame for 10 minutes before ending up at a volcano about 15 miles from Station Square. Flame jumped into the volcano with Team Chaotix doing so as well.<p>

Espio, Charmy and Vector landed on a large platform that gave them about 5 yards of movement before hitting the lava. The volcano itself was about 3 miles wide. Also there was about 18 large pointed rocks about 15 feet tall.

Flame was hovering in the air above the lava by making fire come out from under his shoes. He glared at Team Chaotix. "You weaklings got a lot of nerve challenging me. For that I'll make sure your deaths are extremely slow and painful!" Flame shot fire from both of his hands at Team Chaotix.

Espio, Charmy and Vector jumped out of the way as the fire passed them. The three of them than looked at Flame. "So that's how you want to play eh hot shot? Well than, we'll show you who the weakling is!" Vector declared.

Espio and Charmy spun into balls and went up to Vector's nose. Vector than ran toward Flame getting as close as he could before hitting the lava. He than jumped in the air and shot both Espio and Charmy at Flame.

Flame caught Espio and Charmy with his hands and smirked. Flame than shot fire from his hands while still holding Espio and Charmy causing them to get burned and get pushed back toward the platform.

Espio and Charmy landed on the platform and uncurled themselves from their balls. Their skin was now pitch black due to the fire.

Vector ran over to his comrades. "You guys alright?" he asked with concern.

Both of them nodded their heads. "Yeah, just a burn is all." Charmy said.

"A burn? That's funny. To me it looks like you got scorched." Flame stated.

Team Chaotix glared at Flame. "You seem more bark then bite." Vector said.

Flame narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Well how's this for a bite!?" Flame lifted up both of his hands causing a large amount of lava that would cover the entire platform to rise up before he sent it toward Espio, Charmy and Vector.

Charmy flew in the air with Espio and Vector holding on as the lava passed them. Charmy than flew toward Flame. "Take this!" Charmy declared as he kept using his thunder shoot at Flame.

Flame smirked and kept flying backwards to avoid getting hit by the thunder shoot. However as Flame was flying backwards, he didn't notice the large pointed rock and crashed into it which is what Charmy wanted.

Seeing his chance Charmy kicked Vector at Flame. When Vector reached Flame, he punched Flame in the face followed by a kick in the face.

Flame growled and grabbed Vector by his neck and threw him toward the lava. Charmy flew after Vector. However he wasn't quick enough to catch Vector without him getting harmed.

By the time Charmy got to Vector, his long tail had touched the lava and was instantly burned. Charmy brought Vector over to the platform and set him down.

Vector looked at his tail and winched every time he moved. Due to lava being hotter than fire, Vector's tail should have melted away, but his tail wasn't in there long enough to melt away.

"My that's one nasty burn. I got to admit, at first I thought that you were going to land in the lava alligator." Flame said with a smirk on his face.

Vector narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I'm a crocodile! Not an alligator!"

Flame rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you are. Your going to die anyway since I'm a lot stronger th- hey where did that purple lizard go?" Flame said noticing that Espio wasn't with them anymore.

Flame suddenly felt lots of pointy objects pierce him in the back. Before he could pull out the sharp objects, they exploded sending him in the lava. When Flame came out of the lava he saw Espio on the same sharp rock that he crashed into holding a Shuriken in his hand with paper bombs attached to it.

Espio glared at Flame. "That was for calling me a lizard. I'm a chameleon and don't forget it, not like it matters anyway since you will die today."

Flame laughed. "Me die? You must be out of your mind if you think you can defeat me!"

As Flame was talking to Espio, Charmy and Vector decided to try a sneak attack. Charmy rolled into a ball and went to Vector's nose as he shot Charmy at Flame.

Flame saw this out of the corner of his eye and pretended not to notice. When Charmy was about to hit Flame, he spun around and grabbed him throwing him at one of the large pointed rocks.

"Nice try kid, but I admire your idea of a sneak attack while I'm distracted." He than looked back to where Espio was knowing that Vector couldn't reach him since he was too far away. However Espio wasn't on the rock anymore and he frowned.

Flame started looking around to find Espio, but couldn't see him. _"Damn, I forgot that chameleons can turn invisible. I should be keeping an eye on him at all times." _he thought to himself. He was suddenly hit on the head by a homing attack from Espio causing him to fall in the lava again.

Flame quickly shot out of the lava with a pissed off look. "Okay that's it! I tried to toy with my opponents for once, but it would seem that was a mistake. I'm going to kill you quick and painfully!"

Flame lifted his hands in the air and the volcano started shaking violently. Flame was making the volcano erupt as the lava started rising quickly.

Charmy finally recovered and saw the lava rising with Vector still on the platform. He flew toward Vector, but lava shot out blocking his path to Vector. Charmy tried to fly different paths, but lava kept shooting out preventing him from reaching Vector.

"Sorry bee, but your little green friend is going to take a hot bath!" Flame declared as the volcano continued shaking.

Vector was trying to get away from the lava as it kept coming closer to him. He suddenly found himself being picked up by something and Espio came out of from being invisible. He used his ninja reflexes and jumped at the wall and began running up it and was heading out of the volcano. Charmy saw this and flew after Espio.

Flame saw this as well and growled. "Oh no you don't!" Flame shouted as he summoned two fire whips from his hands and lashed them out toward Charmy and Espio.(Who is still holding on to Vector)

Espio and Charmy didn't noticed the whips until it was too late. The fire whips wrapped around them as well as burning them as Flame lifted them in the air watching as the fire continued to burn them.

"So it seems that you three weren't quick enough to escape from me. That's too bad. Oh well, I think I'll let the lava burn you to death." Flame said as he threw them toward the lava.

However before Espio, Charmy and Vector would land in the lava, something came out and grabbed them carrying them out of the volcano.

Flame was confused and he stopped the volcano from erupting before flying out of the volcano.

Team Chaotix found themselves being placed on the ground and they looked up to see a 15 foot long red dragon with black scales running from his head down to his spine.

"Well it would seem i got to you guys in time. My name is Molten, one of the guardians of the gods."

Charmy's eyes widen with excitement. "Wow your one of the guardians that tested Sonic and Tails? That's so cool!"

Molten was about to make a remark when Flame shot out of the volcano glaring at Molten. "You stupid dragon! Who said that you can join this fight!?"

Molten glared at Flame. "I said i can join this fight. I've only been around you for 20 seconds and you're already beginning to annoy me."

Flame growled. "Okay wise guy! You will all die either way!" he shouted summoning two fire whips in his hand and lashing them at his enemies.

Molten flew in front of the whips blocking them from hitting Team Chaotix. Of course the fire whips didn't hurt him since his element is fire as well.

Molten smirked at Flame. "Your wasting your time, since my element is fire as well. If I'm correct, you only can do fire attacks. ME on the other hand can do something else besides fire." Molten flew toward Flame with his claws out ready to slice him.

Flame flew out of the way to avoid Molten's claws, but got hit by a punch from Vector to his head making him go flying toward Molten.

Molten saw this and used his long tail to whack Flame back to Vector. The both of them kept hitting Flame toward each other with Vector punching and Molten whacking him with his tail.

After 10 seconds of doing this Molten grabbed Flame and flew in the volcano. When Molten was inside the volcano he threw Flame at one of the pointed rocks making him land on top with the pointy part stabbing his heart.

Molten nodded his head and flew back out to greet Team Chaotix. He noticed their wounds and he shot a blue beam at them, healing their wounds.

"You should head home, the war will be over soon." with that said Molten disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Espio, Charmy and Vector looked at each other and nodded their heads as they left to go home.


	37. Silver Vs Vine

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Silver was chasing Vine as he was heading toward the Great Forest. Once they entered Vine continued moving and stopped in a small clearing where there were a lot of trees around. He turned around to face Silver. "Okay pal I'm only going to say this once. Leave now or be killed."<p>

Silver shook his head. "Sorry Vine, not going to happen. I promised Sonic and Tails that I would help them win this war and that's what I'm going to do."

Vine narrowed his eyes. "You actually think that those fools can defeat my father? Once my father reaches full power then they will be the ones to fall!"

Silver frowned. "You mean Dark Nega isn't at full power yet?" well either way he's going down just like you are!"

Vine smirked. "We'll see about that!" the vines that were wrapped around his arms unwrapped and became whips. Large thorns that covered the entire vines came out and Vine lashed them at Silver.

Silver jumped out of the way and avoided the thorn whips before they hit him. Silver used his psychokinesis to lift Vine and flung him at one of the trees.

Vine smashed into the tree causing it to fall down behind him. Vine got up from the ground and dusted himself off and looked at Silver. "So it would seem that you have psychokinesis."

Silver smirked. "That's right. So now you know that I'm a lot stronger than you. You might as well give up Vine."

Vine growled. "Don't be so sure Silver! I'm no where near done with you. Now that I know that you have psychokinesis, I'll have to throw everything I have at you." Vine said. Vine lifted his hands in the air and a green mist surrounded him. The mist started expanding and covered the entire Great Forest. After a few seconds the mist disappeared.

Silver started looking around believing that Vine did that so he could do a sneak attack. However Vine was still in the same spot as he was before which confused Silver. Silver shrugged and was about to charge at Vine when he felt something grab his legs. He looked down and saw that it was a large vine. Before Silver could use his psychokinesis to get it off him he was lifted in the air.

Vine smirked as he was controlling the vines. He lifted his right hand in the air and the vine followed his movement. Vine swung his arm down making the vine that got Silver smash him on the ground. Vine lifted his right arm in the air again and kept swinging his arm down making the vine keep smashing Silver on the ground.

Silver who had enough used his psychokinesis to stop the vine from smashing him. Silver lifted his right arm at the vine and crushed his hand making the vine break. Silver used his psychokinesis to lift two trees from the ground and quickly flung them at Vine.

Vine jumped over the first tree but was hit by the second tree which sent him flying backwards 6 feet before he hit the ground.

Silver wasn't done and started making the one tree that hit Vine smash into him repeatedly. Silver kept doing it for a minute before he charged his power and made the tree smash into Vine one more time and flung the tree aside. His eyes widened when he didn't see Vine where he was before. Silver was about to start looking around when he felt something sharp wrap around him. He looked at himself and saw that a large thorn vine was wrapped around him. He was also bleeding badly where the thorns had pierced him.

"Now it's my turn to have some more fun."

Silver looked behind him where Vine's voice came from and saw him smirking at him.

"I got to admit Silver, your psychokinesis makes this a tough battle for me. However, your in my domain now. Since this is a forest and I control plant life I have the upper hand." Vine stated.

Silver started to use his psychokinesis to force the thorn vine to let him go, but Vine made the thorns grow bigger which made Silver stop and cry out in pain.

Vine smirked. "I wouldn't try that if I were you Silver. Your only going to make things worse for yourself."

Vine swung his second thorn whip and wrapped it around Silver. He then squeezed the thorn whips as the thorns pierced Silver harder making him scream in pain.

Vine grinned. "Your not so tough now Silver. I've had enough toying with you so I'll just end it." Vine released on of the thorn vines and was about to wrap it around Silver's head when he was hit by a fireball causing him to drop the vines so Silver could escape.

Silver dropped to the ground and clenched his stomach as he continued bleeding. A hand came in front of his face and he looked up and was surprised to see Blaze the cat.

"Need a hand Silver?" Blaze asked.

Silver smiled and took her hand as she helped him up. "What are you doing here Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Well I haven't seen you since yesterday so I began looking around for you, but I couldn't find you. The Sol Emeralds started glowing and they brought me here when I ran into Sonic and Tails who explained everything to me. I was shocked to hear that they are gods, but now isn't the time to talk because we got a battle to finish." Blaze said.

Silver smiled and nodded his head before looking where Vine was only to see that he wasn't there anymore. Silver frowned. "Hey where did he go?"

Blaze started looking around but didn't see Vine as well. "I don't know. When we were talking he must have taken the advantage to prepare for a sneak attack so we need to be careful."

Silver nodded his head and groaned in pain from the thorns piercing him.

Blaze looked at him and frowned. She reached inside her tail and took out the green Sol Emerald. She focused her energy and touched Silver which made him glow. Within a few seconds he was fully healed.

"Wow Blaze I didn't know th-" Silver didn't get to finish as the ground began to rumble.

Three seconds later a large 9 foot green flower came up from the ground followed by 12 ten foot long spiked tree roots that were connected underneath the flower. The flower didn't have a stem and was floating in the air. The flower was closed and the petals had spikes on them as well. The flower opened up to reveal Vine whose body was connected to the flower.

Vine was glaring at Silver and Blaze. "I've grown tired of this battle! I hate it when people butt in other people's fights!" Vine turned his head so he was facing Blaze only. "You may control fire, but that doesn't mean you can defeat me. Now I'll show you the true meaning of pain!" The flower closed up and all 12 spiked tree roots lashed out at Silver and Blaze.

Silver and Blaze dodged the spiked tree roots as they hit where they had previously been. The spiked tree roots didn't stop there and started going after them again.

Silver used his psychokinesis to hold the spiked tree roots while Blaze was burning them. They kept doing the same thing over and over, but every time a root was destroyed a new one took it's place a second after it was destroyed.

Silver growled as he was still holding the spiked tree roots. "Blaze, we aren't getting anywhere! The roots keep growing back every time we destroy them!"

Blaze nodded her head as she burned another root that was coming toward her. "Your right Silver. We have to focus on the flower itself or this will never end."

Silver looked at Blaze. "Okay, I'll use my psychokinesis to give you an opening. Than you can get him."

"Okay Silver." Blaze replied.

Silver focused his energy and held all the spiked tree roots, but was struggling to hold them. "Blaze quickly go! I can't hold them forever!"

Blaze ran toward the flower lighting both her hands on fire. Blaze jumped in the air and shot the fire at the flower causing it to start burning. She smirked, but had a shocked look when she saw that the flower was still there.

"I told you before that even with your fire you couldn't defeat me." Vine's voice rang out from inside the flower. "Now let's see how you like this!" The thorns on the petals shot out and started heading toward Blaze.

Blaze jumped out of the way, but the thorns turned around and came right back at her. Silver tried to warn Blaze, but was too late as 16 thorns hit her on the back.

"Blaze!" Silver shouted accidentally loosing his hold on the spiked tree roots. The roots smacked Silver sending him flying 10 feet and crashing into a tree.

Vine's voice laughed inside the flower. "Ha ha ha ha. Don't you see that you can nev-huh?" Vine stopped at seeing the seven Sol Emeralds circling around Blaze. There was a bright flash as Blaze became Burning Blaze.

Burning Blaze glared at the flower where Vine was. "I've had enough of you!" She shouted summoning a large fireball and shot it at the flower. It hit the flower causing it to catch on fire, this time it was burning. Burning Blaze didn't stop there and shot fire at the flower.

"What? No! This can't be happening!" Vine's voice yelled as the flower completely burned away and Vine fell on the ground.

Burning Blaze flew toward Vine and grabbed him by the neck and snapped it killing him instantly. She dropped Vine down and returned back to normal. "Well it's all over now." Blaze said looking at Silver.

Silver nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go wait for Sonic and Tails to return." with that said both of them took off.


	38. Knuckles Vs Voltage

**Alright guys, there is only one battle left after this before the final showdown. Which means that this story will be complete in 2 weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Knuckles was following Voltage as he was flying through Station Square. After 3 minutes, Voltage stopped when he and Knuckles reached the Station Square Electrical Substation. Voltage turned to face Knuckles with an evil smirk on his face.<p>

"You shouldn't have challenged me weakling. I'm unstoppable and not to mention stronger than you. Since you had guts to face me, I'll make sure to play with you a lot more then my previous challengers." Voltage stated.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles. "Sorry pal, not going to happen. I've faced people who are a lot stronger than you!"

Voltage growled. "Watch what you say Knuckles, your in my domain now. With this Electrical Substation, I have unlimited electrical power! There are 8 transformers here which means that I can absorb a lot of electricity to make myself stronger! Now die!" Voltage summoned electricity in his hands and shot lighting at Knuckles.

Knuckles jumped out of the way of the electricity before it hit him. Knuckles started running toward Voltage and when he got close, jumped in the air and his fist outstretched ready to punch Voltage.

Voltage smirked and caught Knuckles' fist and threw him at one of the transformers. Voltage watched with amusement as Knuckles hit the transformer and started yelling in pain as he was electrocuted. A few seconds later Knuckles fell to the ground.

Voltage laughed. "Oh come on! Is that the best you can do? Your not even worth my time! Those stupid human robots put up a better fight then you!"

Knuckles picked himself up and glared at Voltage. A smirk then appeared on his face. "Well I'm just getting started Voltage!" he said running toward Voltage again.

Voltage grinned and raised his hands in the air. Suddenly dark clouds filled the sky and the sound of thunder was heard. Voltage pointed his right pointer finger at Knuckles and a lighting bolt shot from the clouds and went toward Knuckles.

When Knuckles saw the lighting bolt, his eyes widened and he jumped sideways to try to avoid the lighting bolt. Knuckles didn't jump away in time to completely avoid the lighting bolt and it ended up grazing him on his left side of his stomach. Knuckles felt a lot of pain and looked at where the lighting bolt hit him and saw that his fur was a little black.

"Well Knuckles, I'm surprised that you actually saw the lighting bolt and moved out of the way before you were burned to a crisp." Voltage said.

Knuckles was panting and looked at Voltage. "When you summoned storm clouds, I figured that you would try to strike me with lighting so I made sure to be aware. When you pointed your finger at me, I knew that was when lighting would strike me. However I know that I'm not fast enough to avoid lighting and would be hit."

Voltage smirked. "Wow that was a very good explanation and here I thought that you were an idiot."

Knuckles snarled. "Idiot!? I'll show you!" he said continuing to charge at Voltage.

Voltage frowned and made the storm clouds shoot lighting again.

Knuckles avoided the lighting and jumped toward Voltage ready to punch him again.

Like before, Voltage caught Knuckles' fist, but this time before Voltage could throw him, Knuckles kneed him on the chest and punched him in the face sending him crashing at the ground.

Knuckles landed on the ground and charged toward Voltage who was on the ground.

Voltage quickly got up and saw Knuckles coming toward him. An electric barrier surrounded him and he crossed his arms as the electricity began sparking. Voltage uncrossed his arms and the electricity that was surrounding him shot out as a radius blast.

Knuckles was hit by the electrical radius blast and was sent flying 5 feet backwards while being electrocuted at the same time. He fell on the ground and rolled backwards for 5 inches before stopping.

Voltage grinned. "Not a bad shot Knuckles. However it will take more than a punch to defeat me!"

Knuckles got up from the ground and looked at Voltage. "I'm just getting warmed up!" he declared as 4 small purple orbs came from the ground and started circling around him faster and faster. Within a few seconds the small orbs fused in him and a red aura surrounded him. Knuckles looked up at Voltage and smirked before he shot toward Voltage with incredible speed.

Voltage couldn't move out of the way in time as Knuckles hit Voltage with his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, circling around him punching him as fast as Sonic's Light Speed Attack. After 10 seconds of doing this Knuckles made a red glow appear on his right fist and did one final punch to Voltage's face sending him flying 8 feet before falling on the ground.

Knuckles was panting even more than before. "How do you like that?" Knuckles asked taking deep breaths after every word.

Voltage got up and glared at Knuckles. "Alright that's it Knuckles! I wanted to toy with you, but it appears that doing that is a mistake. I'll end it here!" Voltage said as he flew in the air and landed on one of the power lines.

Voltage raised his hands in the air and all 8 transformers began sparking and electricity started flowing through the other power lines and was heading toward Voltage. When the electricity reached Voltage it fused inside of him and all electrical things in Station Square turned off and traveled toward the Electrical Substation. Soon Station Square was drained of all of it's electrical energy and was inside of Voltage.

Voltage absorbed so much energy that he had grown a lot bigger and was now 12 feet tall. His whole body was now made of electricity and his eyes were pure yellow. Voltage was smirking at Knuckles as the electricity surrounding him was sparking nonstop.

"Well Knuckles, you lasted a lot longer than anyone else who ever fought me before. Well besides Master Chaos of course. I hope your ready to die Knuckles!" Voltage said.

Knuckles clenched his fists. _"Damn, he has absorbed so much power! I can't attack him directly because his body is made of nothing but electricity. Since I don't have any attacks that don't involve me attacking him directly, I have to use a different approach." _he thought to himself.

"Alright Knuckles, it's time for you to suffer!" Voltage declared summoning a large 8 foot electric energy ball and threw it at Knuckles.

Knuckles jumped backwards as the electric energy hit the ground and caused an explosion of electricity which flung Knuckles backwards.

Voltage grinned and shot himself toward Knuckles going as fast as a thunder bolt. He hit Knuckles dead on which caused another explosion bigger then the previous. Voltage flew off of Knuckles and smirked as he saw Knuckles on the ground trying to get up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, look at you Knuckles! Barely able to stand. Don't worry I'll end it quickly!" Voltage declared summoning two 8 foot electric energy balls. He was about to shoot them at Knuckles, when a large fireball struck him causing the electric energy balls to drop on the ground.

A red dragon whose body was made of nothing but lava came from the sky and landed in front of Knuckles. The dragon held his arms out and a blue beam hit Knuckles healing all of his wounds.

With his strength returned, Knuckles got up from the ground and looked at the dragon. "Um, who are you and why did you help me?"

"My name is Magma and I'm one of the guardians of the gods. I thought that you could use a hand." Magma explained.

Knuckles nodded his head. "Okay, I could use the help right now."

While Knuckles and Magma were talking, Voltage recovered from the fireball and flew toward Magma.

Magma sensed this and whacked Voltage with his tail sending him flying right into power line knocking it over, making electricity spark from the fallen cables.

Knuckles pointed at the broken power line. "You do know you knocked a power line down right?"

Magma rolled his eyes. "So what?"

Knuckles was about to make a remark when he shook his head. "Never mind, we have to figure out a way to beat Voltage. He absorbed so much power and I can't hit him since he is made of nothing but electricity!"

Magma smirked. "I already know how to defeat him. All we have to do is lure him to the Central City Dam and knock him in the water."

Knuckles sighed. "Easier said than done."

Voltage recovered from Magma whacking him and glared at Magma. "Alright lizard brain, your going to pay for that!"

Magma growled and grabbed Knuckles. "Follow me sparky, if you can that is." he said flying away.

Voltage narrowed his eyes and flew after Magma. While chasing Magma, Voltage was firing electricity at Magma, but the guardian kept avoiding them.

After 2 minutes of chasing Magma, Knuckles and Voltage reached the Central City Dam. Magma set Knuckles down on top of the dam before looking at Voltage. "Hey twinkle, bet you can't hit me dead on!"

Voltage growled. "Oh yeah? I'll show you!" he said flying toward Magma.

Magma waited until Voltage was about a foot away before flying high and whacked Voltage in the water.

Voltage began shrinking due to water being a conductor of electricity. Within a few seconds Voltage was returned to normal size.

Magma flew toward the water and grabbed Voltage and held him in the air. "Farewell." he said extending his claws and cut Voltage's head off. Magma flew toward Knuckles. "Well that's over. you should go now." with that said Magma disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Knuckles sighed and started heading back to Angel Island.


	39. Nazo Vs Nightshade

**Alright guys, next week will be the final showdown and the last chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Nazo was flying after Nightshade as they were heading further away from Station Square. After 10 minutes, Nazo and Nightshade reached the Mystic Cave Zone. Nightshade ran inside the Cave of Darkness with Nazo on his trail. Nightshade stopped once they reached the part of the cave where Dark Nega was released and turned to face Nazo.<p>

"Well brother, I finally get my chance to kill you for betraying Father." Nightshade stated.

Nazo shook his head. "Sorry Nightshade, but you will be the one to die today."

Nightshade laughed. "You kill me!? That's funny! I've always been a lot stronger than you!"

"Well Nightshade, I've gotten a lot stronger then the last time we saw each other." Nazo said.

Nightshade rolled his eyes. "Is that a fact? Well than prove it! But before we fight let me ask you something."

Nazo raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want to ask?"

"Why did you join Sonic's team? If I recall the first time you were unleashed you wanted to destroy the planet. Just because Sonic brought you back, doesn't mean that you have to join them." Nightshade stated.

"They didn't force me to join them Nightshade. I joined them on my own free will. Also it's not any of your business as too why I joined them. Ever since Father created us, we always brought destruction to Mobius, never taking the time to admire the beauty of Mobius." Nazo replied.

Nightshade shook his head. "Admire the beauty of Mobius? Please! We were created to serve Father and bring destruction to Mobius!"

Nazo sighed. "Mobius deserves freedom and peace. You know it's not too late too join Sonic's team as well. Although Sonic dislikes you, I'm sure that you will be accepted anyway."

Nightshade narrowed his eyes. "You want me to betray Father? I'm not going to do that brother."

Nazo shrugged his shoulders. "I was only trying to save you from being killed, but if you want to die then it's fine by me."

Nightshade smirked. "Let's see if that's true." he said sinking into the shadows.

Nazo flew in the air and began looking around for Nightshade. Looking to his left he saw Nightshade moving in the shadows and summoned a Chaos Cannon which is a small red chaos energy ball and threw it where the moving shadow was.

The shadow quickly moved as the Chaos Cannon hit where it previously was causing a small red explosion before disappearing.

Nazo aimed both hands at the shadow and began to rapidly fire Chaos Cannons at Nightshade.

"Come on brother, can't you shoot any faster?" Nightshade said while avoiding the multiple Chaos Cannons being fired at him.

Nightshade's shadow turned around and started heading toward Nazo. Nightshade jumped out of the shadows with his right fist outstretched ready to punch Nazo.

Nazo stopped firing his Chaos Cannons and caught Nightshade's fist. He started swinging Nightshade around and threw him at a wall. Flying toward Nightshade, Nazo began to rapidly punch Nightshade while he was still in the wall. After punching Nightshade for 10 seconds he gave him one final punch to the face causing the wall to collapse on Nightshade.

Nazo was watching the debris waiting for Nightshade to come out, not seeing black smoke coming from behind him.

Nightshade came out of the shadows and made 8 shadow tendrils come out of the ground. He thrust his right hand and the 8 tendrils shot out at Nazo who didn't notice until he was hit.

Two tendrils hit Nazo on his back, two on his left arm, two on his right arm and two on his head. When Nightshade retracted the tendrils, Nazo turned to face him with his wounds automatically healing.

Nazo smirked at Nightshade's shocked expression. "That's another trick I've learned Nightshade. Now do you understand why you can't beat me?"

Nightshade quickly snapped out of his shocked state and glared at Nazo. "You may have Chaos Regeneration, but that means that I'll have to go full force on you." he said summoning two dark energy balls and threw them at Nazo.

Nazo who was still in the air moved out of the way and flew toward Nightshade. Nazo curled into a ball and struck Nightshade on his chest with a spin dash(Sonic taught him it)sending Nightshade flying into another wall.

Nightshade quickly recovered and summoned hundreds of shadow tendrils and sent them all at Nazo hoping to kill him.

Nazo Chaos Controlled out of the way and reappeared in front of Nightshade and aimed his right hand at Nightshade's face. Nazo smirked as the same large chaos beam that Nazo used on Tails engulfed Nightshade completely. When the chaos beam disappeared, Nightshade was on the ground with blood all over his body.

Nightshade got up from the ground panting a little. He then gave Nazo a death glare which was soon replaced by a smirk. Suddenly the shadows started moving and began to wrap around Nightshade covering him completely. Within a few seconds, the shadows disappeared and Nightshade's wounds were all gone.

"Have you forgotten that I can use the shadows to heal myself?" Nightshade asked.

Nazo sighed. "Right, I completely forgotten about that. Well if we both can heal, than this battle will get us nowhere."

Nightshade shrugged his shoulders. "Well one of us has do die eventually and it's not going to be me."

Nazo narrowed his eyes. "Well it's not going to be me either!"

"Alright less talking more fighting!" Nightshade stated.

Nazo nodded his head. "I agree." he said flying toward Nightshade.

Nightshade sunk into the shadows and quickly moved until he was behind Nazo. Coming out of the shadows, Nightshade tackled Nazo and began punching him as they landed on the ground.

Nazo caught Nightshade's fist and kicked him in the chest causing him to cry out in pain as he was sent flying upward. Nazo Chaos Controlled above Nightshade and used both his feet to slam him toward the ground leaving a large dent. Nazo flew above the hole and put the bottom of his hands together charging up a large Chaos Cannon. He then fired it at the hole causing a massive explosion the shook the entire cave.

When the smoke cleared Nightshade was on the ground and picked himself up healing with the shadows healing his wounds. He spun around toward Nazo and summoned two black blades in his hands and charged at Nazo swinging the swords at him.

Nazo started flying backwards to avoid getting sliced. When he saw his chance of an opening he caught Nightshade's right hand and before Nightshade could react punched him in the face sending him flying into a wall.

Nightshade growled as he got out from the wall. "That's it brother! Since we are evenly matched because of our healing abilities, I think it's time to put the odds in my favor!"

A black aura surrounded Nightshade and his body started changing. He grew taller and large claws ripped out of his gloves until they were 3 feet long. His 5 tails grew longer and his eyes turned pure purple. All of his teeth turned into large fangs and he grinned at Nazo's shocked expression.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, surprised aren't you? You see Father trusted me so much that he transferred a lot of negative power from the Dark Emerald into me for when I needed it. Now I'm more powerful than you are!"

Now it was Nazo's turn to smirk. "You aren't the only one who had a lot of power transferred into you." Nazo crossed his arms and a black aura surrounded him. There was a black flash and Nazo was now Perfect Nazo.

Nightshade's eyes widened a bit. "What!? How did you do that?"

"Well you see when me, Sonic, Tails, Silver and Shadow were heading to Station Square, Sonic stopped me while everyone else kept going. Sonic transferred enough power from the Chaos Emeralds to allow me to turn into my perfect form." Nazo explained.

Nightshade growled before he smirked. "Okay brother, let's see who has more power!" he said flying toward Nazo summoning two large dark balls in his hands and fired them at him.

Nazo simply whacked the dark balls with his right hand. He then flew toward Nightshade and the two of them collided and they started throwing punches, kicks and blocking each others attacks.

Nazo saw an opening and grabbed Nightshade by his neck and aimed his right hand in front of Nightshade again. Charging up power he fired the same chaos beam except that it was black and a lot more stronger.

Nightshade screamed in pain as the chaos beam pushed him through multiple walls in the cave until he ended up outside.

Nazo flew outside to see Nightshade on the ground panting. "It's time for me to end this Nightshade!" he said flying higher in the air. He summoned two black Chaos Cannons and fused them together causing it to grow bigger and bigger until it was about 50 feet big.

"Farewell Nightshade." Nazo said firing it at Nightshade who was too weak to move out of the way and was struck by it as a huge explosion that shook the entire Mystic Cave Zone occurred. When the explosion died down, Nightshade was on the ground back to his original self.

Nazo landed on the ground in front of Nightshade and returned to normal as well. Nazo sighed and shook his head. "You could have done so much better with us. Too bad it had to end this way." he said before flying away.


	40. Sonic and Tails Vs Dark Nega

**This is the moment you've all been waiting for, the final battle has come at last! Too bad that this is the final chapter. Anyway there will be a surprise when this story is done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were running around various places trying to find out where Dark Nega went. During the search, they had ran into Blaze who came because she was worried about Silver. After explaining everything to her, they went back to searching.<p>

"I don't get it. Where did Dark Nega go?" Sonic asked as he and Tails were running.

Tails sighed. "I don't know. We've checked almost the entire planet and there was no sign of him anywhere."

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Hmm, if I were a evil god trying to take over the world, where would I hide?"

After a minute of thinking Sonic snapped his fingers. "Of course! He would go somewhere that is far away from civilization. The only place that would fit his tastes is Robotropolis!" With that said, Sonic and Tails headed toward Robotropolis.

It took them only a minute to get there. When Sonic and Tails arrived, they weren't met by Robotropolis but a large castle.

"Well now we know that Dark Nega is here." Tails stated.

Sonic looked at Tails with a serious expression on his face. "Are you ready little bro? This is going to be the toughest battle we ever had."

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I'm ready."

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up and the two of them ran toward Dark Nega's castle. They stopped when they reached the entrance. "This place is huge! Dark Nega could be anywhere." Sonic said.

"**Up here Sonic."**

Sonic and Tails looked up and saw Dark Nega on top of the roof looking down at them with a evil smirk.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodded their heads before flying up to the roof. They landed once they reached the top.

Dark Nega turned around to face Sonic and Tails. **"I've kinda figured that you two where my brother and his friend reborn."**

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well good for you."

Dark Nega ignored that comment. **"You know Sonic, we've known each other for 2 years and I know a lot about you."**

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean two years? It's only been about a week."

Dark Nega smirked. **"Your wrong. You remember 2 years ago during the time when you were fighting the Metarex and you accidentally absorbed the fake Chaos Emeralds? That was the first time you went Dark Sonic, am I correct?"**

"Yeah so what?" Sonic asked.

"**What I'm saying is that was the time when I became part of you. Whenever that Eggman person hurt your so called little brother and you turned into your dark form, who do you think that dark voice was?"**

Sonic's eyes widened remembering all the times he went dark and a dark voice that tried pushing him toward the darkness. _**"He has harmed your loved one! Make him suffer! Kill him! Teach him the true meaning of pain!" "That's right make him feel the pain! Kill him now and you'll be free of his pain forever! Make him pay for killing your parents!"**_(quotes from Brotherly Bonds chapter 28)

"That was you?" Sonic asked with disbelief.

Dark Nega nodded his head. **"Yes it was. Being a part of you, I dug into your memory and found out a lot about you. I don't need to repeat anything because we already had that conversation."**

"Alright can we get this over with, so we can begin this battle?" Tails asked.

Dark Nega grinned. **"Very well. Your past lives failed to defeat me and so will you!" **

Dark Nega summoned his sword and flew toward Sonic and Tails with blazing speed.

Sonic and Tails flew out of the way to avoid getting sliced. Sonic summoned his own sword which was the color of all the Chaos Emeralds. He began going one on one with Dark Nega with the both of them blocking each others attacks.

Both of Tails' hands began glowing a golden color and he fired two large golden beams at Dark Nega.

Dark Nega saw this out of the corner of his eye and flipped backwards as the two beams hit where he had been creating a small explosion.

Dark Nega threw his sword in the air and summoned two Dark Chaos Spears, with one in each hand. He then threw one at Sonic and one at Tails.

Sonic and Tails moved to avoid it, but Tails wasn't fast enough and was hit dead on as the Dark Chaos Spear created a big explosion upon impact. The force of the explosion sent him flying backwards off the castle rooftop and toward the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled and was about to go after him when he felt something stab his left shoulder. Sonic looked at his shoulder and saw a black sword sticking out and he looked back to see Dark Nega grinning at him.

"**It's not wise to turn your back on the enemy Sonic. You could easily get killed." **Dark Nega said pulling the blade out of Sonic's left shoulder.

Sonic turned around to face Dark Nega. "Okay than, if that's the case, prepare to go down!"

Sonic summoned two large fireballs in his hands and threw them at Dark Nega.

Dark Nega flew backwards to avoid the fireballs. **"Sorry Sonic, but it will take more than that to de-" **Dark Nega didn't even finish as something hit him in the back hard which sent him crashing into Sonic as they both started rolling off the castle rooftop.

As Sonic and Dark Nega were falling, they began throwing punches at each other while trying to get the other to hit the ground because the castle was about 50 feet big.

In the end Dark Nega overpowered Sonic and he was the one to hit the ground. Dark Nega started brutally punching Sonic before finishing it with a hard stomp to the chest making Sonic cough up some blood.

Sonic kicked Dark Nega off him before quickly surrounding himself with electricity and curled into a ball. He bounced on the ground and went straight up as he hit Dark Nega with a thunder spin dash.

Tails came flying from the air and grabbed Dark Nega. He began swinging him around before throwing him toward the ground causing a small earthquake as Dark Nega crashed into the ground.

As Sonic landed back on the ground, Tails flew toward him and landed on the ground with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry about making Dark Nega crash into you big bro."

Sonic waved it off. "Don't worry about it little bro. We need to hit Dark Nega, whenever we get the chance, even if one of us has to get hurt."

Tails nodded his head and turned to look at where Dark Nega landed and frowned when he didn't see him there. "Oh boy."

Sonic groaned. "Let me guess, he's no longer there."

"Um, would you be mad if I said yes?" Tails asked.

Sonic rubbed his forehead. "Forget it, we need to keep an eye out for-" he didn't get to finish as a large black Chaos Cannon came from the sky and hit Sonic and Tails creating a big explosion that sent them flying in different directions.

Dark Nega shot from the sky and flew toward Tails. Dark Nega grabbed Tails by the neck as he was flying backwards.

"**You got a lot of guts kid, even more then your past life did. However guts, is not enough to defeat me!"** Dark Nega declared as he summoned his sword again and stabbed Tails in the chest, which normally would have killed anybody, but not a god. He than kicked Tails upwards and Chaos Controlled above him before using his right foot to kick Tails toward the ground.

Tails crashed into the ground creating a large crater. Tails slowly got up groaning and looked up to see Dark Nega charging another Dark Chaos Spear.

However before Dark Nega could fire his Dark Chaos Spear a large 10 foot boulder hit him making the Dark Chaos Spear disappear. Before Dark Nega could move, Sonic hit him with a fire spin dash knocking Dark Nega toward the ground.

Sonic flew toward Dark Nega and began to repeatedly punch him before he reached the ground. When Dark Nega was about to hit the ground, Sonic slammed both his feet on Dark Nega so he would hit the ground harder.

Sonic landed on the ground and glared at Dark Nega. "That's for hurting my little brother." Sonic spat.

Tails flew out of the crater and landed next to Sonic as Dark Nega was getting up. Dark Nega then laughed.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny Dark Nega? Your getting creamed and your laughing?"

Dark Nega stopped laughing and looked at Sonic and Tails with an evil smirk on his face. **"I'm laughing because I've never had anybody who actually gave me a challenge."**

"How is that even funny?" Tails asked.

Dark Nega rolled his eyes. **"Bah, you heroes wouldn't understand. Now it's time I stepped things up a bit."**

Dark Nega lifted his right hand in the air and a large black chaos energy ball that was 30 feet big formed. Dark Nega threw it in the air. The large black chaos energy ball stopped above the three of them and began glowing. A few seconds later, hundreds of Dark Chaos Spears started showering down toward Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails' eyes widened and they tried to fly out of the way, but it was impossible as the Dark Chaos Spears fell like rain.

When the Dark Chaos Spears hit the ground a large explosion occurred that covered the entire area. When the smoke cleared Sonic and Tails were panting before they quickly got up.

"Is that the best you got?" Sonic asked between breaths.

"Yeah, it will take a lot more than that to takes us down." Tails said between breaths as well.

Dark Nega smirked. **"Look at you two, making insulting remarks as your barely standing. My brother lasted a few hours before he got tired. You two are more pathetic than I thought."**

Sonic and Tails bristled. "Who said anything about being tired?" Tails asked.

"We're just getting started!" Sonic said as he and Tails started running toward Dark Nega.

Dark Nega flew toward Sonic and Tails with both of his hands glowing black. He than fired two large black beams at Sonic and Tails while still flying.

Sonic and Tails curled into a spin dash and struck the beams going right through them before they hit Dark Nega on the chest making him go flying backwards a few feet before landing on his back.

Dark Nega picked himself off the ground and glared at Sonic and Tails. **"Alright that's it! I've had enough of this! It's time for me to reach my full power!"**

Dark Nega pulled out the Dark Emerald and it began glowing. The Dark Emerald than flew inside Dark Nega. Suddenly the ground started rumbling and a dark energy began circling around Dark Nega.

_Station Square_

People were walking around doing their own business when the entire sky turned pitch black causing them to stop and look at the sky with confusion.

Black energy formed in the sky and started heading away from Station Square toward the direction of Dark Nega's castle.

Nazo who was heading back to the Mystic Ruins after his fight with Nightshade stopped when the sky turned dark. He looked up at the sky with fear, seeing the black energy traveling through the sky. _"It's too late. Dark Nega is absorbing all the negative chaos energy from around the world to allow himself to reach his full power. With that much power, Sonic and Tails will need a miracle for them to win."_

Sonic and Tails were watching as Dark Nega floated in the air as all the negative chaos energy from around the world started circling around him.

The negative chaos energy fused in with Dark Nega as he began to change. Dark Nega grew taller as his red spikes covering his body grew longer. His quills stuck upwards like Dark Sonic. Two large black wings that were about 7 feet long came out from his back. His pure red eyes turned pure black. A large black aura was surrounding him as he was grinning evilly.

"**I finally reached my true power. Now you two will die!"**

Sonic closed his eyes as the 7 Chaos Emeralds came out from his quills. With his powers he turned them into the Super Emeralds. The Super Emeralds began circling around Sonic and Tails as they fused in with them, turning them into Hyper Sonic and Super Tails.

"Alright Dark Nega, prepare to go down!" Hyper Sonic declared.

"**That's Perfect Dark Nega." **Perfect Dark Nega stated.

Hyper Sonic shrugged his shoulder. "Who cares?"

Hyper Sonic and Super Tails flew toward Perfect Dark Nega with their fists outstretched. Perfect Dark Nega didn't move as Hyper Sonic and Super Tails punched him in the face.

Hyper Sonic and Super Tails were shocked when Perfect Dark Nega didn't even flinch when they punched him.

Perfect Dark Nega smirked and aimed his right hand at Sonic and Tails, firing a extremely large black beam that engulfed them along with half of his castle.

Hyper Sonic and Super Tails were on the ground covered in blood, barely even moving.

"**I've got to admit you two, your the only ones who gave me an interesting fight, but alas you have failed." **Perfect Dark Nega said laughing.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails opened their eyes to find themselves in a pure white world. They began looking around. "Sonic, are we dead?" Tails asked.<p>

Sonic was about to answer, but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"No, you aren't."

Sonic and Tails looked to see Master Chaos and Light standing across from them with serious expressions.

"You two aren't strong enough to face Perfect Dark Nega now." Master Chaos said.

Tails frowned. "But, how are we supposed to defeat Perfect Dark Nega?"

"I wasn't finished." Master Chaos stated.

"Okay carry on." Sonic said.

"You two aren't strong enough to face Perfect Dark Nega separately, but together as one, you can." Master Chaos explained.

Tails had a confused look on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Sonic however knew what Master Chaos was talking about. "You mean, me and Tails can fuse together like how Shadow and I can?"

Master Chaos nodded his head. "Yes, all you have to is use the Super Emeralds and think of positive thoughts. Now you must return to the world and fulfill your duties."

Sonic and Tails started glowing before they disappeared back to the real world.

Perfect Dark Nega turned away from Hyper Sonic and Super Tails and was about to walk away when a bright flash came from behind him. He turned around and saw that Hyper Sonic and Super Tails were awake floating in the air.

Hyper Sonic and Super Tails smirked. "Ultimate God Fusion!" both of them yelled at the same time. A white light surrounded them and they fused together causing the bright light grow even bigger blinding Perfect Dark Nega.

When the glowing stopped, Sonic and Tails had fused together. The being they became had Sonic's body with golden chest fur that had the 7 emerald symbols on the stomach, with 9 tails swishing behind. On their forehead was the symbol of the sun and had Sonic's 6 quills. Together they had become Master Light Soails.

Perfect Dark Nega started with disbelief. **"Impossible! There is no way you two could have fused together!"**

Master Light Soails waved his finger. "Sorry Perfect Dark Nega, but anythings possible." his voice mixed with Sonic and Tails'.

Perfect Dark Nega smirked. **"It doesn't matter what you do because I'm a lot str-" **

Perfect Dark Nega was interrupted by a punch to the face from Master Light Soails which sent him flying 10 yards before crashing into his castle causing the entire castle to collapse on him.

"Too easy." Master Light Soails said rubbing his finger under his nose.

Perfect Dark Nega shot out from the ruble and glared at Master Light Soails. **"I'm seem to have underestimated you. However you die either way!"**

Master Light Soails smirked. "Bring it on!" he declared.

Perfect Dark Nega growled. **"It's time for me to end this battle!" **he said as his hands began glowing black and he shot a large beam at Master Light Soails.

Master Light Soails hands began glowing yellow and he started shooting a yellow beam at Perfect Dark Nega's.

The two beams collided with each other and Perfect Dark Nega and Master Light Soails tried to over power the other's attack.

Master Light Soails began to overpower Perfect Dark Nega's and he tried to push back. However it was no use as Master Light Soails broke through Perfect Dark Nega's attack and engulfed him.

Perfect Dark Nega screamed as he was completely obliterated. A large explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left.

Master Light Soails uncombined back into Sonic and Tails.

Sonic looked at Tails. "Well little bro, it's finally over."

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, we can finally go home."

"You got that right, but we have to forgive everyone for what they did. After all we have all eternity and they don't." Sonic said.

Tails smiled. "Alright Sonic, let's go." they both left and headed home not noticing that someone was watching their battle with Dark Nega.

When Sonic and Tails were gone the figure came out wearing a cloak. It walked up to the place where Dark Nega was destroyed and picked up a tiny shard of the Dark Emerald and looked it over.

"Hmm, so it seems my good for nothing son has failed. No matter, with this shard I can do wonders. I'll give those heroes a few thousand years before I make my move." The cloaked figured turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is finally over. Since so many people loved this story I decided to make a sequel! It will be awhile before I publish it. I thank everyone who reviewed and I hope to see you in the sequel!<strong>


End file.
